


Operation: Deer by Vox

by Ackerhardt



Series: Modus Operandi of the Vs + A Gang [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abduction, Alastor too, Animal Ears, Aromantic Alastor, Asexual Character, Bipolar Vox, Cannibalism, Demon Deals, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, M/M, Multi, Murder-Suicide, No Smut, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Canon Compliant, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Romantic Friendship, Sort of..., Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Unreliable Narrator, Vox being nice, hypersexual character, mentions of human trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackerhardt/pseuds/Ackerhardt
Summary: Feeling that their, Valentino and Velvet, influence is lacking, they seek to expand it. Vox suggests they cast their efforts towards a certain deer eared obsession of his. Unluckily for this individual the two agree, preparing for a long term operation at the Happy Hotel.All it took was one slip up on Alastor's part, and now he finds himself in a difficult situation. abducted, with Vox practically forcing a deal on him of partnership. Can Alastor truly become an ally to Vox and his friends? And why does Vox seem so personally excited by the prospect?
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Velvet, Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Vox & Velvet (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Modus Operandi of the Vs + A Gang [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712305
Comments: 102
Kudos: 393





	1. Chapter 1

As fun as the prospect of having a front row seat to the inevitable failures that would fill the hotel was, he found himself increasingly more worked. Now Alastor found no qualms with hard work, but currently he was constantly swamped, which was draining his mentality. He could see it clear as day, after last day’s incident involving the forgettable serpent. Normally there wouldn’t be anything left of the demons who had the audacity to cross him, but alas, his opponent had survived. Not to mention that the attack itself, which normally wouldn’t have cost him anything, felt inexplicably tiring. So he could conclude that the hotel had been causing him fatigue, the burn out kind, which would not pan out well for him if any of his adversaries realized this. 

Currently Alastor was humming along a catchy jazz tune while swirling his microphone absentmindedly. The radio static that accompanied his voice buzzed a few times at certain parts of his humming, offering the whole action an ominous vibe. One that did not go unnoticed by the other residents, as they practically avoided him like the plague, which in all was quite amusing. What wasn’t quite as amusing was the debilitating headache he was having. Which made the hallways at the hotel feel longer than they should, and the decorations more tackier than they actually were. 

A hotel resident, an ant demon of some sort Alastor concluded, froze to his spot at the sight of Alastor. As Alastor was feeling extra cruel, he gave the petrified demon a malicious ear to ear grin, and to Alastor’s delight the demon passed out from the sight alone. He chuckled darkly, seeing as he was the only one left at that particular hallway anymore. Until another demon opened their door, and was clearly calling someone with one of those handheld picture shows, even though the screen was facing him? He wasn’t an expert on these things, so what would he know? He did know that he’d seen this particular demon quite a lot these past few days, she’d taken a picture of his fight with the annoying serpent demon. Demons these days...he mused. 

Truthfully, he had left to go tell Charlie his morning report on the current residents check ins. He really wanted to get this over with quickly, and he would’ve used magic to speed his trek to her office, if he wasn’t sure that the use of magic would increase his headache. That meant he had to stick to walking, it was only down this hallway anyway. The apple’s on the wallpaper seemed to be taunting him, as they seemingly kept moving out of line, until he would give them a closer look. He glanced around him, and it appeared that the demon from before was heading the same direction, he found it interesting on how they seemed to hold no fear for him. 

Alastor stopped right in front of Charlie’s door, and elected to knock, instead of just barging in as he tended to do sometimes. Luckily he only had to wait a few moments before Charlie swung the door open, an excited grin on her face. He found her enthusiasm endearing, compared to all the other frown prone demons in hell. 

“Soooo, how did it go?” She practically bounced with excitement, to which he had no idea what caused her extreme excitement this time. 

“Quite fine my dear.” He responded casually, grin not wavering despite the pounding inside his skull. “I have brought the documents.” 

“Perfect!” She held out her hands, and Alastor supplied her with the aforementioned documents. 

“Now I’m afraid I must be going.” He was about to clarify before clutching his head as an intense pain hit him. His ears rear back from the pain, and he puts a hand to the wall to steady himself for the moment. 

“What’s wrong Al?” She asked incredibly worried. 

“Just a headache, it will pass.” He assures her, as he fixes his composure to his cheery self, as if nothing had ever happened. 

“Oh. Well you can take the rest of the day off then.” She ensures him with a smile. “And there’s this really good medicine shop close to the hotel. The medicine sold there is really useful, I’d suggest going there if it’s really bad.” She says before excusing herself back to her office to do some work. 

He rubs his chin thinking, he really did want to alleviate the symptoms, it’s been awhile since he’s felt this vulnerable. With a shrug he proceeds to head for the main entrance and exit of the former Happy Hotel, current Hazbin Hotel. 

In his haste he missed the piercing eyes of the demon just behind the door, who had been listening. She pulls up her contact list, stopping at the one with a TV-emoji as it’s identifier. She dials it, waiting for the response. 

“This better be good.” Is the greeting she gets. 

“Awww, don’t be so cold Voxxy〜!” She chuckles at the deep sigh from the other end. “I am doing you a favor after all!” 

“I assume you have something?” 

“Always to the point with you.” She pouts. “But I think you’ll like this.” She switches to a grin while twirling her hair. 

“Mhmm, and what would that be?” The voice sounds intrigued now. 

“Your darling deer appears to be under the weather.” She can practically feel the interest from the other side. “And what’s more, he’s leaving the hotel on his own to the pharmacy down the street.” 

\--

Vox ends the call at that, a smirk on his face, things couldn’t be more perfect. He really would owe Velvet for this, but for now that didn’t bother his rather short temper. He would have to hurry to intersect Al before he made it back to the hotel, after all, he wouldn’t want to invoke the wrath of Lucifer’s daughter if he didn’t have to. 

“What’s got you so excited?” Valentino sends Vox a predatory grin from behind his heart shaped glasses. 

“Let’s just say it’s deer season.” Vox matches Valentino’s expression, as he lifts himself from the couch opposite to Valnetino, and his personal whore. 

“Oh, is it now〜?” Valentino chuckles silently eyes narrowing. “Good hunting to you then, and do keep me updated, partner.” 

“Whatever you say Val.” Vox responds dismissively before leaving the room to Valentino and his whores. He feels more giddy then he has in awhile, after all, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity for him, one he had waited for. 

\--

Alastor looked at the assortment of medicines, all of them worked via injection, which did not exactly offer him any comfort. He supposed injections were the only way to get medicine to add to the punishment that is hell, this was hell after all, minor comforts did not exist here. 

He grabbed the one that would work for his headache predicament, wanting to just return back to the hotel and sleep. That day off was starting to sound nice to him, maybe he’d eat that demon from last week. 

As he opens the door of the pharmacy he takes a moment to breathe in the awful air before beginning his trek back to the Hazbin Hotel. His headache only seems to have amplified along his journey, and honestly, he swore nothing else could go more wrong--

“Long time no see Al.” A slightly mechanical and familiar voice says from behind him. Alastor doesn’t turn around. This timing, there’s no way he could be this unlucky. He couldn’t panic, he just had to somehow scare off the other, before his vulnerability was discovered. 

“Vox, what a terrible surprise.” Alastor grins, voice filled with contempt, as he turns to face the TV-demon. “What brings you here?” 

“Why, I want a rematch.” Vox gestures to Alastor dramatically. Vox’s screen is filled with a victorious smirk, one that even unsettles Alastor slightly, not that he’d ever show it. 

Vox’s own aura had increased in intensity, sending off signals that messed with Alastor’s own radio signals. This only served to worsen the growing headache. Vox had a weird effect on other demons who didn’t have the power to protect themselves. It’s almost as if his signals weakened the minds of those affected by it. He was told it was like a TV left on too loud, frustrating, distracting, mind numbing, except in one’s own mind. This was the first time he felt the effects of it himself, not too strongly yet, but it served as a reminder of his handicapped state. He’d once seen Vox use it to cause an entire room of lesser demons to pass out in mere seconds, he’d scoffed at it then, now... 

“I’m quite busy actually.” Alastor said, as his radio voice sounded slightly distorted, until it completely disappeared at the last word, showcasing his real voice. How could the reverse TV-signals be affecting him so much? Worst of all, it seems Vox noticed as well, if the widening of his smile is anything to go by. 

“I’ve never seen that happen to you before.” Vox laughs at Alastor’s expense. “Could something be the matter with you?” Vox walks closer, increasing those signals of his. It was clear to Alastor now that this was no mere coincidence, he’d have to resolve this quickly. 

He summoned his microphone, he’d need it now to keep his voice steady. His alternate form would not listen to him and so he proceeded to call for his eldritch based magic instead, but as soon as he did, another explosive wave of pain flooded him, but at least he got something going to keep Vox busy for a second or two. Vox did not take much effort to avoid the attack. 

Alastor heavily slanted on top of his microphone, hand desperately clutching at his head, it hurt, hurt so much--No! he had to keep going, losing was no option. He lifts his gaze from the floor, eyes unfocused, still heavily leaning on the microphone stand. 

“You look worse for wear Al, just looking at you is hurting me.” Vox kept his approach steady, a malicious expression occupying his screen. Alastor did not trust his voice at the moment, and so he settled for narrowing his eyes at Vox, eyes still hazy. Alastor called for more of his powers, but received nothing more than another wave of blinding pain. This time the pain was too much for him, and he collapsed onto his knees, hand once again holding his head for dear life. His vision was blinded by white for a few moments, before returning to the haziness. His ears twitched at the pounding inside his head. 

“This is just too good.” It took a few seconds for it to register that Vox had just spoken to him and even longer that the demon was crouched right in front of him. Vox reached with his fingers to lift Alastor’s chin so they could maintain eye contact. Alastor immediately cringed at the contact, arm snapping to roughly grab Vox’s wrist. 

“Don’t touch me.” His voice sounded raw, unpolished and distressed. Vox broke the grip Alastor had on his wrist quite easily. 

“You’re hardly in any state to be making any demands.” Vox mused, while drinking in the vulnerable state of Alastor, The Radio Demon of all demons! Now all Vox needed to do was loosen up Alastor’s mind a bit, although with the lack of protection against his signals it wouldn’t be too long. 

Alastor felt something, something painful hammering against his already aching head. It caused an odd sensation of numbness to wash over him. He paid no attention to Vox, who was watching him intently, a patient grin adorning his features. Whatever the outside force was, it was doing a number on him, his ears fully reared back again, despite him trying to keep them still. Vox found the action absolutely endearing, and watched the twitchy movements with great fondness, it wouldn't be too much longer Vox told himself. A fogginess had settled into Alastor’s mind--where was he again?--he shook his head, and groaned in protest at the action, hand practically ripping his hair out. 

“Just give up Al, this’ll be a lot easier on both of us this way.” Vox said surprisingly softy, and then with both hands cupped Alastor’s lower back, pulling the deer demon into an embrace. Alastor barely noticed the sudden and normally intrusive contact, his mind felt broken into and damaged. The pain was slowly disappearing and turning into a blissful silence. Vox leaned Alastor’s head against his chest, after noticing most of the tension leave Alastor’s face. 

“There we go, that wasn’t so hard was it?” Vox said quietly fingers tracing against the deer demon’s cheeks. Alastor closed his eyes, and with one last ear twitch, allowed himself to be enveloped by the darkness. The minute Vox noticed that Alastor had finally passed out, he pulled out his phone to text the groupchat he shared with Val and Velvet. 

Vox: I got him!

Velvet: oooo〜! Picture or it didn’t happen!

Valentino: It’s good to see you had a successful caper, will we be seeing any of the infamous Radio Demon ourselves?

Vox: Oh no, I’ve seen what happens to demons under your care Val. 

Velvet: Picture! Picture!

Vox: How about no.

Velvet: Voxxy :(

Vox closed the phone at that, and turned his attention back to Alastor, he couldn’t help but feel his heart lighten up at the sereness that was the deer demon’s sleeping expression. It was nice seeing an expression beyond disgust and annoyance from him. The flop of Alastor’s ears brought his attention to them, and he couldn’t help but be curious. He removed his glove and reached for the fluffiness that was Alastor’s ears and was not disappointed, they were very fluffy. After, finishing with the touching of the ears, he affirmed that Alastor did indeed also have a tail, it was also very fluffy, and then felt he was ready to take the deer demon back with him. 

So getting ready to leave, he put his hand under Alastor’s legs and upper back, and hoisted himself up, carrying the other bridal style. He started heading back to his lodgings with a satisfied expression, Alastor in toe, willing or not. Leaving in his wake a few boggled demons and a devastated Angel Dust, who had been watching, knowing he had no chance to do anything. 

Vox would erase him without so much as breaking a sweat. It took him a few minutes for his mind to catch up, before he went into full blown panic. Alastor had just practically had his ass handed back to him. What the--more like how the hell did that just happen?! Angel had to call Charlie and fast. 

Angel pulled out his phone in record time, only to get a No Signal pop up to his phone. Although it disappeared after a bit, and he felt relieved until he saw he had just received a message from his boss. 

Val: Angel Cakes, I’m going to need you to keep that troublesome mouth of yours shut, you got that Baby?

Angel felt himself blanch at the sight, but then again, he didn’t know Alastor that well...It wouldn’t matter that much, would it?

From above the dejected Angel Dust, Velvet swung her legs in a cheery manner, eyes glued to the text correspondence with Val. This operation had gone off without a hitch, another rival crossed off the list.


	2. Chapter 2

Vox kept readjusting his grip on Alastor, when his hands got tired from the weight. Every now and again he’d see a demon look at the pair in shock or disbelief, it wasn’t long until the whole incident blew up, which would cause it’s own problem, but mostly Vox liked the idea of this getting out. Before long, 666 News would be getting some coverage, and basically Alastor’s reputation would be in shambles. 

“Voxxy〜!” A high pitched voice called out from behind him, and he internally sighed. Velvet was anything, if persistent. She caught up to him quickly and grinned at the red demon being carried. She was about to reach over and try feeling the ears. Although Vox quickly slapped away her hands, and she pouted in protest. 

“Hands off.” Vox grumbles, pilling Al closer to himself. Velvet side eyes the action, her grin returning again, and suddenly snaps her phone open and takes a picture. Before admiring her handiwork. 

“Delete that.” He turns his head to face her, a menacing aura coming from him. 

“What was it you said again? ‘How about no.’” She skips on ahead of him, and into the now visible Porn Studio building. 

He watches her go and follows suit inside the actual building, opening the door with his body, due to the unavailability of his hands. 

All of the patrons, workers and other staff turn to him, looking at him and then Alastor. No one dared say anything, but he could see the questions start to rise from them. He pointedly ignored all of them and headed to his personal living arrangements. He was mostly relieved that he hadn’t run into Valentino yet. 

Vox finally set down Alastor on the bed inside his abode. Luckily the deer demon was still fast asleep, so Vox had time to prepare for the inevitable chaos that would ensue when Al did wake up. 

For now he reached into the medicine cabinet he knew he had, as truthfully he felt bad for the headache he knew Alastor had, although he couldn’t completely cure the ailment. If he did, he’d have to wrestle Al into submission all over again. He pulled out the syringe, and reached for an excess solvent that he’d be adding to the shot, it would make the deer demon more...agreeable, to the proposition he was going to make. 

Once finished, he took ahold of Al’s arm, and positioned the syringe accordingly. This was going to be a lot easier thanks to Al still being asleep. Vox didn’t want to imagine what kind of hassle this could’ve turned out to be, not to mention Al would be more incredulous if he realized that he’d been drugged. 

After finishing with the procedure Vox proceeded to put the syringe away, as if it hadn’t been used at all. Now he’d have to wait for Al to actually wake up, before anything further could be done. Vox pulled up the groupchat between him, Velvet and Val. He saw some messages from before that he’d been too busy to respond to. 

Velvet: How’s the deal with the fox looking demons?

Valentino: It’s going quite fine, a bit messy. Like most lower demons anyway.

Velvet: hah, isn’t it funny when they start begging? :D

Valentino: We could definitely use more influence, this whole mess wouldn’t be so messy if they knew a bit more fear for us.

Velvet: Don’t ignore my comment!

Velvet: Also I see you lurking Voxxy!

Vox: We’re going to get that influence soon enough Val. 

Velvet: stooooooop ignoooooring meeeeeee!

Velvet: :(

Valentino: Are you that confident in your deal making capabilities? 

Velvet: :(

Vox: Trust me, even if I’m not, he’s in no position to refuse, nor is he as sharp as usual, I made sure of that. 

Velvet: :(

Velvet: ...

Velvet: That’s pretty cold Voxxy, and here I thought you liked him. 

Valentino: That does sound quite devious, but if things go as you say, then it will be worth it. 

Velvet: Speaking of, what is he doing? 

Vox: Sleeping. 

Vox: Not anymore. 

Valentino: Keep us informed. 

Velvet: Good luck〜!

Alastor felt positively horrible, he’d had a few hangovers in his life, but this was way beyond any of them. He sat up hands cradling his head, feeling a bit disoriented, although not knowing why. Everything felt weird, and why was there so much turquoise everywhere..? That thought brought the situation back to him, the disorientation was because he had no idea where he was. A quick glance behind him and he spotted the cause of all this, Vox. Vox had been observing him silently. Alastor froze in place, just staring. 

“Oh man.” Vox said in between laughing. “I’ve heard of the saying, like a deer in headlights, but I never actually thought you could do that!” He kept laughing, clearly finding it entertaining. Alastor found no amusement in the situation, and elected not to give a response. He still felt absolutely horrible, and his mind still a bit numb. If he wanted to avoid being killed or worse he’d--

“I can see those gears of yours spinning.” Vox shifted his features to a resigned frown. “But you have no dominion here, this is my domain. There’s a reason I never walk into your Radio Tower. Anyways, just save me the effort of having to wrangle you down again, which I will do if I have to.” Vox finished, to which Alastor chuckled lowly. 

“I must say, if you expected me to just wait for whatever you have planned, then you are mistaken.” Alastor stood up from the bed and leaned onto the opposite wall to steady himself. He’d barely used any of his powers and already felt like he wanted to curl right back up and sleep. 

“Very convincing Al.” Vox raised an eyebrow at Alastor’s slouching form. “You can’t even stand upright.” 

“Is there a mute option for you?” Alastor kept walking towards the door, using various objects as support. 

“Nope, not a thing.” Vox watched Alastor’s trek with slight confusion. “Where are you going?” 

“I’m leaving.” Alastor opened the door and continued walking into the hallway that accompanied it. He took a small pride in seeing Vox look so dumbfounded by his response. 

“You think you can just leave?” Vox followed next to Alastor, matching the slow pace of the latter. 

“Not necessarily, but I did tell you I wasn’t going to just wait.” Alastor felt spots dancing around his peripheral. With that he stopped to take a break before his body failed him, again. 

“Do you even know where you’re going?” Vox stopped next to Alastor, crossing his arms. He was expecting some form of an attack and kept his guard up. 

“Will you tone down your frequency, it’s practically maddening.” Alastor pinches his temple, as if the action would clear his head, but mostly it did nothing. 

“Also a no. It’s keeping you complacent.” Vox grinned at the glare he received from Alastor. “You’re a lot nicer when complacent.” He invades Alastor’s personal space. Alastor was going to retort and step back to gain some personal space when he’s interrupted. 

“Did I interrupt something gentlemen?” A low cool voice cuts in harshly. 

“No Val, you didn’t interrupt anything.” Vox looks to where Valentino is standing, and he too is grinning in a noticeable manner. 

“Ah, good, as I was just about to say. I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure of meeting you, Alastor.” Valentino looks at the state that Alastor is in, feeling an ounce of pity for the deer demon. 

“The pleasure would be all mine,” he pointedly glances to Vox, who gives an innocent shrug. “Would it not be for the current..circumstances.” Valentino looks amused by the manner of which Alastor conveyed his predicament. It couldn’t have felt nice, Valentino guessed, being trapped between two overlords while being so powerless. 

“I do hope that you enjoy your stay.” Valentino says cordially, in a passive aggressive manner. “But I’m afraid I’m quite busy at the moment.” With that he leaves the two overlords behind. 

“Well, now you’ve met Val.” Vox says while looking at the door that Valentino left through. 

“I’m afraid I don’t intend to socialize.” Alastor walks with a brisker pace, now having a renewed sense of energy. 

“Just stop.” Vox stops following Alastor. He really couldn’t let Alastor go any further, meaning this charade had to end here.

Alastor stops for a moment, ears perking up as if in danger. Vox sighed as it looked like Al wasn’t just going to walk back, and not waste both their time. 

—

Alastor leans against the head frame of the bed, silently wishing for erasure. Now not only did he have a headache, but he also felt nauseous and dizzy along with his dignity being destroyed. 

“I told you it was a bad idea.” Vox reminds while sitting at his desk once more. His room really did sport too much turquoise, it was just tacky, Alastor complained internally, not the best color for a headache. Alastor couldn’t manage a response to Vox’s statement. 

“But now that you’ve settled down again.” He makes a point to emphasize again. “Let me tell you the actual reason you’re still alive.” Alastor still doesn’t say anything, he just leans with his eyes closed, attentive to his surroundings. 

“Let’s make a deal.” Vox says as Alastor’s eyes snap open, incredulous. “We want you as an ally, and would like to sign a truce.” As soon as Vox finishes, Alastor begins laughing. A cruel disbelieving laugh. 

“Geez, it’s not that funny.” Vox rolls his eyes. “Besides, you’re out of options buddy.” He leans onto the back of his chair, arms crossed. 

“Have you the resources or patience for that kind of thing, my dear?” Alastor’s condescending and chipper mood seems to have slightly returned. Vox slightly flushes at the use of a nickname from Alastor. 

“On the contrary, there’s three of us. And I can wait an eternity if I have to, we do have all the time in the world Al.” Vox responds just as cruelly. There is no visible change in Alastor, but he does close his eyes again. “Or let’s put it this way, I have all the time in the world. You, not so much.” 

“Is that so?” Alastor shifts positions, getting more comfortable, as comfortable as he could be in this situation. 

“I hope you realize that with you gone, you’ve left several things vulnerable.” Vox watches with great glee as Alastor stiffens at the mention. “That new hotel for example, it would be a shame.” 

“Dare you face Lucifer’s wrath?” Alastor counters. 

“As long as we do it without hurting the princess it will be fine, the rest of the patrons however do not get the same considerations. Aren’t those two confidants of yours working there?” Vox leans apart of his TV-head on his hand. “Besides! It’s not only the hotel. Rosie might find herself and her little emporium in trouble, and that lovely gal...what was her name? Mimzy! Might find herself erased accidentally. Wouldn’t that be fun?” He can barely suppress the laughs at the expression Alastor gives him, a mixture between poorly hid anger and disgust. 

“So this can be painless, or I can make this a living hell for you, and as fun as that sounds, I’m giving you a choice here.” Vox holds out his hand. “Just accept the deal.” 

“What are your terms?” Alastor asks, to which Vox widens his smile to. 

“The usual, like what you have with Rosie. No infighting, assistance against common foes, sharing of resources and property, all those kinds of things, I’m sure you’re aware.” Vox responds excitedly. “So! Do we have a deal?” He walks over to the other end of the bed. Alastor stares at the floor in silence, before scooching to the end Vox was at. 

“I accept your proposition.” Alastor finally says, and gets up to take Vox’s hand, to seal the deal and his fate. When his hand reaches Vox’s hand, a mixture of a green and cyan aura envelopes both of them. Alastor winces at the slight shock Vox’s hand gives him.

Alastor removes his hand immediately when the gesture is done. Vox looks disturbingly giddy, if the small sparks running through his arms was anything to go by. And suddenly without warning Vox pulls Alastor into one of those side-hugs he himself usually gave to others. 

“This is going to be great, you’ll see!” The TV demon says with a dramatic arm gesture. Alastor doesn’t pay much attention to it as he weakly slips out of the constrictive and unwanted grasp. He quickly dusts himself with his hands, a disgusted expression adorning his features. 

“Ouch, that’s cold Al.” Vox frowns at the movements from Alastor, who still looks repulsed. 

“Get used to it.” Alastor informs the other coolly. “May I go now?” 

“Aww, leaving so soon?” 

“Absolutely.” Alastor’s ears sway as he gets going to the door once again, and he can see Vox look at them. He still uses different objects to lean on. Vox follows Alastor’s slow pace once more. 

“What are you doing?” The deer demon asks after noticing Vox following him. 

“First of all, you have no idea where you’re going. Second of all, you think you can just go out there in the state you’re in, and not get offed by some lower demon scum?” Vox points out. 

“Third, what makes you think I want to be seen with you.” Alastor says sharply, pausing to think. 

“Yeah...that ship has sailed.” Vox responds sheepishly. Alastor gives a slightly bewildered and contemplative expression. 

“They what?” Alastor pauses, looking for words. “666 News?” 

“Probably.” 

Alastor sighs deeply, what a mess. This would not be fun damage control. He could practically hear the two news anchors, Scandal! Radio Demon defeated by known rival Overlord Vox! Now there’s a headline if he’d ever heard one. 

“Had to be out sooner or later.” Vox tries. 

“Perhaps, however, this has now robbed me of choosing how it’s presented to the common audience. I am a Radio Host afterall.” Alastor doesn’t seem nearly as angry as Vox thought he would be, maybe he was just too tired at the moment. “Is there a more subtle way of returning to the hotel?” 

“Yeah, follow me.” Vox confirms, and there are no further arguments made on Alastor’s part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be a bit shorter. Thank you for the support!


	3. Chapter 3

“You hear that Tom?” Katie gives off a menacing vibe towards her co-host. 

“Of course.” Tom looks uncomfortable by Katie’s intensity. “The earlier footage by a witness present proves it.” 

“Looks like the Overlord hierarchy is about to change!” She continues with a dubious smile. “When we get our juicy update, we’ll broadcast it live right here for all of you filthy sinners! Stay with us〜!” She says before looking off camera. 

“No I will not fuck you, you teleprompter piece of--” 

It cuts off air. 

“How could you NOT HAVE seen it?!” Vaggie yells in Angel Dust’s direction. 

“Look! I don’t know what to tell ya! I saw nothin’!” Angel yells back, all four arms crossed. Charlie sits thinking in the hotel lobby, clearly distressed with the latest news. Niffty is overcleaning the place, must be a nervous tick, Charlie concluded a long time ago. Even Husk seems slightly on edge. 

“EVERYONE else saw it! Yet you didn't?! No! That’s some bullshit and we both know it!” Vaggie gives Angel an accusatory finger. She looked like she wanted to throttle Angel, and send him to that double hell Angel was scoffing about. 

“Please Vaggie, it will be alright.” Charlie stands up taking Vaggie’s shoulders and giving her a gentle smile. 

“Charlie, he’s obviously lying.” Vaggie takes Charlie’s hands from her shoulders and cradles them. 

“We...we can’t know that.” She gives Angel a thoughtful look. “Although I did send you to the same store to get more medicine for Ms.Turpa Kiinni.” 

“I keep tellin’ you two, there wasn’t no nothin’ to see.” Angel looks away, causing Vaggie to narrow her eyes at him. “Besides, it’s Alastor, he’ll be fine.” 

“You better hope so.” Vaggie is still glaring daggers at him. Husk and Niffty give each other looks, on one hand if he really is erased, they would possibly be free, on the other, it left them open to Alastor’s enemies. 

Charlie wonders if Angel is really telling the truth, they could’ve done something, if he’d warned them...Vaggie squeezes Charlie’s hand and gives her a reassuring smile. Charlie mirrors the smile and they laugh after a bit. Angel looks at the two of them with an unreadable expression. 

“We’re just going to have to wait for him.” Charlie finally announces, she couldn’t really see another course of action. Sure she knew where Vox was staying, but it would do no good barging in the place, demanding Alastor back. Husk and Niffty talk to each other in hushed tones and leave the lobby.

Angel went to sit down on the couch near the bar and pulled out his phone. He hated this feeling he had, it was almost like he felt guilty. But why should he? It’s not like he knew Alastor that well, or anyone at the hotel for that matter. Besides, here in hell you do whatever you can to survive. Maybe an outing with Cherri could cheer him up. 

Angie: ya down to blow som shit up? these crazy bitches have been on my ass all day and not in the fun way 

CherriTheBomb: yeah! Got some loser here at that shitty bar by that clothes shop

Angie: Count me in 

Angel heads towards the direction of the front door feeling a bit more excited now. He squashed down the guilt in preparation for the chaos to ensue with Cherri. He pulls back his hair fluff to straighten it and puts a hand to the doorknob of the front entrance. 

“Stop right there! Where the hell do you think you’re going?!” Vaggie yells from across the room. 

“Out!” Angel glares right back at her. To hell with this hotel, he says. 

“No way, not after the shit you pulled, sit your lying ass right down!” She points to the couch he was just at and crosses her arms. He groans loudly and slumps his form, but it doesn’t look like Vaggie’s going to let up, fuck me, Angel curses. 

“Darse prisa!” She says after he doesn’t do anything, and although he couldn’t understand her, he could guess what she meant. 

“Hey..uh Vaggie! The stove did the thingy again…” Charlie says from the kitchen sounding worried. 

“Don’t put the temperature so high!” Vaggie rushes into the kitchen, and Angel considers his options. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to come back here if he left now, but was that really such a bad thing? He startles at the sound of knocking. It was an odd rhythmic knocking he’d only heard once. Angel glanced around and so nobody else was in the lobby, so it would have to be him then. 

Angel pulls the door open, and Alastor is standing--well--slouching there. And it was no understatement to say that he looked terrible. For one, he was leaning against the wall, his hair was disheveled and the glow in his eyes was dimmer than usual along with them seeming almost lifeless. Angel stares at Alastor for a bit more before noticing that he wasn’t alone. 

“Uh Guys! He’s back!” Angel yells to the others. He winces at the crash sounds from the kitchen as Charlie runs to the lobby. 

“Really??” She seems extremely relieved. 

“But..uh..” Instead of explaining he steps out of the way, showcasing the unexpected guest. Charlie looks surprised, and the TV demon gives her a wide grin, while Alastor steps inside slowly, clearly regretting all his afterlife decisions. 

“Hello princess.” Vox greets courteously with a slight bow. 

“...Hello.” Charlie says uncertainly, glancing at Alastor’s disheveled state, clearly concerned. A sentiment shared with Angel, who could see Alastor wasn’t quite steady with his feet. While Charlie and now Vaggie deal with the other Overlord Angel looks to Alastor. 

“Hey, uh, ya need some help there?” Angel asks uncertainly, knowing very well that the deer liked his personal space. He wasn’t quite sure if that applied in this case though. 

“No need, good fellow.” Angel is not convinced one bit. 

“What are you doing here?” Vaggie puts a protective hand in front of Charlie who still looks worried. “Leave or I’ll help you do it!” She holds out her harpoon in a defensive manner, much to how she greeted Alastor. She really didn’t like men, Angel muses, but then again, he already didn’t like this TV guy. 

“Now that’s something I’d pay to see.” Vox seems about as threatened by it as Alastor was at first. “I can see why Al likes it here so much.” 

“Look, Alastor I promise I won’t make any of those sex jokes ya don’t like. Just let me help ya.” Angel says genuinely, maybe this would help take away his guilt from earlier. Alastor doesn’t say anything, but after a bit nods in agreement. Angel takes this opportunity to urge Alastor to lean against him, his superior height would be of use. 

“You!” Angel hears Husk’s gruffy voice from the entrance of the living quarters. “You motherfucker nearly crushed me under a building!” Husk’s wings flare up, showcasing his anger with the TV demon. 

“Ah, well.” Vox doesn’t sound the least bit regretful as he smiles at the angry cat. “It was simply some rivalry business, not personal, no hard feelings, right?” 

“No hard feelings my ass.” Husk takes a swig of his booze, while maintaining a glare. Vox seems personally amused by this, as if it was the reaction he’d wanted out of Husk. 

“You can take your leave Vox.” Alastor cuts in. Everyone who wasn’t Vox did a double take at the complete lack of a radio filter in his voice. It sounded wrong, Angel thinks while keeping Alastor upright. Of course the madman still had his telltale grin, which was not a good combination with the weariness in his eyes. 

“Why I’m wounded Al.” Vox puts a hand to his chest. “It’s almost like you don’t want me here.” 

“Oh trust me, I really don’t.” Alastor manages a laugh. 

“So cruel.” Vox responds dramatically while Alastor rolls his eyes. “I’ll be back in a few days, try not to miss me too much.” 

“The only things of mine that are missing you are my attacks.” Alastor’s smile widens at the offended look he gets from Vox. His eyes trail after the TV demon until he is finally out the door. Angel can see some of the stiffness leave Alastor when the coast is clear. 

“Come on then, let’s get going.” Angel starts towards Alastor’s room, fully aware of the others watching the pair, with a million questions. He can also tell Alastor doesn’t want to answer anything yet, he understood that feeling well, he felt the same way after a hit from PCP. 

Angel sighed in relief when they finally made it to Alastor’s room, it was easy to tell from the eerie vibe it gave off compared to all the other doors at the hotel. 

“Soooo…” Angel tried breaking the silence, but felt awkward the minute he opened his mouth. 

“I quite appreciate the help, my dear.” Alastor pushes the door open, and with a final acknowledgement to Angel, closes the door behind him. Angel leaves in silence towards his own room, mentally preparing himself for the chaos that was bound to ensue. 

\--

Vox sits inside the limo, feeling disinterested. His earlier high long gone, until he remembers that he forgot to tell Val and Velvet about the newest update. After all, they had a new member to their trio now. 

Vox: We’re a whole member bigger now. 

Velvet: Really??

Valentino: Well, color me surprised. 

Vox: Lovin the trust you guys have for my abilities. 

Valentino: It’s not necessarily that

Velvet: Ouch, can we have an F for Voxxy?

Velvet: F

Vox: Very funny.

Velvet: I know right? 

Vox closes his phone, and sees the Porn Studio come into sight anyway. He had plenty to plan, getting Al to agree to the deal was only so far of his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, me trying to write dialogue for Angel and Cherri is a disaster. 'How do you do, fellow teenagers?' is my knowledge of pop culture, as a teenager myself. I'm beginning to think that Alastor is a mood, I regret all my afterlife choices, and I don't even have one...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter warning!

Charlie was getting more and more worried, Angel noticed. Truthfully, it’s been three days since Alastor returned to the hotel, and he still hasn’t left his room. The only one who had been inside was Niffty, and she kept assuring them that he was fine. When Charlie asked Husk instead, the only response she got was ‘the bastard’s fine’. 

Currently Charlie was somewhere off with Vaggie and Angel could imagine what they were doing. Let them enjoy their fun times, if they want to. It in itself reminded Angel of the last incident when the two were at it. 

Angel had been minding his own business, texting Cherri about the hotel on his way to his room. He assumed Alastor had been walking the other hallway next to the one he was currently on. Accordingly Alastor had done the thing where he barges into someone’s room without asking and karma had hit him that day. He’d walked in on Charlie and Vaggie being less then indecent with each other. The startled noise Alastor had made at the sight could be heard throughout almost the entire hotel. Angel had been cackling the minute he realized what had happened, although he regretted it quickly after one of Alastor’s sentient shadows bashed him through the wall. He’d had to pull out splinters out of his fur for the rest of the day, and Alastor had disappeared to god knows where. 

Angel was also wondering when that TV asshole was coming back, Alastor had called him Vox. Angel had heard Val talk to someone with that name, but he never paid attention to that side of Val’s business, now he wished he had. Angel stopped after hearing Fat Nuggets oink at him and he immediately cooed at his tiny pig. 

\--

Alastor pulled on his coat and checked the mirror for his appearance. Once he felt that it was to his standards, he left his room. He had to confer with Charlie about his newest...partners, because the hotel could be considered an extension of himself. Meaning as his newly appointed allies they’d have quite a free reign on the property. He’d already talked it over with Rosie, who didn’t seem to have any problems with it. That was a big relief, considering she was his only Overlord ally up until this point. Alastor had also told Mimzy, who’s only reaction was telling him to be careful, and that he was going to be. 

Once again as he passed the apple decorated hallway he felt like the apples were moving. Darn apple wallpapers, Alastor sped up his trek. The increased speed of his walk brought him to Charlie’s door faster. He wasted no time knocking on her door. 

A few minutes later Charlie opened the door and Alastor could see Vaggie was also there. She gave him a glare with crossed arms, while Charlie looked happy to see he was alright. 

“Were you two…?” Alastor asks vaguely internally cringing at the prospect. 

“Oh! No, no we weren’t. Just watching a movie.” She gestures to a picture box. Alastor nods slowly, still feeling uncomfortable. “So, what did you want to tell me?” 

“There was a recent development concerning my position here, that I'd' like to discuss.” Alastor informs her casually before looking back to Vaggie. “In private?” 

“Anything you can tell me, you can also tell Vaggie.” Charlie says sternly. “She’s my manager.” There is no room for argument in her voice, and Alastor can see Vaggie’s expression lighten a bit. 

“Very well.” Alastor concedes, there was no need to argue over something so simple. Vaggie took a seat next to Charlie’s office chair while Alastor took a seat adjacent to the two. They made a formidable business pair Alastor had to admit. 

“What new change should I know about?” Charlie asks after everyone is comfortable. 

“During my...absence, I was forced to come to a decision I didn’t like.” Alastor says distastefully. “I have now signed by contract, to become allies with the Overlords Velvet, Valentino and Vox.” 

“And what does that mean..?” Charlie asks skeptically while Vaggie looks a mix between anger and confusion. 

“Meaning, as I help you run this hotel as your benefactor, they have certain rights to the Hotel. Nothing extreme of course, you still own and decide for the Hotel. They may come and go as they please and can be taken into account in the funding, which in turn means they can suggest things for the Hotel.” Alastor finishes while leaning on his microphone. His shadow appears to have left him. 

“You.they.WHAT?” Vaggie finally says something, and she looks disbelieving. Alastor can’t exactly fault her for it, had someone told him a week ago that this was his situation, he would’ve laughed and then erased them. 

“They can walk around the hotel, and can talk to me about possible changes? Like you can? Eh, I’m positive we can turn this development into a positive thing!” Charlie says confidently while Vaggie and Alastor give her skeptical looks. “They will have to follow the Hotel rules while they’re here though!” 

“Why of course, you can inform them yourself if and when they next come.” Alastor feels another bout of relief wash over him, he really didn’t want to be kicked out due to this inconvenience. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to vacate back to my room and you two may continue your evening...activities.” Alastor stands up, and he can see Charlie and Vaggie glance at each other with a poorly hidden giggle at the mention of activities. 

“See you later Al.” Charlie says with amusement as the two return in front of the picture box. Alastor leaves the room with that and closes the door behind him. His shadow appears to have wandered the hallways, but nothing of interest seems to have happened. The trip to return to his room was quite uneventful, aside from the moving wallpaper, that haunted him every step of the way. 

His own room is a sight for sore eyes, and he enters while putting on the radio. An old jazz song plays and Alastor starts singing the familiar lyrics that come to it. 

\--

Earlier that day Vox had been talking with Velvet about possible outings they could try inviting their new ally to. Velvet was lying on the couch, phone in hand checking all the new ratings to her company. 

“But, like, what does he like?” Velvet glances from her phone towards Vox. 

“Well, I think he likes cooking, I know he likes killing and I think he actually cannibalizes demons…” Vox trails off connecting the things he just said. 

“That’s pretty messed up.” Velvet says, not really caring about it. 

“You’re one to talk.” Vox sneers in her direction. “Do you think he cooks the demons he chooses to eat..? Would he serve it to others?” He looks less than happy about the thought. 

“Probably. But what else does he like? Unless you plan on giving yourself to him on a silver platter?” Velvet snickers at the thought. 

“Ew no. I’ve heard him singing, so I’m assuming he likes to do that.” Vox says while thinking. 

“We could buy out Mimzy’s place for a night and invite him and that hotel gang there. I know for a fact that Charlie’s looking for alternate ways of getting the people there off their habits.” Velvet seems to actually get intrigued by the prospect. “I could use some dancing myself.” 

“Music therapy!” Vox finishes her thought. “I knew you weren’t a total disappointment.” 

“Why are you always so mean to me?” Velvet pouts but Vox seems to already have moved onto thinking further into the idea. “Should I tell Val?” 

“Yeah, you do that.” Vox says dismissively. “I’m going to go invite the freaks.” 

“No fair! I want to come too!” Velvet whines, she hadn’t even gotten to properly meet Alastor yet. 

“...Fine, call Val in the car.” Vox starts heading for their ride with an excited Velvet. She hops around with a wide grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People love musicals says Millie, well, let's test that theory then.

Vox clambers out of the limousine and looks the odd hotel up and down. Velvet takes several pictures and also checks out the weird architecture. She races to the front entrance and knocks on the door, Vox in turn gets distracted by the sound of singing. He follows it to a balcony where the sound is coming from, and normally he wouldn't be curious. However, he was certain he knew the owner of this voice. Right he was when he stood directly under the balcony. He also recognized the song that Alastor was singing to, it was an old jazz song way that he would’ve never heard of, if he hadn’t researched the time period. 

Vox leaned against the wall and listened to the singing, simply enjoying the sound of it. It was clear Alastor had done a lot of singing, as he was proficient at the activity. The song ends and a new one starts playing, one very familiar to Vox, although he hadn’t known Alastor knew of it. For some reason Alastor stops the song before it can get going. He leaves at the same time as when Alastor stopped the song, he assumed Alastor sensed Velvet’s presence inside the hotel and left to go greet her. 

He leaves to join Velvet in the hotel lobby and misses Alastor’s shadow watching him with a malformed grin. 

“Hello everyone!!” Velvet exclaims the minute she is let inside the lobby. 

“Hi, are you here for the hotel?” Charlie asks hopefully. 

“Sorry Charlie.” She says, smile still present while Charlie’s hopes die down. “I’m here for Al!” 

“Greetings to you too Velvet.” Alastor says from the opposite doorway. She turns to face him, excitement present. She runs to him and Angel watches the scene with confusion, having just arrived. 

“Can I take a picture with you?” She asks boldly while practically vibrating in place, Angel shakes his head after a few minutes of following her micro movements. 

“With that?” He points to her handheld picture box. She nods her smile doubling in its size with. 

“Don’t worry Al, I only use this phone to ruin Vox’s life, I promise to spare you.” She declares, watching as Alastor’s amusement grows with her confession. 

“Is that so? Well in that case, at least let me shake your hand first Velvet.” He hands his microphone to his shadow that has just returned. The shadow watches him intently with an increased amount of happiness. 

“Pleasure to meet you Al.” She holds out her hand and Alastor shakes it. 

“Quite a pleasure, something tells me I’m going to like you.” He widens his grin and retracts his hand. She seems like much more fun than Vox, maybe this partnership didn’t have to be all bad. He wonders if she knows anything compromising about the TV demon, he’d have to ask. 

“Could you help with the height difference?” She gestures to their height difference. 

“Oh my, how rude of me.” He lets her sit on his hand, pulling her to his height, she was light enough to have this work. She looks around, marveling at the new height she was at. 

“You’re a lot nicer than Voxxy! Now just look at the top half of the phone.” She instructs as she positions the phone for a selfie. He does so as instructed and she takes the photo quickly, smiling at how it turned out. She was going to show him how it turned out when she was interrupted. 

“So you’ll let her touch you, but not me?” A new voice from the entryway. 

“Anyday.” Alastor wastes no time with a response. He turns to face Vox at the front entrance, and since Velvet is still propped on his arm, she does too by default. 

“See, it’s not just me who thinks you’re lame.” Velvet laughs, taking great pleasure seeing Vox so wound up. Everyone else keeps watching the interaction between the three Overlords, getting increasingly confused. Charlie has a confused and patient smile, Vaggie looks like she wants to deck all three of them, Husk is passed out on the bar, Angel is staring mind devoid of any logic and Niffty isn’t here. 

“Did you even tell them why we’re here?” Vox ignores the jabs at him. He’s frowning at the closeness between Velvet and Alastor. 

“That’s right.” Alastor sets Velvet down as she begins to talk. “We’ve rented out Mimzy’s place for a night, we’re asking if you all want to come?” 

“Really??” Charlie’s earlier hope returns and she looks to Velvet with wide eyes. Vox watches the reaction with a smile, until Alastor glares at him for the action. The two keep at it until Alastor finally looks away to see the reactions of everyone else. 

“Are you sure this isn’t a bad idea.” Vaggie walks to Charlie looking worried. 

“Don’t worry doll, as allies of Al, we can’t harm you.” Vox interrupts with a smug expression. It looked like this idea was actually going to work. 

“I wouldn’t mind some dancing or singing myself.” Angel adds, looking towards Charlie. “I’m sure the rest of the demons here wouldn’t either.” 

Charlie looks to Alastor on his opinion on the whole thing. He seems to be thinking while accepting the microphone back from his shadow. 

“I suppose so, I can’t say I'm averse to the idea of singing or dancing.” Alastor finally says, throwing Vox a suspicious glance, Vox makes no reaction to it. He glances at Charlie for a final confirmation. 

“Vaggie, let everyone know we’re going out tonight!” She throws up her hands in elation. Vaggie still seems a bit on edge but agrees and goes for the announcer. Vox feels enthusiastic, he had a new idea that he just thought of, that he wanted to test out. Velvet is checking out Alastor’s seemingly sentient shadow with great interest, it was a curious topic for Vox too. 

“Is that shadow of yours alive Al?” Vox asks while Charlie and Vaggie are preparing all the patrons. Velvet turns to face Alastor too, clearly hoping for an answer as well. Vox walks closer to the pair while waiting for a response. 

“Why would I tell you?” Alastor answers looking to his shadow, that’s cackling at Vox. Alastor looks back to Vox clearly amused as well. He’d wipe that smugness from Al, Vox internally promises. 

“Come on now, we’re partners now.” Vox smirks pulling Al close to him, one hand on his upper back, the other on Al’s arm. He can see the half second of alarm that passes through Al’s expression before he disappears from the hold to somewhere behind him. Angel Dust gives the scene a startled expression. 

“Unfortunately you’re right, that doesn’t mean I have to tell you everything though.” Alastor rubs the parts where he was touched. Velvet notices the action and gives a cruel grin towards Vox. The shadow has stopped laughing but is looking incredibly smug. 

“We’re ready to go!” Charlie announces. 

“We can split the demons between the two limousines.” Alastor adds matter of factly. “Can’t we?” He poses the question to the other two Overlords.

“Of course!” Velvet agrees without Vox’s input. 

\--

Mimzy had accepted them, well some of them, more graciously than others. She and Alastor had started chatting at the entrance while Charlie and Vaggie corralled all the demons inside the establishment. She reminded them all not to break any of the rules she had set for them. Vox and Velvet met up with Valentino at the entrance. Angel Dust had felt his pulse slightly elevate at the sight of the Overlord. Unfortunate for him Valentino spotted him. 

“Angel Cakes～.” Valentino calls over Angel Dust who dutifully goes over to Valentino. 

“Heya boss.” He greets politely. Vox and Velvet give him looks akin to pity before excusing themselves to enter the party that was starting at Mimzy’s. 

“Can’t imagine working for Val.” Velvet admits once they’re inside. 

“I don’t even want to imagine.” Vox agrees, watching the scene inside with interest. Most of the demons were dancing to the music that was in the background for now. A few of them had taken to drinking, although the princess seemed to be watching them carefully. 

The two of them sat at one of the booths which everyone else avoided. Clearly being the ‘Overlords only’ booth, one where Valentino went to sit at Angel Dust in toe once the two were done outside. They were clearly still talking about something, probably business, Vox guessed. Velvet was taking videos of the party and clearly chatting to some other people about it. No one had been brave enough to take the stage yet. Alastor was still chatting with Mimzy but the two had moved to sit in their own booth. Angel Dust left Val, who now talked to Velvet. Angel Dust met up with a cyclops demon at the entrance and they ran off somewhere causing chaos. 

It turned out to be the princess and her white haired partner that took up the stage first. They duetted Macarena with impressive syncing. Most demons clapped, and the Overlords did so as well out of politeness. Mimzy had left Alastor alone, maybe to deal with something, Vox didn’t know. 

Next came a few unknown demons that the princess managed to encourage into singing, some of them had at least some talent, the others, not even that. There were a surprising amount of performances. While Angel Dust and his friend were pulling of Last Friday Night, Vox walked over to Alastor who was watching. He could tell Alastor wished to take the stage, why hadn’t he, Vox pondered. 

“What is it?” Alastor asked when Vox reached him. 

“Care to join me on stage?” Vox asked bluntly and Alastor gave him an unreadable expression. 

“You can sing?” Alastor asked, sounding honestly surprised. 

“Of course I can, you’re not the only one in the entertainment department.” Vox scoffed. He hadn’t really sung in public very much, but he’d make an exception if it meant he could do it with Al. 

“What song would it even be?” Alastor seemed to be buying into the idea, guess he really wanted to take the stage. Vox shows him the name and Alastor looks like he’s about to laugh, but doesn’t. 

“It’s fitting.” Vox is delighted by the fact that he hasn’t gotten completely rejected. That’s what usually happened, besides, he was pushing it with the song a bit. He just thought it would be ironic and clearly so did Alastor. “I know you know the lyrics Al.” 

“We better make this a performance then.” Alastor declares and now Vox could see the empty glasses, that explained Alastor’s adventurous mood tonight. 

“Let me take the lead on this song Al.” Vox offers his hand to hoist Alastor up from where he’s sitting and it’s accepted by the deer demon. 

“Whatever makes you embarrass yourself more.” Alastor follows Vox to the stage queue where there is no one at the moment. Angel Dust and his companion have already vacated the stage. Charlie looks to the two of them with momentary confusion before giving them a thumbs up. 

Once they’re on the stage, he can see Val look interested in what’s to come. Velvet has perked up and presumably had started filming, better not mess this up then. 

Alastor snaps his fingers, changing the color scheme to mimic more of a 1980’s music setting, altering the colors of the two of them as well. Vox added his own touch to things, making it possible to play the melody of this song. By now everyone was watching, clearly curious about the whole thing. Next he saw Alastor summon his shadow puppets and Vox altered the instruments for them. 

The song started with a keyboard and other instruments joined in. Only Velvet seemed to recognize the song and she looked ready to burst with excitement. 

“I heard you on the wireless back in fifty two.” Vox begins. “Lying awake intent at tuning in on you.” Vox continues, still standing next to Alastor. 

“If I was young it didn’t stop you coming through.” Vox still went on offering his hand once again to Alastor who accepted it again. 

“Oh, Oh.” Alastor came in. 

“They took the credit for your second symphony.” Vox swayed Alastor who followed the movements smoothly. “Rewritten by machine on new technology.”

“And now I understand the problems you can see.” Alastor let go of the hold for now. 

“Oh, Oh.” Alastor joined in. 

“I met your children.” Vox’s part came once again. 

“Oh, Oh.” Alastor joined in once more. 

“What did you tell them?” Vox looks directly at Alastor who holds the gaze for half a second before turning to the audience. 

“Video killed the radio star.” Alastor sings, long and passionate before continuing. “Video killed the radio star.” 

“Pictures came and broke your heart.” Vox takes his part as Alastor joins Vox again in dancing. 

“Oh, a, a, a, Oh.” Alastor kept his movements controlled. 

“And now we meet in an abandoned studio.” Vox pulled Alastor in front of him. “We hear the playback and it seems so long ago.” 

“And you remember the jingles used to go.” Vox keeps still. 

“Oh, Oh.” Alastor follows the movement. 

“You were the first one.” Vox dips his head towards Alastor. 

“Oh, Oh.” Alastor meets Vox’s gaze. 

“You were the last one.” Vox adds an edge to it. 

“Video killed the radio star.” Alastor takes over again, there seems to be a somber note to it this time. “Video killed the radio star.” 

“In my mind and in my car.” Vox pulls Alastor closer. 

“We can’t rewind, we’ve gone too far.” Alastor gestures widely. “Oh, a, a, a, Oh. Oh, a, a, a, Oh.” A longer instrumental plays, and by the end of it Vox twirls Alastor before the latter’s part. 

“Video killed the radio star.” Alastor breaks the longer segment. “Video killed the radio star.” 

“In my mind and in my car.” Vox watches Alastor. 

“We can’t rewind, we’ve gone too far.” Alastor shakes his head. 

“Pictures came and broke your heart.” Vox shrugs nonchalantly. 

“Put the blame on VCR.” Alastor stretches the last lyric and leans against Vox. 

“You are a radio star.” Vox gestures to Alastor. “You are a radio star.” 

“Video killed the radio star.” Alastor straightens himself up again. “Video killed the radio star.” 

“Video killed the radio star.” Alastor puts a hand to his chest. “Video killed the radio star.” 

“Video killed the radio star.” Alastor keeps going. “Video killed the radio star.” 

“You are a radio star.” Vox begins with Alastor singing at the same time. “Video killed the radio star.” 

“Video killed the radio star.” Alastor side steps Vox.

“You are a radio star.” Vox starts again in sync with Alastor. “Video killed the radio star.” 

“Video killed the radio star.” Vox dips Alastor at the last word, ending the song. In the short moment they have, Alastor looks at Vox and feels something in him shift. This was the most fun he’d had in awhile and clearly the crowd thought so too as there was a loud applause. Vox lifts Alastor back up and they both bow to their audience as the lights return to normal. They exit the stage in unison and all eyes still follow them. Angel in particular seems hung up on the two, until Cherri elbows him and they start talking again. 

“Want to join the rest of us?” Vox points to the other Overlords. 

“Oh, alright.” Alastor concedes with a shrug, following Vox to the other Overlords. The crowd starts minding their own business the minute the two sit down. A few were talking about them, Alastor could hear them. 

“You guys were amazing!!” Velvet exclaims the minute they get comfortable. “I got it all on camera!!” 

“Did you now?” Vox takes a glass offered by Val. 

“I had no idea you two could sing.” Val admits, taking a sip of his own glass. 

“I don’t suppose most would.” Alastor refuses the drink. He felt plenty buzzed, especially after the musical number. Although he was more focused on the odd feeling he had gotten on stage. He lost some of his contempt for Vox in those few moments, almost like Vox could actually entertain him more than he’d originally ever thought. All these recent changes of opinion, maybe Vox could cease to be a constant annoyance in his life. Alastor would just have to see where the future goes from here. 

“Hey Al, we’re going back to the Hotel now.” Charlie came to tell him and he nods in acknowledgement. 

“You can use the other limousine we have.” Valentino tells Charlie, who thanks the Overlord genuinely. “We’ll take care of business here.” 

“I believe that is my call.” Alastor stands up while Velvet waves goodbye. 

“See you later Al.” Vox says. 

“...Goodnight Vox.” Alastor leaves to help Charlie and the rest of them lead the patrons to their rides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Did you really think this could be a Alastor/Vox fic WITHOUT Video Killed the Radio Star? I think not. Honestly though, you van tell I had no idea what I was doing. 
> 
> If someone was confused, whoever's name was after the lyric was the one singing. The end was a special case though.


	6. Chapter 6

“This is amazing!” Charlie bounces around Alastor who watches her movements. “We’ve gotten 13 new patrons!” 

“It would seem so.” Alastor sees Vaggie writing down into the hotel register book. Ever since Velvet had posted the video online of the duet he’d shared last night, it had boosted the hotel’s reputation. He didn’t know why, but he had no idea how to feel about it either. 

“It’s great material for my next fanfiction.” Niffty remarks as she polishes the place up. The residents tended to leave quite a mess a lot of the time. 

“Don’t make me proofread them again.” Husk grumbles from his seat at the bar. “I’m traumatized plenty enough.” 

“I need someone to do it, and Alastor has vehemently refused. Besides, he doesn’t know anything about romance either.” Niffty says sulkily with her chipper voice. 

“Has anyone seen Angel Dust?” Vaggie asks everyone after not finding any record about him from last night. 

“Left yesterday, said it was business and was coming back today.” Husk replies before seeing an idiot reaching behind the bar, not on his watch. 

“Give Velvet my ‘thanks’ when you see her next!” Charlie says to Alastor before running off to help Vaggie. Alastor in turn returns to what he was doing, preparing on taking attendance for everyone. He handed a pile of them for his shadow to hold, who clearly isn’t enjoying the menial labor any more than he is. 

\--

“I can’t even leave my office!” Vox throws up his hands in frustration. “Why did you think it was a good idea to post it online?!” 

“Excuse you, it was a brilliant idea!” Velvet counters while twisting a demon’s hand. “I mean my views skyrocketed because of it.” She smiles innocently at the glare she gets from the frustrated TV demon. She turns back to the demon writhing under her with a cruel expression. 

“You just can’t help yourself, can you?” Vox watches her smash the demon’s head in. The sound makes him cringe, why here of all places?

“Neither can you, I mean you’re TV over heels for Al.” Velvet texts someone on her phone, probably something related to the now deceased demon. 

“TV over--what? That doesn’t even make sense.” Vox looks defeated. “And can you take your business--” He looks to the demon on the floor. “--somewhere else?” 

“Hahaha...nope!” She gets a notification on her phone. “But it looks like I got to go.” Velvet skips to the exit. 

“Don’t just leave it here!” He points to the corpse. I am not cleaning that, Vox says internally. This video had been a terrible nuisance to him and his work. He knew what it caused him and knew exactly how he felt about it. 

\--

“I have some business to attend to I’m afraid.” Alastor tells Charlie before leaving the hotel. She nods dismissively before leaving to defuse a situation between Husk and another demon. Normally he would’ve handled that, but it seemed like Charlie was doing just fine. Alastor really wasn’t looking forward to the interaction he was going to have, but he supposed it was bound to happen. This time he was going to walk the distance to the porn studio, as he loved terrorizing nobodies on the street. 

As was expected, mostly everyone avoided him on the street. A few demons looked like they wanted to ask him about something, but clearly thought better of it. While walking he broadcasted some electro swing and occasionally twirled his microphone. His shadow kept an eye out and occasionally scared the hell out of a demon more than he himself already did. 

The walk couldn’t seem to stretch out long enough seeing as the vile studio came into view. Luckily, thanks to Vox, nevermind, no thanks to Vox, he’d learned a more discreet entryway into the place. Technically that entrance would be impossible, but with the use of his shadow it would be accessible. So he did just as he planned and materialized inside and the atmosphere seemed to be more thick with something he couldn’t describe added to it. He’d been way too preoccupied last time to notice. 

“Alastor? What are you doing here?” Alastor turns around to face the speaker. He recognizes it as Angel Dust, guess he must’ve been working here at the same time. 

“I have business here.” He replies coolly feeling his shadow detach from him again. 

“Is..Is it with Val?” Angel asks carefully clearly somewhat uncomfortable with the subject. Alastor had never noticed this kind of unsureness from the spider. 

“Yes indeedy.” Alastor’s eyes give off a dangerous glint, before he appears behind Angel. “Why? Is there something I should know?” He grabs both of Angel’s shoulders thoroughly invading the other’s personal space. 

“Jesus Alastor!” Angel jumps away from Alastor. “And really now, there’s a lot ya SHOULD know.” 

“Hmm.” Alastor lets his hands droop as he thinks to himself. 

“I could help ya, the boss is a fickle fellow.” Angel still sounds concerned. 

“So you say, yet as I recall, don’t your loyalties lie with Valnetino?” Alastor cocks his head, adding to his creepy grin. “After all, ‘Step into my parlour said the spider to the fly’.” Angel was going to respond to the veiled accusation before stopping. 

“Wait, ya read poetry?” Angel asks confused. 

“One must stay educated.” Alastor shrugs and then gestures for Angel to keep going. 

“Sure I work for the boss, but that doesn’t mean I can’t help ya here.” Angel looks around seemingly paranoid. “I work for the company, not for the boss himself really. At least at the moment.” Alastor didn’t sense any dishonesty from the spider, maybe he could have him help, although he’d still be critical of his sources. 

“You will hear the conversation through this shadow and you can respond what you wish through it, and I will hear it internally.” The shadow in turn takes a bow and offers his hand for Angel to shake. Alastor watches with hilarity as Angel stares at his shadow skeptically. The shadow seems to get offended by the lack of a handshake from Angel and crosses it’s arms. 

“With that, I really must be off now.” Alastor heads to the room specified by Valentino. Angel clearly doesn’t have anything further to say. 

“So it’s just you and me now...uh buddy?” Angel glances to the shadow who in turn gives him an eerie smile. 

“Punctual, as I assumed.” Valentino says to Alastor when he enters the dimly lit room. Alastor can see a smaller demon caked in make-up lying next to Valentino on the couch he was at. 

“Why, it is to be expected, is it not?” Alastor looks suspiciously at the couch he plans to sit at, before actually carrying out the action. He was positive he didn’t want to know what went on in here. 

“Of course, but it’s a quality seemingly lacking these days.” Valentino dismisses the other demon and sends a predatory smirk Alastor’s way. 

‘He’s going to try and unnerve ya at first.’

Alastor hears his shadow relay to him. It was clearly the case here, too bad for Valentino then. This was going to be a difficult ally, that much was becoming clear. 

“Now, I am not a man of much time. Meaning, I’ll keep this to the point. Now that you’ve joined our little group here, I’m going to need something out of you.” Valentino’s earlier smirk long gone and replaced with an impassive frown. So this was the game then, Alastor observes. “Now Vox and Velvet may be satisfied by your mere presence, I however am not. Your product as an Overlord is of no use to me, but you as a demon do have something of use.” Valentino finishes, and Alastor can feel some tension coming through his shadow. 

“What would that be?” Alastor asks calmly leaning on his microphone slightly. 

“Your reputation and influence.” 

“What would you have me do?” Alastor smiles widely, he knew a little about Valentino’s deals among the lower level thugs of hell. 

“Why all I’d need you for is to enforce a couple of my higher paying deals. That in itself would send the right message to the rest, besides, you are a dealmaker aren’t you Alastor?” Valentino asks, still impassively. 

“What an interesting task, I must admit you have me intrigued. Furthermore, if it means there is no animosity between us, I’d be inclined.” Alastor keeps his smile steady. 

‘Alastor, this isn’t--’

“However, it seems you’ve forgotten that from my point of view, you also offer me anything of use. At least not yet.” There is a dangerous undertone left in Alastor’s voice. “I may just take up your offer, if I stand to also gain from it, something more concrete.” 

“You really do take every opportunity given to you.” Valentino remarks, not seeming deterred in the slightest. 

“Come on now, you didn’t call me here for actual business. If this really was about your business, this conversation would’ve looked very different.” Alastor responds, tone full of disinterest. “Did I reach your expectations for when you actually require me?” This would be a lot simpler if he hadn’t, but Alastor’s pride would never let him do that. 

“You did not disappoint, no.” Valentino calls the smaller demon back again. Clearly this conversation was over now. “You may take your leave.” 

“Thank you for your time.” Alastor sits up fervently, this conversation had occupied enough of his time already. 

Once outside the suffocating room Alastor calls for his shadow to return. He wanted to be out of this place as soon as he could. Everything here was an affront to him. 

“Hey, Alastor wait!” He can hear Angel’s voice from slightly down the hall. Alastor supposed he owed the spider enough to at least wait for him. 

“Are ya going back to the hotel?” Angel asks once he’s caught up to Alastor. He heaves a few deeper breaths from the running he’d had to do. 

“That was my intention, yes.” Alastor confirms while sending out his shadow to the hotel. He could use it to manifest himself there instead of walking the distance back. Clearly Angel didn’t want to walk either. Meaning Alastor had two choices, leave Angel here or take Angel along with him. If he left Angel here he could enjoy the momentary satisfaction of--

“Al! I didn’t expect to see you here!” Did everyone choose today to find him? In here? He couldn’t really complain considering the demon to find him could’ve been much worse. 

“Velvet, what a pleasant surprise.” Alastor greets while Angel quiets next to him. 

“Were you just leaving?” She asks, still seemingly buzzing with energy. “Please take me with you, before Voxxy finds me!” She looks behind her, as if to signal that he was going to be here soon. 

“How could I refuse a damsel in distress?” Alastor takes both Velvet’s and Angel’s hand when he receives word of his shadows arrival at the hotel. They arrive in the hallway of his room, with Angel looking disoriented and Velvet looking ecstatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are going to be a bit more jumpy now. Also, some of the chapters may turn out to br quite short.


	7. Chapter 7

Mimzy put the phone down, why the hell had Rosie decided to call her now? And about Alastor's visit here. She never understood what Rosie was thinking, to be fair she barely ever tried to either. Well, it was what it was. 

\--

“I’m gonna throw up.” Angel puts a hand to his mouth. Alastor looks entertained by Angel’s rather extreme reaction to the transportation via shadow. Angel leans against the wall of the hallway expression still pained. 

“That was so much FUN!” Velvet exclaims, startling Angel in the process. She looks to Alastor’s shadow. “Thank you Al’s shadow!” The shadow smiles in response, clearly pleased, before it disappears entirely. 

“Good to see someone isn’t quite as…” Alastor trails off while looking at Angel pointedly. He gets an offended look by the spider. 

“Well excuse me.” Angel says while still looking slightly ill. 

“You’re excused.” Velvet responds quickly, typing away on her phone. Angel doesn’t even bother responding to it, he just stands there, looking more tired than ever. “You going to show me your room? I’m way too curious!” Velvet asks Alastor after a bit of silence. 

“Sounds like a splendid idea dear.” Alastor opens the door to his room and holds it open. Velvet takes ahold of one of Angel’s hands and pulls him inside as well. Alastor then swiftly closes the door behind them, watching for his guests reactions. 

“It looks like I’ve travelled back in time.” Velvet remarks at the darker red colored furniture, along with his radio broadcasting table setup. Angel keeps quiet, for once, and instead looks at the surroundings with curiosity. Alastor hums in agreement, not saying anything yet. 

“With a bed this size, I can think of pleeenty of things one could do, like--” Angel starts mischievously before getting smacked by Alastor’s cane. 

“You will not defile my working space with your vulgar language.” Alastor leaves absolutely no room for argument. Velvet giggles to herself before examining the radio equipment, it was so old and analog. She’d never actually seen any of this kind of ‘technology’, well, technology was being generous. 

“I’m sure both of you would be more interested in this.” Alastor walks past them both to a door in his room in the back. They curiously look from behind him as he opens the door. It takes a bit for it to register what it is. 

“Oh my god, is that a--” Angel sounds horrified and disturbed. 

“--A FURBY ORGAN!” Velvet finishes with her eyes practically sparkling. She ran to it, inspecting the horrifying instrument. Angel in turn stayed where he was, the thing was creepy enough from this distance. Alastor grinned creepily, watching as Velvet looked at the instrument with great curiosity. All those furbies lined, staring with their soulless eyes. Only Alastor could own such a cursed instrument, Angel thought to himself. 

“Can you PLAY it??” Velvet turned to Alastor, eyes still sparkling, phone at the ready to take pictures. 

“How could I not?” Alastor looks proud. 

“Will you please please please play it for me?” Velvet practically begs. 

“That depends on what you can tell me about your TV headed friend.” Alastor answers eyes glinting. Velvet grins herself, after hearing the requirement. 

“I’d tell you for free, but I can show you a way to change what his TV-for-a-face is showing.” She offers. 

“You’ve got yourself a deal.” Alastor walks over to the Furby organ and prepares to start the demonic chorus of furbies. 

\--

“Where the hell did she go??” Vox looks around confused. “This place is only so big.” She had stolen his phone, dammit he needed it. He just needed to find her. He’d already circled the premises, and looked through her normal hiding spot. 

He opens a door to a hallway he was positive he’d already checked. Instead of finding Velvet, he sees one of Al’s creepy shadow ‘demons’. It was just inspecting the place with a creepy smile on its face. 

“Can I help you?” Vox looks at Al’s shadow, seeing if the shadow would respond to him. He didn’t expect it to respond. It cocks its head at Vox and is clearly observing him for something. 

“Do you even talk?” Vox asks after a bit of silence, to his surprise it sort of nods at him. “Just not aloud?” Vox tries, and it nods again, smile still present. 

“How do you expect to communicate then?” Vox doesn’t even know why he’s still talking with the shadow, it wasn’t even really sentient fully. The shadow points to its head and then Vox’s. 

“You want me to open my mind to you?” He’d heard of things communicating with demons through the mind, but he’d never known if it was true or not. He also knew that some demons could be telepathic, which is why most demons kept some kind of guard up against it. 

The shadow nods more enthusiastically. Vox thinks for a moment, this sounded like the stupidest thing he could possibly do, but you know what they say, ‘curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back’. Besides, Velvet had stolen his phone, he was bored to say the least. 

“All right then Shadow Al, you win.” Vox sighs, hoping he wouldn’t regret this. 

\--

Ironically the first thing she asked to be played on the Furby organ was the Ghostbuster’s theme. Of course, she had to play the song to him before he could play it himself, since he wasn’t obviously acquainted with it before. He’d talked something about having perfect pitch, and truly his Furby organ cover had been glorious. She’d just had to film it and send it to Val and Vox. Although Vox wouldn’t be able to see it until she returned his phone. Angel looked more disturbed by the second. 

“Why would ya ruin that for me?” Angel asks exasperated. 

“What are you talking about, we improved it, didn’t we Al?” She turns to Al, phone still in hand. 

“I’m not in much of a position to judge.” Alastor says honestly while sitting in front of the Furby organ. Their singing haunts Angel even though he can’t hear it anymore. 

“Well I know we improved it.” She touches a Furby on the side with a brown coloration. “But, the next time Vox comes here, we should totally change what his TV is showing.” 

“I agree.” Alastor sits up from the stool and they both look to Angel. Angel shakes his head vigorously. 

“Absolutely not, you two can get away with it. Me? Not so much.” Angel holds out his hands in front of him. Velvet pouts at the answer but doesn’t argue with it, she Angel had a point, considering Val and Vox were allies. She also knew he could have a temper. 

“You got to vacate the planning area then.” She pushes Angel out. “Can’t have you expose us.” 

“I doubt he’d do that to us either.” Alastor smiles eerily from behind Velvet with floating voodoo symbols. 

“Yea, yea, I’m goin’, just keep me outta this.” Angel agrees. “Will be watchin’ though.” He seems amused by the idea, much like the two Overlords are. 

“Great!” She closes the door and turns to Alastor again. “Let’s get planning!” 

\--

“Who were you talking to?” Valentino asks, sitting across Vox. A weirdly colored glass table between the two. 

“No one.” Vox taps his fingers across the table surface. He had lots of things on his mind, considering the conversation he just had. Lots of them were questions, lots of them were answers. Mostly what he wondered was why the Shadow Al told him so much about the actual Al. 

“Obviously.” Valentino’s voice is filled with sarcasm. Vox hums in response, not really hearing Valentino, still lost in his own thoughts. So Al liked cooking? That was one of the worst options, as Vox could not and absolutely would not cook after the incidents he’d had with the activity. Besides, Velvet had banned him from the kitchen after one such incident and he couldn’t really blame her. But Al also liked theater? There wasn’t anywhere really to see theater in hell, and he didn’t know very much about it either. 

Vox stops tapping his fingers, a slight frown now. He’d have to try and find a way to still do something Al liked, and then they could try things Vox liked? He really had no definitive plan for any of this. It was interesting to learn more about Al though. He had been a serial killer? Definitely sounds like something Al would’ve been. A radio host? That one remained quite obvious, his whole persona relied on radio after all. Al spoke French too, a language Vox knew a little bit about, but not really enough to be able to say he could speak it. Maybe he could learn it, it wasn’t like learning French was useless anyway. Vox also guessed Alastor came from Louisiana if jambalaya was anything to go by, did he have an accent then? 

“Did you see this?” Valentino says in between Vox’s thoughts, effectively cutting that train of thought. 

“See what?” Vox asks looking at Val. Val turns his phone to show Vox a video, a video of Al playing the Furby organ.

“So this is the man you fell for?” Val chuckles. Vox sighs deeply, of course Al owned one and could play it, it was too obvious. What was he going to do with Al? Vox leaned his hand against his screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had exams, so not quite updated evenly...
> 
> That being said, any ideas for Velvet's and Al's prank on changing Vox's screen to something? I have too many at this point...


	8. Chapter 8

“You got all that?” Velvet asks very seriously. Clearly wanting this operation of sorts to go smoothly. “Even the vines?”

“Fret not.” Alastor looks closer at the phone she has in her hand. Was he really going to be able to reverse the polarity, to cause an attraction to form? He really had no idea how these things worked beyond his own radio and its broadcast capabilities. He was having more second thoughts than he liked. Not to mention these ‘vines’ she had showed him, they were peculiar and way too far ahead of his time. The only reason he agreed to watch them was because of what she had said about, ‘if you quote them you’ll probably make Vox super startled'. 

“Well, it’s up to fate now.” She looks closely at him, like she was looking for something. He kept his expression neutral with a smile of course. After a bit she turns her intense gaze from his face to the window he had. “Perfect timing!” She runs towards the door of his room and gestures for Alastor to follow her. He follows her excited skipping down the hallway, towards the lobby, which isn’t very far away. 

“Are you going to give me my phone back?” Vox’s voice comes from the lobby once he sees Velvet skip in. He looks mostly annoyed. 

“Let me think about it.” She says sarcastically. “No.” She smiles impishly staring him down. Their plan was to have her keep up a feint, so Alastor would have time to subtly mess with the frequency of the antennas on top of Vox’s head. He had the opportunity at the moment seeing as Vox was fully invested in getting back his phone. What a useless contraption it was, Alastor thought distastefully. He reached his hand to do what he was supposed to before stopping mid air. He retracts his hand slightly not having accomplished anything. 

“Finally!” Vox finally snatched the phone from Velvet, and like that Alastor’s opportunity disappeared. Velvet gave Alastor a surprised look and for a second Alastor looked disconcerted himself. He had hesitated without really knowing why and now their plan had fallen to shambles. 

“You two…” Vox looked between the two of them, before landing his gaze on Alastor. “...were planning something, weren’t you?” He grabs the hand of Alastor’s that is still propped mid air. Alastor winces at the contact but is still a little too dazed to do much. 

“You’re too paranoid, my dear.” Alastor breaks Vox’s grip, momentary daze long done. This time it’s Velvet who looks between the two. 

“I don’t think so.” Vox pushes the matter, looking intensely at Alastor who has no reaction. 

“You’re just mad you lost your phone.” Velvet cuts in sparing Alastor some of Vox’s scrutiny. Vox looks away from the deer demon and instead glares at Velvet, but she was already used to it. 

“Hey uh...Al.” All heads turn towards Charlie’s direction and she stops, giving a sheepish expression. “Did I...interrupt something?” 

“Actually ye--” Vox starts. 

“Of course not.” Velvet finishes, if looks could kill, the one Vox sends her would’ve killed her on the spot. Alastor nods to Velvet’s statement, grin present. 

“I….okay then.” Charlie doesn’t look convinced but still keeps going. “We need some food for the new guests, could you cook Al?” 

“Absolutely!” Alastor perks up summoning his microphone. Behind him his shadow motions Vox to follow the deer demon. Velvet does not miss this and smirks in response, a shadowy wingman huh? Even she couldn’t have predicted that. 

“Room for one more?” Vox asks halting Alastor who turns back to Vox. 

“You cook?” 

“No.” Velvet and Vox respond at the same time. Alastor looks amused, of course he can’t cook. 

“What would you do then?” Alastor asks, considering it was a reasonable question. 

“Learn?” Vox sounds as disbelieving as Velvet feels. She’d bet her phone that nobody could teach Vox the basics of cooking, not even Al. The things she’d seen happen in the kitchen with Vox in it gave her terrible flashbacks, but it also gave her great blackmail material. 

“Well, don’t just stand there then.” Alastor accepts the request and Vox gives him a surprised look. Was Alastor finally accepting, first the duet now cooking?

“Really?” 

“Of course! It’s free entertainment, seeing you absolutely fail at something!” Alastor grins wickedly, clearly already enjoying just the thought. Vox sighs, of course that was the only reason, damn sadistic bastard. Alastor resumes his journey to the kitchen, Vox trailing behind. Velvet stays where she is, looking for that earlier shadow. 

“What are you going to make?” Vox sounds curious as they head for the kitchen. The kitchen was quite small, but it was stocked full of ingredients. It had one counter and a small island table across from it with two stools. Alastor heads for the cupboard with all of the pans. Vox sits himself on on of the stools facing Alastor. 

“Are you just going to sit there and stare?” Alastor asks after leaving the ingredients to simmer. He leans against the counter looking straight at Vox who’s sitting across the table not saying anything. 

“Yes.” 

“Not going to even try?” Alastor wonders where Vox is looking. He was looking at Alastor, but where? 

“Absolutely not, not after blowing up the kitchen with spaghetti.” Vox admits, gaze trained on Alastor’s ears as they flop with the demons movements. They can be so distracting. 

“That’s….impressive.” Alastor isn’t quite sure how to respond, guess he wasn’t really here to learn anything. “If you’re going to do nothing, then at least turn on the radio for me.” He starts prepping his selected ingredients. 

“How analog.” Vox jeers but still reaches to turn on the radio. ‘My kind of a man’ starts playing by Hotel Penn Music. The music plays as Alastor makes leeway with the cooking, Vox starts messing with the radio waves. 

“Stop that, you’re ruining the song.” 

“I’m trying to better the sound quality.” Vox decides to try and be the broadcasting point himself for the radio. Immediately the improvement is noticeable. “See? It sounds a lot better now.” 

“I suppose.” Alastor responds disinterestedly. 

“If you can’t be satisfied with me, the way I am.” Vox starts singing to the lyrics mid song.

“If I can’t make you happy, find someone who can.” Alastor joins in, much how Vox knew he would. The deer could not resist a chance to sing after all. 

“If I’m not your kind of woman, being just the way I am.” A pointed look at Alastor. 

“Then I know you’re not really my kind of man.” Alastor holds the gaze. Vox can’t for the life of him remember the next verse of the song and leaves the song playing without contributing. Alastor stays silent as well, focusing on preparing the food. 

The song finishes,and Alastor is ready with the Maque Choux. He can still sense Vox’s gaze on him but he ignores it and gets the plates ready instead. 

“So you were the Bayou Killer?” Vox breaks the silence with the question. Alastor drops the plate he was holding and one of his shadows catches it before it can hit the floor. It hands the plate back to Alastor who’s aura has since changed. 

“Interesting question, my dear.” The nickname is accented with a dangerous undertone while Alastor finishes setting out the plates. 

“Is it now?” Vox refuses to back down, clearly Al was trying to keep his personal information under wraps. 

“What would you happen to know about the early 20th century?” Alastor finishes with setting the table and fully faces Vox, smile strained. 

“Quite a bit, however…” Vox breaks off. “I know more about an individual prone to murdering who also happened to double as a radio host….sound familiar Al?” Alastor remains silent and instead informs Charlie that the food is ready for the guests. That didn’t go over very well, Vox winces. 

“Are you staying Vox?” Charlie asks, seeing Vox sitting and staring. She already seems to have accepted his presence in the hotel, Velvet’s too. 

“I don’t think so princess.” He hops off the stool and saunters to where he’d last seen Velvet. He wanted to have a chat with her, in private. 

\--

“Greetings once more listeners.” The broadcast has started. “It’s been awhile hasn’t it? Well luckily for all of you sinners, there’s already a group here ready to entertain your boredom!” 

There were a few ways the mass public could receive his latest broadcast. Seeing as the recent news of Alastor’s supposed defeat at Vox’s hand and the video of their duet coming live right afterwards. His reputation was on shaky ground, this would at least re-establish that fear demons had for him. On the other hand, it can make him sound desperate. This meant Alastor was going to have to correct the rumors and admit that he’d entered a partnership with his rival to save some face. 

There was a whole group of terrified demons inside the mansion Alastor had entered. The owner had made the mistake of crossing Alastor a few decades ago and the thing about Alastor was that, he did not forget. Today he would finally take his revenge on the owner and all the unfortunate sinners that happened to be here today. A smaller portion of the demons looked ready to fight for their lives, and fight for their lives they would have. 

“Shall we get started then?” Alastor’s eyes glow forming to radio dials, grin spreading impossibly wide.

\--

“Are you sure this is what you want to do?” Velvet questions Vox seriously, while also sorting out the newest shipment. The order had been messed up and she was less than happy, how incopetent could demons be? Star Wars Episode 9 was going to be a big hit, and it needed to be gotten to the public as fast as possible. 

“I’m positive, he’s a man of the past, I mean he rejects all new technology!” Vox reassures her and helps her sort through the soon to be merchandise on Velvet’s company. 

“He’s also a man of privacy, as seen with your earlier interaction with him.” She reminds him before ordering her managers to sniff out the source of the failure. She was going to personally deal with this buffoon, maybe that would teach her people to work better. 

“I am positive Velvet.” Vox responds firmly. “All I need is that passage of yours.” 

“YOU’RE THE OWNER OF THIS FINE ESTABLISHMENT, AREN’T YOU?” The radio inside the room starts again. They’d tuned into Alastor’s radio show that he used in hell. Almost all of the demons did nowadays, some for entertainment, some for morbid curiosity and most to have a chance of avoiding becoming one of Alastor’s victims. “DO YOU HAVE ANY WORDS FOR OUR DEAR AUDIENCE?” 

“Only if you make a deal with me Voxxy〜!” She smiles up at him, her childish mood returning. Deal making was a lot of fun. 

“You lend me the passage for a day and I’ll do you a favor, including our usual agreements.” Vox agrees, knowing it was going to come to this. “Adding that it can’t have anything to do with Al.” 

“Deal!” She holds out her hand and they shake on it. The rooms fills with a cyan and purple light as the exchange is solidified with a handshake. 

“WHAT? I CAN’T HEAR YOU.” The two listen to the radio once again. “OH NO, YOU WANT TO BE SPARED? LET’S SEE WHAT THE AUDIENCE THINKS OF THAT.” The two Overlords knew that Alastor could spy on the listeners through the radios. 

“Kill him! Kill him!” Velvet chants from her spot while her managers that are still in the room look scared of her. 

“IT WOULD SEEM LUCK IS NOT WITH YOU TODAY MY GOOD FELLOW.” A whimpering sound can be heard through the radio, presumably Al’s victim. Vox can imagine the pathetic demon begging for their life in front of Al, of course they’d never be successful. “A SPECIAL LISTENER OF OURS HAS DEMANDED YOUR LIFE.” 

“Is he talking about me???” Velvet bounces excitedly. 

“Possibly.” Vox admits, it really could’ve been, unless Rosie or Mimzy also happened to have wished for the death of this random demon. The next few sounds from the radio were screaming and the tearing of flesh. There is also more screaming, although it was distant and not as loud. 

“IT WOULD SEEM THIS CONCLUDES THIS OWNER!” Alastor laughs cruelly while sickening cracking and crunching sounds play in the background. “NOW FOR THE REST!” The distant screaming grows louder. 

“Al really does know how to murder, it’s beautiful.” Velvet smiles dreamily and Vox raises an eyebrow but doesn’t question her. He’d have no place judging her for this, considering his own violent tendencies. 

“LET’S MAKE THIS A GAME, SHALL WE?” Alastor was clearly enjoying himself. “YOU SEE, I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE, SO I DON’T HAVE TIME TO PLAY AS USUAL.” Alastor chuckles at the end, the radio crackles in response. It was weird the effect Al had on broadcasting radios. “ WHOEVER SURVIVES THE LONGEST GETS TO LEAVE HERE ALIVE! IF MORE THAN ONE OF YOU ARE ALIVE, I’LL KILL ALL OF YOU WHO ARE LEFT! YOU HAVE UNTIL I’M FINISHED WITH MY ANNOUNCEMENT, BETTER HURRY〜!” The implication was clear, they’d be killing each other this time. The carnage could be heard immediately after Alastor finishes talking. 

“Finally, took him some time to make this official.” Vox grumbles as Velvet chuckles. She was more listening to the sounds of fighting. 

“AS OF NOW, I, ALASTOR, WOULD LIKE TO ANNOUNCE MY NEWLY FORMED PARTNERSHIP WITH OVERLORDS, VELVET, VALENTINO AND VOX.” Vox and Velvet high five each other. “SO PUT THOSE PESKY RUMORS OF YOURS TO REST, OR I SHALL BE PUTTING ALL OF YOU TO REST!” Alastor declares, sounding more confident then he was in real life. 

“Enjoy your time with him, in the living world I mean.” Velvet says while still listening to the radio. 

“Will do.” Vox smiles widely, this was going to be fun. 

\--

“Ah, what a shame, there appears to be three of you still left!” Alastor had turned back to the remnants of the demons inside this place. “You know what that means!” He uses his eldritch powers to rip them to shreds, they barely had time to scream. 

Alastor looks around, dead mangled bodies lay strewn across the room. They were everywhere, even in the oddest of places or positions. He was selecting what he’d be taking home for his menu later that day. Finding two suitable candidates, he quickly tears them apart, more than they were, to be able to get what he wanted. 

Alastor finishes, blood covering him. All in all, this broadcast had gone quite well for him. No disasters, and he’d gotten to enjoy himself to the fullest. Now what he wanted was to enjoy relaxing at home, and see if the future would be as kind to him, as it had been now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah! There was NO prank! Well yet....
> 
> I'd like to Thank Everyone who commented as they mean a lot to me! Especially as a new writer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haahhhahahah! I mean, uhm, prepare for a sight reading nightmare..!
> 
> Speaking of a nightmare. I'm thinking of writing a Human!Al and Demon!Vox fic, sometime. Any and all thoughts regarding this would be appreciated.

Furious knocking wakes Alastor up from his slumber. He curses the demon behind the door and reluctantly heads to open the door. The knocking is still going and it takes every ounce of self control Alastor has to not just erase the demon on the spot and go back to sleep. 

“Can I help you?” He asks passive aggressively, seeing Vaggie at the door. She looks like she’s in a hurry. It was probably the reason for her fervent knocking. 

“Yeah, take this.” She shoves a letter in his hand and walks off. That was all? Alastor watches her go, he woke her up for this? With a shrug he closes the door and turns on the lights, so he can read the letter. It had been a very long time since he’d received one. This would be a quick read hopefully, although letters did excite him slightly. 

Flipping the envelope he saw the sender was...Box? That was probably Vox, Alastor reasons, suddenly this letter isn’t as exciting anymore. How did someone make a ‘V’ look like a ‘B’ anyway, Alastor ponders. Whatever, Alastor opens the envelope for the actual letter, reading the contents once, twice, thrice...For the next two hours again and again. That’s how long it took for him to figure out what the hell was being said, the handwriting was unreadable. Chicken scratches really, Alastor muses while feeling a headache come on. When was the last time Vox wrote anything, had he ever written anything before? The fact remained that Alastor had figured out 80% of the letter and it went as follows:

Dear Al,  
I tried writing, like I knew(?) figured(?) you do. Considering you don’t own a (couldn’t figure out the word). Would you care to meet me at the studio? I know you have a day off(?) out(?). I have something to show you. If you don’t show, I’ll just drag you out later anyway. Meet(?) Meek(??) me at the studio at 13:00. 

Signed, Vox. 

Alastor rubs his temples, this took way longer than it should have. Not to mention this took time off, his day off. He knew Vox would not hesitate to pester him to come if he decided to ignore the invite, might as well get this out of the way. Maybe he should send a letter in response, it would be polite after all. He could have his shadow drop it off, at this thought, the shadow turns to him. 

Alastor gets up grabbing his quill and ink. It had been awhile for him since he’d written as well, but at least he didn’t have bad handwriting. The shadow comes closer to see what Alastor was going to write. He starts writing in cursive, like how he'd been taught. 

Dear Vox,  
If you insist on my presence, then I have no further choice but to attend. Thank you for the letter, however, please for everyone’s sake, polish your handwriting. I will see you at the studio come 1PM. 

Signed, Alastor 

Alastor folds the letter neatly into an envelope and reaches for his personal seal. He’d made himself one when he’d come to power as an Overlord. Now it served to be useful. He hands the envelope to his shadow and sends it off. It was currently 7AM, so he had some time before he had to go anywhere. 

\--

“What the fuck does this say??” Vox reads the letter sent by Alastor's shadow. Who could actually read cursive, Vox curses. Well, obviously Al could, he should’ve known. Vox squints at the immaculate text, not any closer to figuring out what was being said. He groans and flops down on the sofa. Everything was so...so...squiggly and stupid looking, Vox stares at the ceiling. 

“What’s got you so worked up?” Valentino walks into the room giving Vox an odd look. He sits on the couch opposite to Vox. 

“Can you read cursive Val?” Vox asks, feeling desperate. Al could’ve declared war on him and he wouldn’t even know. 

“Of course I can, why?” Valentino looks offended by the question as he readjusts the heart shaped glasses on his head. 

“Can you read this for me?” He hands Val the letter, hoping nothing too intimate was said in that letter. The again, it was Al, there was no way anything personal was being said. Valentino takes the letter and reads it over. 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen impressive cursive like this.” Valentino admits. “Alastor sure can write well.” 

“But, can you READ it?” Vox sits up, wanting to know what was being said in the letter. 

“Yes, I can.” Valentino affirms before throwing a condescending look Vox’s way. “How can you not?” 

“Just read the letter.” Vox rolls his eyes, reading cursive was not a skill he needed. Especially not in his line of work. 

“Dear Vox, if you insist on my presence, then I have no further choice but to attend. Thank you for the letter, however....” Valentino laughs a bit before continuing. “...please for everyone’s sake, polish your handwriting. I will see you at the studio come 1PM. Signed, Alastor.” 

“Thanks Val.” He takes the letter back, finally knowing Al’s answer. 

“Where are you taking him?” Valentino asks, lighting up a cigarette. 

“Out.” Vox responds, thinking to himself again. 

“The least you could do for me is tell me where.” Valentino points to the letter in Vox’s hand. 

“Alright.” 

\--

“The fuck you going?” Husk stops Angel in his tracks. 

“Got a job, ya got a problem?” Angel turns around to face the grumpy bartender. “Wait, don’ answer that, I know ya do.” With those eloquent words Angel leaves the Hotel and heads for the Porn Studio. Husk just takes a swig, wasn’t his fucking problem anyway. 

“Al, I can’t find Angel, can you check his room quickly!” Charlie calls from the third floor. 

“Absolutely not!” Alastor responds from the first floor. He adamantly refused to check up on Angel after the pole dancing incident. It had taken half an hour for Charlie to convince Alastor to not wipe Angel’s existence from Hell. 

“He just left!” Husk shouts to Charlie. 

“Damnit! Angel isn’t supposed to do that, tell him not to next time!” Charlie shouts one last time before seemingly returning to her own business. A crash is heard somewhere from the fourth floor and then very angry spanish accompanies it. Alastor ignores this and sits by the bar. 

“Cognac please.” Alastor interrupts Husk’s own drinking session. The cat demon reaches under the bar and pulls out a glass and bottle. He pours the drink inside the glass and slides it to Alastor. 

“Vox again?” Husk asks, it was a rarity to see Alastor really drink anything. Especially a considerable drink like Cognac. It was also rare due to Alastor being quite a light weight. Alastor nods in response to the question and sips at the drink. Vox really had been the cause of most of his drinking sessions. 

“If I drink enough, I wonder if it will make me forget his existence?” Alastor wonders aloud while holding out his glass for another refill. Husk obliges while silently wondering if he should be giving Alastor so much to drink. It was his day off wasn’t it? So maybe it would be fine. 

\--

“How many times have I told you not to be late?!” Valentino is livid by the time Angel walks in. 

“I know boss, I’m sorry!” Angel practically pleads. He came as quick as he could with Charlie breathing down his back. All the other demons in this particular production look away from the scene, feeling bad, but not really wanting to risk Valentino’s rage on them.

“Have you any idea how much time has been wasted?” Valentino states coldly, still looking down at Angel. 

“I’ll make it up, I promise!” Angel assures. 

“That’s what you always say Angel Cakes.” Valentino roughly grabs Angel’s chin with a deceptive smile. Angel doesn’t say or do anything, waiting for it to be over. “Yet where have you been lately?” 

“I’ve been busy--” 

“Busy?” Valentino scoffs, letting go of Angel and letting his earlier smile drop. “The ONLY THING you should be busy with, is HERE.” Valentino gestures to the Porn Studio and corners Angel. “I own you, don’t forget that.” Angel doesn’t say anything and stares at the ground instead. 

“Now, go on, make yourself useful.” Valentino pushes Angel towards the production crew. 

\--

Vox looks at the clock, it read 1:54. He had half a mind to blow the damn thing up. What the hell happened, did Val read the letter wrong? Did Al do this for a prank? Did Velvet do something? He opens the group chat, maybe they’d know something. 

Vox: He was supposed to be here a fucking hour ago.

Velvet: You got stood up? F

Vox: This wasn’t a date, and I did NOT get stood up thank you very much. 

Valentino: Sure sounds like it to me. 

Vox: Get a life, both of you. 

Velvet: Says the person with a non existent love life. 

Vox: I’m closer to one then you’ll ever be. 

Velvet: You literally just got stood up. 

Vox: How many times do I have to say it? I was not stood up. 

Valentino: As many times as it takes to convince yourself that it isn’t true. 

Velvet: hahahah ouch.

Vox: I don’t know why I bother. 

Velvet: Awww, poor Voxxy, all lonely! 

Vox closes the phone, he should’ve known this was a terrible idea. Now he’d have to go to the Hotel to see what had gone wrong. He had promised to come drag his deer ass with him, if he just boycotted the whole thing. 

\--

“How many have you had?” Husk looks at the bottle, a lot of it was gone by now. This was definitely way too much for the morning, or any time really. Besides, Alastor looked positively hammered. He’d left to serve other guests with their drinks and let Alastor regulate his own drinking. Clearly, this had been a stupid idea. 

“Eleventeen?” There’s a slight slur to Alastor’s speech. 

“Right.” Husk takes the bottle, better not have any more than he already had. He sighed, knowing he’d have to help Alastor up to his room at some point. Couldn’t just leave him here, with all these demons, because there were two ways that could go. He’d either vaporize them due to a lack of control alcohol gave him over his powers, or they’d manage to do something bad to the deer demon. Right now the idiot got to wait for him to finish his shift. That was until he saw the TV demon had entered the building. 

“What happened here?” Vox asks immediately after seeing Alastor lying on the counter. 

“Doesn’t take a genius to guess.” Husk remarks, before another bothersome demon is calling for his attention. Could he trust that Vox wouldn’t try anything stupid, well, guess he’d have to. They were allies or whatever now. 

“Are you dead?” Vox pokes Al’s shoulder. Obviously he’d had a bit too much to drink, and that’s why he’d been a no show today. 

“No, lyinn’ down ma dea’.” Alastor responds and it takes Vox by surprise. Such a strong accent! So he did have one after all, this made things that much more interesting. 

“Woah, who are you?” Vox teases, seeing if he could get the deer to talk more. Accents were always fun. 

“Still Alasta’ dea’.” Alastor lifts his head from the counter, looking around for something. “Go away, I'm busy.” 

“No can do, and you kinda look disoriented.” Vox points out, while seeing nearby demons vacate the area near the two of them. Nobody would want to risk annoying either one of them. 

“Je vais bien, mon chérie.” Alastor tells Vox before getting up. What a bothasome fellouw’, Alastor notes. He sways a bit and Vox, unable to watch any longer steadies the other. 

“bien sûr, vous êtes.” Vox responds smoothly. Alastor clearly is sober enough to be surprised by the response, one which Vox ignores. “Uh...ta chambre?” He wanted to get away from the prying eyes, which now that he thought about it, looked extremely suspicious. Well too bad he guessed. 

“T’is way.” Alastor points to which they start heading that direction. The stairs are a bit of a challenge, but other than that, the trip goes relatively smoothly. Vox was mostly weighing his options, he could try and get Alastor to talk more about himself. Alcohol did tend to loosen one’s tongue. The other thought was cursing out the person who decided on the creepy apple wallpaper. The apples seemed demonic and he swore he’d see them move every now and again. 

“We a’a hea’.” Alastor gestures to the door to the side of them. It definitely seemed like Alastor’s room considering it had a creepy vibe to it. 

“Alrighto.” Vox opens the door and helps Alastor inside. Where he sits Alastor down on the bed, he himself sits next to Alastor. In the end he was too curious not to try and pry into Alastor’s life when he had such a good opportunity to. First he wanted to gossip about his discovery to Velvet. He pulled up the private correspondence with Velvet. 

Vox: Guess what?

Velvet: What? You accepted that you got stood up?

Vox: No.

Vox: He got drunk. 

Velvet: pffft

Velvet: Wait, really?

Vox: Yup, that’s not even the best part. 

Velvet: tell tell!

Vox: Only if you delete that one picture. 

Velvet: whaaaa

Vox: Go on.

Velvet: >:(

Vox: Guess not.

Velvet: fine. Now teeeeelll meeee!

Vox: He’s got a heavy accent.

Velvet: OMG REALLY?

Velvet: SEND VIDEO

Vox: Nope.

Velvet: I will make you regret withholding this from me!!!

Vox: Sure, and that passage, I don’t need it today, I’ll need it two days from now. 

Velvet: Grrrrr D:<

“Houw long a’a you goin’ to sta’e at’ t’at’ picta box?” Alastor interrupts Vox’s typing. Vox puts his phone away in response and thinks about how he’s going to approach this. Maybe he’d start with asking about his way of talking first. 

“Where’d the accent come from Al?” 

“Mai motha’ and sucool.” Is the immediate response. At the mention of Alastor’s mother, the deer’s ears droop down. A curious action that Vox makes a note of. So far, there’d been no resistance to the questions that he’d asked, but to be fair, he’d only asked one so far. 

“You learned an accent from your mother as well?” This was a coincidence he hadn’t really expected. What was Alastor’s mother like anyway? He’d try his luck with that next.

“You’ motha’ t’aught’ you t’oo?” Alastor was the one to ask another question. It was only fair Vox guessed. 

“Well, it’s not exactly an accent, she just couldn’t speak the language properly. I just happened to hear it often enough.” Vox admitted. Itt vould tourn outt laik tis, Vox reminisced on the odd way of pronunciation his mother had had. “What was your mother like Al?” 

“Aa, she was t’a best’ pe’ason I eva’ knew.” Alastor’s ears acted up again. “I reacon she went st’aight up ta heaven.” He seemed quite fond of his mother, Vox noted. It also seemed to not be that happy of a topic for him, considering the difference in the afterlives they had. 

“I’m sure she still loves you Al, even if you are down here.” He urges Alastor to lean on him, and in Alastor’s drunken state, Alastor agrees. It felt nice to have the deer trust him enough for that and Vox puts an arm around Al’s waist. “You were a serial killer weren’t you?” 

“What’s it’ t’o you?” There was a defensive tone there. 

“It’s okay to tell Al. Don’t worry.” He must’ve had to hide the fact for so long, a habit of denying it. There’s a sigh from Al. 

“T’ey weren’t’ goin’ t’o amount’ ta any’tin anyway, no’t t’ose ladies.” Alastor’s ears twitch, with what seemed to be poorly hidden excitement. Clearly his ears were more expressive then Al let show. “Was amusin’ ta see t’em fail all t’e t’aim, but’ t’en I t’ought what if I got rid of t’em? It’ was ta best’ ta hea’ t’em sce’am fo’ me’acy. So unlad’ylike t’ey wea’.” Vox listens quietly, Al really was just as sadistic in his living life. 

“So, where did you do this?” He knew Alastor lived in Louisiana, but a more specific location would be nice

“Naw’ Oleans.” Alastor shifts, trying to get more comfortable. He felt itchy and a bit uncomfortable for some reason. Could it have something to do with Vox?

“New Orleans?” 

“Yes indeedy.” Alastor confirms with a more genuine smile. “Cabin by t’a woods. Bayou t’ey say.” 

“Oh yeah, of course.” Vox scolds himself, he should've been able to guess from Al’s title alone. What else could he try to ask, he already knew a lot based on these responses now. Everything else was pretty much covered by Al’s shadow. “How did you die?” 

“T’ats for no one bu’t me.” There’s a dark tone to the response that tells Vox not to pursue the matter any further. Alastor yawns, clearly having forgotten the whole question. A few minutes of silence and Al’s already asleep. Vox carefully sets Alastor to lie on the bed fully, so he could sleep peacefully. He’d have enough fun dealing with the hangover of the whole thing. Vox was hoping that Alastor wouldn’t recall anything that had happened here tomorrow, because he was positive that Alastor would not take kindly to this invasion of privacy. Furthermore, he can’t help himself and ‘pets’ the ears on Al’s head. 

“Dormez bien, mon biche.” Vox says quietly before leaving the room. 

On the hallway that leads to the lobby Vox encounters Angel Dust. The spider looks exhausted and miserable. He’s staring at the ground like it’s the most interesting thing since the invention of color TV. When Angel passes by Vox, he reaches out and takes ahold of Angel’s arm to stop him. 

“What the fuck ya want?” Angel spins around, looking annoyed and still tired. 

“Was it Val?” Vox looks at the various minor injuries on Angel. 

“None of yer business.” Angel replies snarkily. Vox has half a mind to remind the spider who he’s talking to, but he doesn’t. 

“Talk to Al about it.” Vox states firmly. Angel gives him a puzzled look but Vox is already walking away. If there’s one thing he didn’t like, a sentiment shared with Velvet and Al, was the mistreatment of employees. They already had enough problems just working for people like them, he had no idea why Val insisted on being so cruel to them. Velvet had also told him that Al seemed to have shown a slight liking to the spider, so why not help him out a bit?

\--

“Has Alastor gotten closer to Vox?” 

“Yes he has darlin’.” Mimzy responds somewhat annoyed. Why was Rosie suddenly so interested in Alastor’s personal life? And why did she have to keep calling her, why not talk to Alastor personally. 

“Remember to keep me updated Mimzy.” Rosie’s silky voice is heard again through the phone. 

“Why do you have to keep askin’ me?” Mimzy is doing her nails for her next performance. She had a good crowd now. 

“I don’t trust this alliance, and neither should you.” Rosie states passively, while still managing a judgemental tone. 

“Get yourself together, ain’t it hurtin’ no one.” Mimzy argues, now not bothering to hide her vexation. 

“If I wanted to know what you thought about it, I would’ve asked.” Mimzy can hear the smile on Rosie. “Just keep me updated on what Alastor tells you and I’ll keep your business flowing as usual.” 

“Mhmm, whatever you say sweetie.” Mimzy hangs up due to it being time for her show. She didn’t even have a proper amount of time to prepare, damn that Rosie. 

\--

Read the notes!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to finally clarify the different companies that the Overlord's have. I keep forgetting and it doesn't really fit the story anywhere, Alastor isn't one for economics, here at least. 
> 
> Velvet pirates popular films, songs, series, social media from the surface. She's a monopoly, meaning that if you want any of these things, you need to buy them from her company and no one else can sell them legally, without having Velvet hunting that person down either. She can be considered the richest probably, as people love their social media after all. 
> 
> Vox runs all sales of electronics and has recently purchased all of the news stations, including 666 News now. He's also a monopoly of all things electronics, you want a phone? You buy it from his company. He and Velvet work closely together, considering how people that usually buy electronics also want things like social media on it or movies etc.
> 
> Valentino runs the Porn Industry, and all pornographic content comes from him and his stars. He works with the two Overlords mentioned, to get his content out there to all the sinners. He also works with Velvet closer to all know the current trends, so he can incorporate them into his productions. 
> 
> Alastor has no real company behind his name. He's a freelance kind of demon, and he doesn't really need on either. He has a terrifying reputation, meaning no one dares cross him. That's because of his random broadcasts of mass genocide, where he always introduces new torture methods among other things. He has a lot of territory, like the Radio Tower, that no one will dare walk into. He's the reason nearly ever demon owns a radio. He'll sometimes tell the place he's going to massacre before he actually goes there, leaving a chance for demons to make their escape. So demons own the radio in hopes of avoiding him. 
> 
> Rosie owns the drug industry, on her own now, after Franklin's 'untimely' death. She sells all the drugs that demons have access to and is also a monopoly in that industry, she partnered with Alastor to make sure of that at first. He'd get rid of any competition and after time no one dared to test their own luck on the matter. She also sponsors Mimzy's club. 
> 
> When I had the tag of, 'not canon' I was serious. But for now you guys can enjoy a drunk deer >:)  
> Also, I do not speak French, at all. Well, a little, but not enough for this. Also, I legitimately failed at demonstrating an accent for Alastor. Props to anyone who can figure out Vox's though.


	10. Chapter 10

“Gee, you’re really weak aren’t you?” 

“Shut up.” Vox grumbles leaning against the wall. “Just. Shut up.” 

“One night of missed sleep, and you’re practically dead. That’s what I call weak.” Velvet snorts while chugging some form of canned beverage. Vox can’t bring himself to care enough to find out what it is. Not when just sleeping on the ground sounded like a better option right now. If he didn’t have so much pride, that’s exactly what he’d do. 

“Not all of us can survive of no sleep.” Vox replies, trying to stay awake. He really should move and make this easier for himself. Stopping and doing nothing was bound to make him feel more tired than he actually was. 

“Sleep is for the weak.” Velvet hops over to him and pokes his screen, seeing if she could get a reaction. He grabs her wrist to stop her from the action, it was annoying. She pulls back her arm with a huff. 

“Did you know your screen makes tiny little ripples on it if you poke it?” She points out. 

“No, and I didn’t need to know either.” He added this to the long list of useless observations, made by Velvet. Why did his screen have to be such a pain all the time? It served no real use and was a huge liability at the worst of times. 

“Soooo, are we just going to wait outside the Hotel all day? Or are you actually going to go in?” Velvet looks to the Happy Hotel and then to Vox. 

“Give me a moment.” He raises a finger and doesn’t move. Velvet starts tapping her foot looking at him pointedly. 

“....Hello?” A cute feminine voice cuts in and both of them look to the source of it. 

“Oh my god!!! You are so cute!” Velvet rushes over, admiring the cute poofy dress adorning the demon. “Aren’t you a confidant of Al?” 

“Nice to meet you! I’m Niffty.” Niffty introduces herself. “And I know you two. I just have to ask, did you make that dress yourself?” She points to Velvet’s choice of outfit. 

“No, I’m not that good. I had it made. How about you, do you sew?” Velvet always wanted to know how to sew, she just happened to be terrible at it. So much so, that in school her textiles teacher had told her to never touch sewing equipment again, be it in life or death. 

“Why yes, yes I do!” Niffty responds proudly and Velvet squeals in excitement. 

“Too many high pitch voices in the morning, go somewhere else would you?” Vox groans in protest. 

“Stop complaining.” Velvet ignores his request. “So were you out here sewing then?” 

“Nope, I was writing.” Niffty glances in Vox’s direction, who narrows his eyes in suspicion at the action. “Want to see?” Velvet nods and Niffty hands her the phone. Vox feels curious and uses his abilities of electronic manipulation to peek. After a paragraph, he pulls out immediately, regretting everything and anything. 

“What the fuck are you writing??!” Any drowsiness he had before, was long gone. His screen takes up a whole new shade of blue. 

“You’re actually awake again, and hasn’t anyone told you peeking into a woman’s phone is rude?” Velvet smirks smugly, while Niffty is stifling laughter with little success. 

“Would you consider proofreading it?” Niffty asks Velvet and Vox looks scandalized. 

“Absolutely, I’ll even help you with it. Now lets go before Voxxy here blows a fuse...or two.” She gives the flustered TV demon an innocent smile and wave. “Bye bye!” 

“Wait-! You can’t just--” Vox watches in disbelief as the two walk away talking animatedly. He didn’t even get to ask if Alastor really liked that kind of stuff. Damn it, his wiring feels way too wound up and hot. Vox gives it a few minutes of cooling back down before going inside, to do what he was actually here to do. 

The lobby is empty except for Husk, who’s manning the bar. Vox decides to sit by it, to wait for Alastor so he could whisk the deer demon with him. The thought of Alastor flusters him all over, when Niffty’s piece of writing comes to mind. Instead of thinking about it more, he turns his attention towards the grumpy bartender. 

“You’ve known Al for a long time haven’t you?” Vox breaks the silence and takes pride in the glare he receives. 

“Leave me alone and get the fuck out.” Is the response Vox gets. 

“Lovely.” Vox laughs, expression settling for an amused smile. “Is there really need to be so hostile?” 

“Rich coming from the asshole who tried to crush me under a building for no reason.” Husk takes a big swig of his drink at that. 

“You’re still hung up on that? Come on, I told you it wasn’t personal.” Vox replies still sounding amused. 

“Like that changes anything.” Husk slams down the bottle he was drinking out of, still glaring at the TV demon. “I don’t give two shits if you’re TV over heels, leave me the fuck alone.” Before Husk can grab the bottle again, another hand grabs it and pours it over Vox. The liquid messes with some circuitry and Vox turns to look at the culprit, annoyance clearly present. Although he wasn’t the only one, Husk also looked annoyed that his drink was taken. 

“Thank-Thanxks for t-that Al.” Vox’s voice glitches, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. He gives Alastor an impassive glare and crosses his arms. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Alastor muses before setting the now empty alcohol bottle back on the counter. “Now if you’re very done accosting my associates?” Out of spite Vox pushes the empty bottle over the counter on Husk’s side, making it shatter on the floor. Husk curses loudly while Alastor glares right back at Vox. The two stay that way until Angel breaks the glaring contest. 

“Gay.” The spider says after giving the scene one look and then quickly runs away when he sees both glares pointed towards him. Husk wonders what magic powers have managed to keep Angel alive for so long. 

“I assume you had a reason for your intrusion?” Alastor finally asks, sporting a more neutral expression now. 

“I told you in that letter that I wanted to show you something, that hasn’t changed. You just happened to decide to get drunk that day.” His voice luckily had returned to normal, having enough time to repair itself already. 

“Yes, I truly wonder why I decided to try being half-seas over on that particular day.” Alastor mocks while Vox raises a brow. 

“Enjoy your giggle water old man?” Vox grins and doesn’t miss the half surprised look at the slang. 

“Soyez silencieux.” Alastor averts his expression, clearly partially annoyed now. Vox gets up, grin still present. 

“Pourquoi devrais-je?” There’s a stunned silence in the room, to Vox’s response. Clearly Al didn’t remember anything while drunk, that was a great relief. 

“Tu parles français?” Alastor questions, looking slightly flushed. 

“Suffisant.” Vox revels in the stunned expression of the deer demon. He’d have to better his French or better yet, ask if Al could teach him, so he could hold a conversation with him later on. Maybe he could teach Al a language if he was interested too?

“What did you want to show me?” Alastor changes subjects, while fiddling with his microphone. Vox wondered if it was a nervous tick or not. 

“Follow me?” Vox holds out his hand in invitation, but it goes ignored so with a huff he pulls it back. Vox walks towards the entrance gesturing for Alastor to follow. When at the door, he holds it open for Alastor and then follows him outside.

\--

“This is just your room?” Alastor glances around the familiar settings of the tacky turquoise decor. His ears perk as he feels rigid, not feeling comfortable in this setting. “You weren’t hoping to do anything indecent, were you?” There’s a tone of disgust to his question. 

“Get your mind out of the gutter Al.” Vox pulls up his phone and searches for a specific picture. He then nods to himself about something. 

“It was not--” 

“Sure sure.” Vox chuckles and then turns to look at Alastor with a serious expression. “Look, Al.” The absolute seriousness captures Alastor’s attention fully. “I know you don’t do that kind of thing. I’m not ever going to force something like that on you, okay?” Vox finishes with a genuine tone. 

“I--” Any insult Alastor was going to say, dies in his throat. “...Thank you.” Vox looks surprised, and then gives a sweet smile. The expression looks nice on the TV demon and it causes a slight flush on Alastor, and his rigid posture relaxes. His ears also give a small twitch and Alastor can see Vox look at them again. 

“Can you get some candles, they’re in the drawer next to you.” Vox points and then goes back to reading something on the phone. Alastor agrees and wonders why Vox needed candles? Alastor could name a lot of uses for candles himself, but what did Vox intend them for? He pushes back the questions and fetches them out and brings them to Vox, who’s started outlining a pentagram. Alastor watches as Vox finishes and then takes the candles, lining them up in a specific manner. Then he tries to read something on the phone again, before seemingly not being able to. Vox looks to the pentagram again in confusion. Alastor watches the confusion with private amusement, before pulling Vox away from the symbol. 

“Impressive work I must say, although it’s missing something.” Alastor uses his left hand to create a gash into his right one. With the blood flowing from the wound he traces the pattern drawn onto the floor. Once he finishes outlining the pentagram, it transforms in a show of fire, pulling them both in. 

Alastor lands gracefully, if with a surprised expression, while Vox ungracefully falls screen first into the ground. Alastor clears his head, what just happened? He then offers a hand to hoist up Vox, giving his surroundings a confused once over. The sky was blue with clouds, there were trees surrounding him and in front of him was a terribly worn down cabin. His smile froze and then faltered as the reality sunk in. 

\--

“Have you seen Smiles?” Angel inquires as he passes Vaggie by the hallway. He’d been looking for the tall grinning man for some time now with no luck. 

“No, why would I have?” She sounds as aggravated as usual, so Angel leaves it be. This whole endeavor seemed stupid, why would he listen to a stupid TV headed shitlord. Was he really that desperate? Maybe Husk would know where Alastor had disappeared off to. So Angel heads towards the bar where Husk was working at the moment. 

“Any ideas about Al’s whereabouts?” He immediately gets to the point, trying not to sound awkward. 

“He left some time ago with Vox to Satan knows where.” Husk responds, sounding as bored as he usually was. It seemed some demon wasn’t getting the hint and was constantly trying to talk to him. 

“Yeah, okay.” Angel sighs leaving the bar. He knew this was a stupid idea, through and through. At least he had Fat Nuggets to cheer him up. 

\--

This was the closest Vox had seen Alastor to losing his permanent smile. Al still hadn’t said anything and was just staring in front of him, with an expression filled with an emotion he couldn’t understand. 

“Well, we’re--” Vox tries to get some form of conversation going, seeing Al so silent and unlike himself was unnerving. 

“...Home.” Alastor cuts in, with a voice almost like a whisper. He looks all around him now, seeing all the life and colors apart from the red he was so used to seeing. It had almost been a hundred years since he could see this place. The trees, they had grown a considerable amount, but they all still stood in the same places. The sounds of nature were the most prominent to him. His ears angled in different directions, catching all the different wildlife among sounds he’d never been able to hear as a human before. Next a familiar scent of rain, the kind that was indescribable but so very recognizable. 

“We have to go inside, a storm is moving in.” Alastor addresses Vox for the first time since coming here. 

“How do you--” The distant sound of rumbling interrupts Vox’s query, and he instead nods in agreement. Alastor heads towards the cabin, nostalgia assaulting him every step of the way. The plants were overgrown and grew even on the old cabin that looked to be in worse shape. Alastor ushers in Vox, already seeing some raindrops falling. Then with his magic he restores the cabin to its former glory, so that it would be able to withstand the intense weather. With everything restored, it felt like he’d never died, never went to hell, and was just returning home from a day of broadcasting. 

Alastor traced his fingers along the cabin walls, even seeing some of his own old broadcast scripts. The rain outside had increased too, with the thunder being more audible now. It was one of his favorite weathers, it was so beautiful to look at from inside. He was feeling so much at once, too much. It was impossible to describe how he felt, but he knew the end result was a positive emotion at least. Looking everywhere, he walked all around the small rooms, getting all kinds of fragments of memories of times past. 

In the kitchen he can almost see his mother, cooking for him like she always did. This was proving to be too much, if he listened close enough he could hear her humming an upbeat jazz tune of the 20’s. But of course, she wasn’t here, wasn’t ever going to be here anymore either. He figured this was what people had always called ‘bittersweet’ and he already knew he hated it. With a resigned expression he takes a moment to himself, closing his eyes and just letting everything sink in. He wasn’t sure if it was making him feel better or worse, but everything was coming back to him, as he stood in silence. Soon it started to feel like he was drowning in them, with no anchor holding him to reality. He didn’t like it, everything was out of his control and making him feel in ways he didn’t understand. He wanted it to go away. 

Alastor hadn’t expected Vox to put a hand on his shoulder, he’d completely forgotten his existence. The TV demon looked tired but he had a reassuring expression, one that at the moment, Alastor was grateful for. So when he felt himself being pulled into an embrace, he made no movements to leave it, nor reciprocate it. He let it happen and felt that much more grounded for the moment, with the thunder and lightning going full blast outside. 

“You’re okay Al, you’re okay.” 

Alastor let himself lean into touch, a reaction he hadn’t had to touch for a very long time. His ears had also dropped down, to reflect the inner turmoil he seemed to be caught up in. The thunder by now was very loud, and Alastor welcomed it, as the sound cleared his head. He felt comfortable and safe, so he let those feelings surround him instead. 

When Vox did pull away, Alastor felt a pang of longing, and he wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that either. 

“Maybe we should turn in, it’s dark and you look as terrible as I feel right now.” Vox gently took ahold of Alastor’s hand to guide the emotionally overwhelmed deer, in a grip weak enough for Alastor to break it if he wanted to. But he doesn’t. So Vox leads them to the bedroom he’d seen earlier. 

“I saw that there was a guest room, I can go there.” Vox suggests as Alastor sits down. Alastor could see that Vox looked exhausted and even his screen seemed to be dimmer than it usually was. 

“It’s quite uncomfortable.” Alastor said quietly, as the rain hammered against the roof mercilessly. There was another bright flash that illuminated the room, giving both of them time to study the other. Then the room settled into complete darkness once more. 

“So I can stay?” Vox asked carefully, looking to Alastor’s ears for a better indicator on how Alastor felt about it. They were still drooping, but they showed no sign of discomfort. So, he clambers to the opposite side and lies screen up. “Do you want to…?” There was no way he was going to use the word, but he was sure the deer understood. 

“You don’t ever speak a word to anyone.” Alastor tried to get his ears to lift, but they stayed down, making it seem like he was mopey. Vox smiles at the return of Alastor’s personality.

“Sans doute, mon biche.” Vox pulls the deer demon closer again. “Isn’t this a lot nicer than you pouring alcohol on top of me?” 

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” Alastor retorts and seemingly shifts to be more comfortable and doesn’t either hear the nickname, or doesn’t realize. A silence ensues afterwards with Vox almost falling asleep, but Alastor has a question to ask. “Am I ever going to hear about you? As in, your past or personal information? I know my shadow’s been spilling mine to you. Will I get the same?” Al sounds uncertain but genuinely curious. 

“In the morning if you want. In the morning.” Vox agrees, he just wanted to sleep. He could barely form a coherent thought anymore, let alone hold a conversation. Alastor doesn’t say anything after that, leaving Vox to get the sleep he probably needed. And of course Vox was out immediately after, with Alastor following a few minutes later the storm outside serving as a nice white noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does a TV sleep? Well...he's going to convert some energy from his circuits so when morning comes, he's got energy or well electricity, but he'll be up and running again. 
> 
> What kind of history does Vox have? I legitimately have no clue, none, zero, nada, and I've been scared to answer this question. But it's been bothering me how Vox knows everything about Alastor, but Alastor knows literally nothing about Vox. So now I've driven myself into a corner, hElP mE. So now I'm going to be giving Vox a human past rip. 
> 
> Thank you for reading thus far, and thank you for the lovely comments. All of your guys' thoughts and theories are throughly appreciated :D


	11. Chapter 11

“Get up, It’s already past noon.” Alastor pokes Vox with his microphone. This was ridiculous Alastor thought, it was way too late to be sleeping in. He increased his poking while Vox groaned in protest.

“Stop, let me sleep.” 

“No, get up.” Alastor moves to fully open the curtains to let some sunshine in. At that Vox’s screen lights up and he scowls at Alastor. The deer demon doesn’t pay any mind to this and waits for Vox to get up. “You have quite a lot to tell as I reckon.” 

“Sit down and I’ll tell you.” Vox pats the side of the bed. Alastor’s ears twitch in an aggravated manner.

“It’s already well past noon, there’s no--” 

“Just sit down will you? I’m not ready to get up.” Vox interjects rudely his patience running thin. It takes a few moments of tense silence before Alastor finally relents and sits down. Vox casts his sights to the ceiling, thinking about how he was going to go about this. He hadn’t really thought out everything that came with telling his life story. A sliver of anxiety made itself present at the thought. Could he really trust Al that much? He was a dealmaker after all and deception was not beyond him. Yet, he knew most of Al’s life, whether Al intended on that or not. So would it be fair to leave him in the dark?

“As much as I enjoy you finally being quiet, I don’t intend to sit here all day.” Alastor manifests his microphone and leans on it like a cane over the edge of the bed. 

“I’ll tell you in smaller beats, how’s that?” Vox finally suggests, hating the uncertainty that was present in his voice. Alastor flicks his gaze to Vox clearly delighted. 

“What? Did you get stage fright?” Alastor jeers, smile wide. Vox rolls his eyes, figures Al would take any opportunity. 

“At least I’m not as stiff as a board.” Vox pointedly looks at Alastor’s posture. “You’d think I was trying to kill you.” 

“Wouldn’t put it past you.” Alastor remarks with an undertone of something Vox couldn’t identify. 

“If I’d wanted you dead, I would’ve done it before the deal we made.” He tries to identify the emotion that was present in Alastor’s voice earlier. Vox doesn’t come to any conclusions and blames it on the tiredness he was feeling. “I mean, it would’ve been reeaally easy. You should’ve seen what you looked like!” Vox takes a jab at Alastor who makes that annoyed twitch with his ears again. 

“While that whole ordeal was unfortunate, it does beg the question, why didn’t you take that once in an afterlifetime chance?” Alastor doesn’t acknowledge the insult. “You were willing to erase anyone else, namely my associates.” 

“Do you really want me to answer that question on a personal level?” There’s a glint of something fond yet malicious in Vox’s expression that sets Alastor on edge. 

“Was there a more political reason then?” Alastor ignores Vox’s question as he still felt unsettled by the others phrasing of it. The TV demon smirks at the discomfort present on Alastor and the obvious avoidance to his question. 

“You’d do better asking Val.” Vox shrugs nonchalantly. He personally didn’t have much need for Alastor’s influence on a political scale. His business was just fine without the help of the infamous Radio Demon. Val has been the one wanting Al to broker deals for the Studio. 

“Weren’t you supposed to be telling me about your life above?” Alastor changes subjects. There’s a small silence before Vox finally settles on what to start with, 

“I knew Velvet in life, she was my business partner.” Vox says, thinking back to his life uptop.

“Business?” Alastor inquires further, seemingly intrigued. At this moment Vox could understand why Alastor avoided talking about his lifetime, it felt awful. There was a vulnerability to it that felt embarrassing and terrifying. 

“In due time.” Vox laughs at the impatient glare he receives from Alastor. Vox had barely told anything about himself and he already found himself regretting it. 

\--

“What do you think about the characterization?” Niffty asks after seeing that Velvet was done reading her newest addition to her ongoing story, well...fanfiction. 

“You sure do know a lot about Al.” Velvet rereads the text while nodding to herself. “He speaks French?” 

“Yes! I’m surprised you haven’t heard it at all.” Niffty still seems to be excited that someone was reading her text, as she speaks with very quickly. 

“Well, I need to definitely speak to him in French then!!” Velvet feels herself get just as excited as Niffty. How had she missed such an important detail. It had been too long since she could talk to someone in French, someone besides Vox, who had learnt the language from her. 

“You speak French?” Niffty sounds surprised. 

“Oh silly! I am French.” Velvet giggles. “Or well, half French anyway.” 

“Half?” 

“The other half is Swedish.” Velvet answers seemingly not caring about sharing. Niffty was nodding along, clearly intrigued by all the information she was receiving. “But speaking of characterization, you need to make Vox more obsessive.” Niffty seems to still be thinking over the newly learned information about her new friend, before processing the critique. 

“You’ve known him for long?” The tiny demon finally asks after a longer pause. This had been the most fun she’d had in awhile. Don’t get her wong, she liked most of the people at the Hotel and still had a pleasant time with Husk, but making new friends with similar interests? This was almost too good to be true. 

“Too long, way too long.” Velvet snorts while making a flippant hand gesture. “You see, when he gets interested in someone, he really gets into them. He gets clingy, passive-aggressive and so very obsessive. And oh boy does he not handle rejection well, you should’ve seen the last guy who tried.” She thinks back to that day, that was definitely a mystery the police were never going to solve. 

\--

“It’s quite simple my dear.” Alastor watches not sure whether to be impressed or concerned over Vox’s lack of any cooking skills. Currently he was trying to crack an egg without completely exploding the egg, getting shells all over the bowl or making a crack that was too small. 

“Nothing in cooking is ever simple.” Vox stares intently at the egg that seemed adamant on not working with him. Why did he have to try this? He already knew he was no good and so did literally everyone else, but still Alastor insisted he try and learn. 

“It’s just an egg, although at this point you might as well name it as your new rival, considering the spot is now open.” Alastor pours some oil on the pan to avoid the egg sticking to it. He’d wanted to try making a Japanese omelette the way Niffty had once shown him. She liked to show him Japanese cuisine on her freetime and he personally had no objections. 

“Well, the egg is proving to be a more challenging rival than you ever were.” Vox mutters, preparing for his inevitable defeat. 

“I’m sure.” Alastor says sarcastically while cracking a few eggs so he could actually get started on the cooking. He had to mix in ingredients into egg mixture before he could put it on the pan. All the while he was watching yet another failed attempt on Vox’s part. 

“No-one ever made omelettes or the like in Finland.” Vox sighs after cleaning up the mess. “That’s where I lived all the way up until adulthood, that’s when I moved abroad.” 

“Really? How was it?” Alastor had heard of the Nordic country maybe once. He didn’t actually know anything about the country nor was he sure he could place it on a map. 

“It’s quiet, peaceful and pretty cold.” Vox says while clearly in deep thought. Alastor sets the egg mixture on the pan, so he lived in Finland huh? He’d have to do his research when he had the chance. 

\--

“Nope! I didn’t really ever live in France. Nor did I ever move there, my adult life was spent exclusively in America, it was a business move you know.” There was a hint of contempt in Velvet’s voice at the mention of a business. The two by now had stopped talking about the piece of writing and instead were in the Hotel kitchen enjoying pancakes made by Niffty. Velvet had to admit, they were really tasty. They’d both been sharing things about their past lives, all things that weren’t too personal but sharing regardless. 

“I wish I could say I had travelled by I didn’t.” Niffty shakes her head, reminiscing about lost opportunities. “I really wanted to travel to Japan my whole life.” 

“I can kind of agree. Seeing how popular anime has become, I’d totally like to see Japan too.” Velvet thinks to the text she owned on her phone, that idea might not be too far off. Maybe if she became closer friends with Niffty, she’d take the smaller demon with her. Already she liked the company Niffty was providing her and could see why Al also enjoyed spending time with her. 

“I speak the language.” Niffty adds while still looking a bit sullen. 

“That’s so cool! Wait, does that mean you could translate a few things for me??” Velvet hastily takes out her phone, looking for some of the messages that she couldn’t understand. 

“Alright, I can do that.” Some of the dreary attitude leaves Niffty at the prospect of helping a friend. 

\--

After the two Overlords had eaten breakfast, Alastor had managed to revive the old radio, listening to broadcasts that had long passed. He sat there listening with a more genuine smile, so Vox could not bring himself to bother the deer demon. So, Vox decided to take a nap, he still felt too tired to be awake and this house had nothing for electricity which did not help the situation. He didn’t get much sleep though and gave up after a bit. 

Vox could hear the faintest sounds of songs long before his time. It brought songs of his own time to mind. There was one particularly that stuck out to him, a song that had played during a very important memory of his. Technically it was important to Velvet as well, but he remembered the day clearly, everyone there probably did. It was the song back then, Ei Kauniimpaa by Katri Helena. Before long he found himself singing to the lyrics that he could recall. 

“Kuitenkin yhä näin, muistelen.” Vox wasn’t quite sure what part of the song this was in, going from memory. But it brought up a huge amount of nostalgia. “Kauniimpaa löytää ei voi milloinkaan.” 

“Kauniimpaa en päällä maan.” He missed how Alastor tuned off the radio to listen. “Kauniimpaa aikaa, en elää saa.” 

“Päivät nuo jääneet on taa.” Vox couldn’t remember the next verse from there on and stopped. The whole thing was too ironic, a song talking about reflecting on past times, and here he was, using the song to reflect on past times. 

“Is that what Finnish sounds like?” The sudden interjection into his thoughts startled Vox. 

“Don’t do that. I was deep in thought…” Vox reprimands. 

“Is it?” Alastor pushes the matter. 

“Yes Al, that is what Finnish sounds like.” Vox says with obvious annoyance that goes ignored by Alastor. However, the matter is not pushed any further by the deer demon, even though Vox could tell he wanted to. So they both went back to what they were doing before, until the time came when they’d have to return back to Hell. 

The passage of Velvet’s wasn’t for permanent use, one had to always return after a designated period. And their period was coming to a close. It would be a bit sad to leave, the world above was so much more interesting then Hell and the change of scenery had been nice. At the same time, it would be nice returning to something more familiar and something less nostalgic. As fun as nostalgia could be, it also stirred up things Vox would rather have left be. Regardless of these things, this outing had definitely been successful and Vox felt that Al had gotten that much closer to him. He couldn’t wait to rub that fact in Velvet’s face and then exchange gossip, as Velvet liked to call it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long break in updating. I was at a LAN convention for the past week. Actually had a tournament (Overwatch) there and our team won second place! But that’s also the reason I haven’t updated in quite awhile. 
> 
> The chapter is inadequate in my opinion, so sorry for that as well. 
> 
> For the story, I’ve now lost all my very few brain cells trying to come up with a backstory for Vox and now Velvet. So now you guys get, Vox singing in Finnish :)


	12. Chapter 12

After the two had returned, Alastor had asked for a week of silence between them. Vox had been surprised and was going to ask why before Velvet shushed him, informing Alastor to take as long as he wanted. The deer had nodded in a clear sign of gratitude and left to head back to the Hotel. Vox had turned his inquisitive gaze towards Velvet, expecting an answer. She had kept her silence at least until they arrived inside the common room inside the Studio. 

Alastor instead had immediately settled into his room at the Hotel. Nobody had asked where’d he’d gone, beyond knowing he’d been with Vox. Charlie hadn’t even bothered to pester him about work surprisingly. Although Alastor didn’t mind at all, he mainly wanted to unwind and relax. There was a lot for him to think about, all things he’d rather not acknowledge, but now he found himself with no other choice. 

A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts. Using his shadow he appears in front of the door, putting up his host persona. It wouldn’t do to be rude now would it?

“Ah Husker! What pray tell, brings you my way?” Seeing as it was only Husk, he allows himself to relax a bit. He had to admit, he was curious what brought Husk over to his door. Normally the cat demon avoided him like the plague, which was quite entertaining at best. 

“Angel’s been botherin’ me non-stop about your presence. Figure it out so he’ll stop coming to me.” Husk says bluntly.

“What is it about?” Alastor cocks his head, Angel had been asking for him? That had never happened before. There were a lot of ideas on what it might be in Alastor’s head, but he waited to see what Husk would say about it. 

“Don’t know, don’t care, figure it out.” Husk doesn’t elaborate, ending the anticipation anticlimactically. 

“So demanding.” Alastor teases before thinking. “Where is he?” 

“Still don’t know.” Husk watches disinterestedly, clearly wanting to return to his room already. Alastor was too busy in his own thought to notice. He’d have to check all the usual spots the spider tended to hang around. This was too curious to simply leave be after all, maybe he’d get to see Angel desperate. That would probably be fun. He sent off his shadows to find Angel, while he thought of what to say depending on what happened. While pondering he missed how Niffty excitedly ran up to him. 

“What are you here for?” Husk’s scowl drops a little at seeing Niffty. She gives a happy smile in his direction. 

“It’s gossip time!” She declares and Alastor finally realizes her presence. He looks delighted to see her and especially happy to see her so cheery. 

“I suppose Angel can wait, what new intel have you brought my little darling spy?” He opens the door gesturing for her to go in. She looks ready to burst with information as she skips inside, stopping suddenly and turning to Husk. 

“Aren’t you coming?” She waves for him to come as well, they usually did these talk sessions together. Alastor also looks at Husk expectantly, surely he wouldn’t just ignore them? Alastor would hate to see Niffty’s mood dampen when she was so happy. Clearly Husk shared his sentiment as when he looked at Niffty, he sighed and also walked in. Alastor shuts the door behind them and sits on his bed, leaning against the headboard. Niffty sits on the opposite end of the bed with her feet hanging over the bedside. Husk sits on the floor facing both of them, looking as grumpy as ever. 

“Does this have to do with whatever you were doing all day yesterday?” Husk inquires, knowing more than Alastor did. 

“Yes!” She exclaims while Alastor watches silently, smile more genuine. “I was writing--” There’s a groan from Husk and a roll of eyes from Alastor at the statement. “--when I spotted Vox and Velvet. And you know what? Velvet agreed to help me with my writing!” 

“Isn’t that great! What were you writing then?” Alastor sounds curious yet hesitant. Most of Niffty’s work was too...much for him and the same went for Husk. 

“You don’t want to know.” Niffty and Husk respond in unison. 

“I understand.” Alastor agrees immediately after, already having bad experiences from the last times he’d tried to read her things. Safe to say he had plenty of regrets regarding that front. “How was Velvet?” 

“She was great! I see why you enjoy her company.” Niffty smiles wider making dramatic hand movements. “But she told me a lot about herself and Vox too! Which is why I’m here.” Alastor’s ears perk up at the mention of Vox. She takes notice of this and claps her hands clearly exhilarated. 

“You are a brilliant spy! Such impeccable timing darling, let us compare notes.” Alastor sits up from leaning against the headboard. There really was no better timing, he could see if Vox was lying or not. Not to mention, maybe learn something the TV demon hadn’t told him. Vox’s privacy be damned, he knew Vox had exploited his drunken state for a similar purpose. 

“He told you about himself?” Niffty asks, but Husk looks curious too, no matter how much he tries to hide it. 

“Yes he did, but do go on.” He makes a show of yielding Niffty the floor. She instantly takes the opportunity and begins sharing with them. 

“Velvet is French!” She starts watching for Alastor’s reaction. “And well half Swedish too…” 

“French?” Alastor looks surprised, how had he not known that? They could’ve conversed in French, it would’ve been a nice change from the more odd way Vox used the language. That also explained how he knew the language in the first place, she must’ve taught him. 

“Yup! She wants to talk to you in French next time accordingly.” Alastor nods in understanding. “She and Vox knew each other throughout their whole life too.” 

“He said he knew her, so that checks out.” Alastor nods again. 

“She moved to America for business reasons.” Niffty continues telling them every sliver of information she was given. 

“So did Vox, during adulthood.”

“Did Vox happen to mention where he was for his childhood? Velvet never did…” Niffty asks a question of her own. 

“Finland.” Alastor’s response is almost immediate. So that meant the two lived a childhood in Finland and moved to America for whatever business they ran. 

“I knew I disliked him.” Husk frowns deeper. 

“Do you know something about the country Husker?” Alastor had wanted to research the place, it would be a lot simpler if Husk could tell him about it. 

“Speak to enough Russians and you’d know too. Those little sauna loving bastards.” Husk is clearly thinking on some particular memory, probably relating to a bar brawl, Alastor guesses. “It’s a small country on the Russian border, they’re quiet as shit and just as antisocial.” 

“Isn’t that interesting.” 

\--

“You learned new things about Al?” Vox immediately grills Velvet. Had the talk with that confidant of Al’s revealed new things to her? “Do tell.” 

“It’s mostly things you might not like.” She starts, already seeing frustration build up on his features. She patted down her dress and flopped onto her bed, the room in question being her own. They’d migrated here from the common room when Val had started to get steamy with one of his underlings. 

“So what’s the first thing?” Vox resigned himself. 

“Al’s Aro as well, like me!” She declares and laughs at the confused expression he gives her. She remembers when she’d first been told what her feelings, or lack thereof meant. She quite enjoyed sex and one night stands were frequent for her when she was alive. It’s what happened afterwards that she didn’t like, beyond the sex with that person she didn’t care about them. There was never a so called romantic attraction with her sex partners and she wanted it to stay that way. 

“He’s what?” 

“Aromantic, he’s aromantic Vox.” She informs him, seeing the confusion fade away. There doesn’t seem to be any hostility in his posture though. Velvet was glad that wasn’t the case, maybe spending so much time with her had numbed him to the concept. 

“So he’s like you, but also Asexual.” Vox seems to still be mulling the concept in his head. “Honestly, at this point I’d be lucky to get into the friend zone.” There’s a dramatic sigh accompanied with the declaration. “But thanks, that actually is helpful, which is rare coming from you and it helps explain a few things too.” 

“Hey! I’m always helpful!” She counters messing with her pigtails. They were so bouncy, it was fun to mess with them from time to time. 

“Like that time you put an hour loop on my screen of cat videos?” He glares at her, being able to think of many cases of her not being helpful. 

“That was awesome and you know it.” 

“Yeah sure.” He doesn’t seem to agree. “What else about Al?” 

“Oh man are you smitten.” She smiles widely, knowing just how to irk the TV demon. “But accordingly he likes having his ears stroked, only by people he trusts though. Oh and I had to sell information about you to get that information, so be grateful.” 

“Sure sure--wait, YOU WHAT?” 

“You heard me.” Her smile is still wide, teasing him was just too easy. Yet it was still so much fun. 

\--

“That’s all I have.” Niffty finally concludes, Husk having fallen asleep and Alastor trying to connect the dots. 

“This is all very informative, I don’t know how you do it.” Alastor compliments her with a satisfied smile. Husk begins snoring and the two look at him. “He really is quite like a cat.” 

“Sometimes.” Niffty agrees, having calmed down from her earlier rambling. She could see some parts of his room were messy so she quickly sorts them out before coming back to the same spot. This room could use a ladies touch every now and again, luckily he had her to help with that. Oh boy would this place be messy from his homicidal tendencies without her. While she surveys the room for more mess, she sees Alastor thinking, while his ears are doing the flicking thing that she knew meant they were irritated by something, he himself seems to be getting annoyed by them. “I can help you with that you know.” 

“If you could be so kind.” He shifts from the bed onto the floor, so she could reach while sitting on the bed herself. After a bit, Alastor feels the irritation seep out of his ears, as Niffty works her magic. It was weird how pleasant it felt to have them pet, considering how any other form of touch was so unwanted. 

Before long Niffty found herself the only one awake in Alastor’s room. The two others had fallen asleep and she smiled silently to herself. This was how it always ended when they got together. Quiet and peaceful, just how they enjoyed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two if you may, of the backstory sharing, also a break between the two Overlords, Al has things to figure out. The next chapter will have some action to it. 
> 
> What can you figure out based on this fic? Well: I'm obsessed with the wallpaper of the Hotel, this pairing, Velvet, platonic bonding and Alastor's ears. Oh boy, I'm surprised I still have readers.


	13. Chapter 13

“Can’t your guys bring the moron in faster?” Vox sets down his phone with a frustrated sigh. A few of Velvet’s employees startle at the sudden movement, clearly uncomfortable in the presence of two Overlords. 

“They work as fast as they can, you know that.” Velvet doesn’t look up from her phone, as she lies down on the couch, boredom evident. “And stop stealing my act!! I’m the child around here.” She pouts. 

“Can’t deny that.” Vox rolls his eyes. “But I’m BORED.” 

“You’re not the only one, you know! Don’t hear me complaining though.” Velvet snickers at a meme on her feed, choosing to like it. She misses the look of disagreement on Vox’s screen. 

“Then what were you doing earlier, when Val kicked you out of the common area?” He counters, standing up due to feeling bored just sitting. Seriously, he felt like he was back in school all over again, where time felt like it stretched on forever. 

“That was a peaceful debate!” 

“Is that what you call it?” Vox snorts, enjoying the indignant look he receives from Velvet. She glares for awhile, before huffing and returning back to her phone, plotting revenge no doubt. 

“You started telling Al about yourself.” It was more of a question then a statement and the seriousness of it catches Vox off guard. Even if he figured this would become a topic of conversation sooner or later. As, If he told about himself, it meant that she would also get exposed in the process.

“Yeah…” Vox finds himself feeling self conscious at the fact. A feeling he completely despises. Velvet looks over in his direction, but doesn’t say anything, and so a heavy silence fills between them. 

“Look.” Vox breaks the silence, unable to stand the effect it was having on him. There’s a longer pause before he continues. “I know we agreed to--” 

“As long as you don’t talk about what happened that night, I don’t care.” Her tone is icy, a thing Vox hadn’t seen her do for a long time. The silence is once again oppressing in nature. Velvet is on her phone again, this time with a lot less enthusiasm. Vox stares at his lap awkwardly, trying desperately to forget the topic at hand. His frustration was growing by the second, the whole situation felt wrong and he wanted it to stop. He didn’t want to feel out of place, confused or scared. Those were feelings reserved for weaker demons, not him, never him. 

“The traitor is here.” Velvet announces, leaving the room immediately after. Vox sits up quickly as well. Poor bastard was going to suffer like never before, Vox would’ve felt bad, if he wasn’t so itchy for some senseless violence. Anything to clear his head from these stupid feelings. It had all happened so many years ago, how could it still affect him so much? 

\--

Angel Dust reaches into his makeup bag, fishing for his eyeliner. He’d need to add a thicker fresh coating for this look. He stared at his reflection for a moment, before starting with a sigh. He’d been getting in good cuddles with Fat Nuggets, when one of Val’s managers had called on him. Couldn’t have any other time sufficed? Not to mention Charlie would be that much closer to kicking him out now that he’d left without permission again. But what was he really going to do? Ignore Val until he was erased by him? Try to abandon the work he enjoyed? Beg Alastor for protection? The answer to all of those questions was a definite no, there was no way. So Charlie’s would just have to deal. 

The dressing room had always been small, there really was no need for anything big. Chairs, table, desk and mirror was all it really needed and Val never spent money on something that had no use. Angel didn’t really care, but he’d heard plenty of other demons complain about it. Angel’s expression soured at the thought, how they could complain about something so frivolous was beyond him? Didn’t they have enough to worry about already?

“How long are you going to take?!” There was an aggressive knock on the dressing room door. Angel looked away from the mirror, clearly annoyed, even if the demon couldn’t see him. 

“Yea, yea, hold your horses would ya?” Angel calls back, carefully finishing the wing with his eyeliner. There was no response from the other demon, much to the relief of Angel. He finishes soon after, giving himself one final once over in the mirror, deeming himself fit for production. 

With a quick motion he opens the door, hitting some demon square in the face. The smaller beetle demon is quick to complain. 

“What the fuck man?!” 

“Guess ya shouldn’t have been in the way.” Angel doesn’t spare the demon any more of his time. He wanted to know which set members he’d be working with today. Before he had the chance though, he notices Val’s presence. That was quite unusual, Val was too busy for most of these things. Right now the Overlord was talking with another demon who looked to be in a high status. Angel could practically feel how uncomfortable the other demon was in Val’s presence, and it’s not like Angel could blame the guy. 

“Angle Cakes.” Val beckons Angel, who with a hint of surprise, goes over to the two dutifully. “Meet the lead to our joined effort.” Val gestures to Angel with a confident grin. The other demon gives Angel an appraising look before turning back to Val. 

“A pleasure to be working with you Valentino.” They completely ignore Angel’s existence, as they leave to presumably talk to their own employees. What an asshole, Angel thinks distastefully, before flipping off the guy. Val watches the exchange, grin present not saying anything. Clearly this demon had already managed to piss of Val, a thing they’d come to regret later probably. 

“Fuck up this production.” Val says to Angel, catching the spider off guard. Val wanted him to sabotage this whole shindig? That guy had REALLY pissed off Val, hadn’t he? Well, Angel would have to start a bet with the other crew on how long the demon would last now. It was easy money after all, or easy debt depending on how things went. 

“Whatever ya say Boss.” Angel smiles mischievously at the set. This was going to get interesting, and he definitely wasn’t opposed to that. His thoughts are cut off by a panicked scream, coming from one of the higher floors. What the hell? Val sighs from next to him, now with a frown. “What in the actual fuck was that?” 

“Vox and Velvet have a guest upstairs, a very loud guest.” Val clarifies, calling over an imp demon. “Didn’t I tell you to go tell those two to quiet down?” Val looms over the very small imp, who has started to shake like a leaf. 

“Yes Boss I--” The imp starts, still quivering under Val’s murderous frown. 

“Fucking useless. All of you.” Val glares at most of the demons in the room, who all look away, scared of the now annoyed Overlord. Then Val turns back to the imp demon, shooting them on the spot. The sudden shot causes Angel to flinch, but he doesn’t do or say anything. In a terrifying moment, Val comes over to Angel again. “You won’t disappoint me like the rest, will you Angel Cakes?” There’s a mock fondness to the voice. 

“Never, Boss.” Angel responds with practiced confidence. 

“Of course you wouldn’t.” The cruel tone grates against Angel’s sanity. How Val could switch gears so quickly had always been a mystery to Angel. It made it almost impossible to work with the Overlord, you never knew what you’d get. All it took was one screw up from one of them, to make the rest of their afterlives a literal Hell. Although worst of all was how Val played favorites. Even now, Angel could sense the other demons look at him with envy, if only they knew that being Val’s favorite wasn’t what they all thought. 

“Deal with this mess.” Val orders two of the demons from the back, while pointing to the imp. And finally leaves, probably to tell Vox and Velvet to can it personally. Angel lets out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. There was an uncomfortable feeling in his chest, like he was being watched, but that seemed stupid as literally everyone was watching him. There was something different about this feeling though. Angel disregards the feeling, he would just have to start filming regardless. 

\--

“Beg for it, traitorous piece of shit!” Velvet starts slowly pulling out the bone from the strapped demon’s arm, the humerus Vox thinks it’s called. It was a demon with cheetah-like features. “Do you regret stealing from me?” She stops, looking the sinner right in the eyes. The demon immediately says yes in between sobs. 

“Let's take off his ears.” Vox suggests, while grinning maniacally, this was always so much fun. Velvet was also grinning like a madman. 

“We should do that last, I want him to hear everything, every little squelch as I tear him limb to limb.” She reaches into the demon’s arm again, splintering the bone and using it to burrow deeper into his arm. Vox begins snapping his fingers, reveling in the sound they made. It was weird, this demon barely had any claws, they just had thin fingers with a tiny claw part. 

“Should we shock him again?” Velvet asks after practically demolishing the demon’s right arm. 

“This little shit cried like a baby when I did, can’t be too loud or Val will be on our asses again.” Vox replies, clearly annoyed that he can’t use his powers. It was such a rush, maybe he could try again, when the demon got too tired of screaming. They all reached that point. Just as the two begin to start their work again, a familiar face makes an appearance. 

“Why hello Al!” Velvet greets Alastor immediately, waving a blood soaked hand as a hello. Alastor gives the scene one look before getting his own excited look. It looked cute on the deer demon, Vox muses fondly. “Before you ask, yes you absolutely can join!” Velvet invites him and Vox nods in agreement. The demon’s expression falls more, if that was even possible anymore. 

“And here I thought I’d have to trouble myself with finding dinner.” Alastor dematerializes the microphone. 

From there, they break most of the demon’s limbs, tear out a few while Alastor eats some of them. All the while the demon has been crying, screaming and looking horrified by watching parts of himself be cannibalized. By now they seem to have started being less reactive. Alastor hums to himself, thinking about something, then facing Vox eyes sparkling. 

“Can you create those cables of yours, the ones electrically charged?” Alastor asks, having something in mind. 

“Yeah, of course I can.” Vox summons them, while Alastor takes a couple, wrapping up the demon in them in an intricate manner. Vox can feel Alastor seep some of his own voodoo magic into them, increasing the amount of electricity they could conduct. 

“These should be all the major nerve endings.” Alastor indicates to the patterns strewn by the cables. Vox broadens his grin at the implication. Oh Al you are so beautiful, Vox thinks internally. 

“Electrocute him! Electrocute him!” Velvet starts chanting. Alastor watches with half lidded eyes and an impossibly large grin. Once Vox does activate the cables, the screaming starts again but gets cut off when his body practically blows up from the electrical stimulation. They all get splattered a fair amount, as they look surprised that it happened so quickly. 

“Holy shit.” Velvet is in awe, still staring at the remains of the demon. Alastor and Vox both give each other a devilish grin, the things they could do together. “I am definitely calling you Al whenever we need to do this again.” 

“I would be delighted by that, although you mustn't inform Charlie.” Alastor flicks an innard off his shoulder. Vox raises a brow, not tell the princess?

“What? She ban you from violence or something?” Vox asks disbelievingly, no way she was stupid enough to think that would work. Let alone that Al would actually ever listen to something like that. 

“You could say that.” Alastor looks amused by the prospect as well. Velvet snorts, it was like asking an angel to give up their wings. Alastor could recall the evening, it was right after his last broadcast where he unveiled his latest allies. She’d told him that it had to stop while he was an investor here. He’d agreed, with fingers crossed behind his back. 

“What are you going to do about your blood covered clothing then?” Velvet points to the various obvious blood splatters. This seems to just register to Alastor, it would indeed be a problem. Charlie would know immediately, he wouldn’t be able to get to his own room fast enough. Not when his shadows were spent, his transport here had been the last of their energy for the moment. They’d used all of it searching for the ever elusive Angel Dust and now Alastor was in a predicament of his own. “You could just borrow some of Voxxy’s if you want, right Voxxy?” 

“Oh, uh, Absolutely!” Vox felt his screen heat up at the thought. He wondered if the deer would look good in his colors. Alastor gives the TV demon a skeptical look, not taken by the idea. Vox is too busy daydreaming to really notice, which seems to offset Alastor more. 

“Don’t worry Al, there’s no weird gimmick to them.” Velvet assures, also curious what mixing turquoise and red would look like. She also knew Vox needed all the help he could get in things like this, and she wasn’t going to sabotage it just because she was slightly angry at him.

“Hmm.” Alastor seems to still seem hesitant, thinking of another way out. “I suppose we can do that.” Alastor reluctantly agrees after a moment. 

“Come with me then!” Vox sounds way too elated to not be suspicious. Alastor narrows his eyes in suspicion, but follows him regardless. Vox leads them to his room, where he pulls out a spare tuxedo handing it to Alastor. Alastor takes it and inspects the set closer and feeling the material. 

“I’ll wait outside.” There’s still eagerness present in his voice as he closes the door, giving Alastor the privacy he needed to change. He sees Velvet just past the door. Guess she wanted to see Al also. 

Vox bounces on the balls of his feet slightly, ignoring the judgement he was receiving from Velvet. Can’t he want to see what Al would look like wearing his style of outfit? Although there was a faint more possessive side to him that wondered what other demons would think of Al wearing his clothing. Oh the message that would send! 

“Geez, could you look any more creepy.” Velvet remarks, attempting to remove some of the blood from herself. 

“Could you have any worse eyesight?” He is quick to counter. But their argument is interrupted as they hear the door open. 

“I’m surprised, this isn’t so bad.” Alastor messes with the gloves. 

Vox in turn stares absolutely awestruck. All thoughts leave him as he looks Alastor from top to bottom, screen a whole new shade of blue. How had he never thought of this before? He continues to stare, fondness overtaking him. Velvet stifles her laughter at his reaction and Alastor cocks his head in confusion. Of course Alastor would have no idea of the effect this had on him. 

“You look amazing.” Vox gives a genuine smile, reaching to pull Alastor close to him. This triggers a small flush in the deer demon and an embarrassed ear twitch. Vox watches the endearing reaction with a growing sense of affection. Alastor hasn’t warded off the hands around his waist yet. Velvet watches the interaction, with her own expression softening. After a bit, Alastor removes the hands, having grown uncomfortable. “You should wear this again after this.” Vox retracts his hands fully. 

“I still say turquoise is a tacky color.” Alastor looks down at the outfit. 

“I’d say you pull it off well.” The TV demon’s smile has turned back to a smirk. “Of course, not as well as I do.” Alastor huffs, clearly disagreeing. 

“Who said you looked good in any color.” Alastor smiles impishly. 

“Well said my friend.” Velvet gives Alastor a thumbs up. Vox frowns while crossing his arms. 

“Don’t gang up on me.” 

“Keep hoping.” Alastor chuckles. “I’m afraid that my presence is required elsewhere.” He notifies both of them. Vox looks a little dejected by this but doesn’t say anything about it. 

“What were you doing here in the first place anyway?” Velvet questions, giving a quick look at something on her phone. Vox looks curious as well. 

“I was tasked with checking in on Angel Dust.” Alastor responds quickly already leaving towards the front entrance, it being the only exit without the use of his powers. “Until next time.” 

“Bye!” Velvet waves. 

“See you later Al.” Vox watches after Alastor’s disappearing form. Still feeling entranced by the deer demon. 

“I have a picture of Al in your clothes, I’ll give it to you if you give me that one photo of me you keep using for blackmail.” Velvet says immediately after Alastor is out of ear shot. Vox looks to her, already sold. 

“Deal.” They exchange photos, both happy with the result. The TV demon sets the photo as his screensaver and Velvet deletes her photo along with the evidence. They get a message in the groupchat not soon after, it was from Val. 

Valentino: Did I just see Alastor adorning your look Vox?

Vox: Absolutely.

Velvet: Unfortunately

Valentino: Well isn’t that something. 

Alastor slinks past most of the crowds of the Studio, revelling in the fresh air of the outside, even if the air quality was terrible. The tuxedo doesn’t feel half bad, but Alastor wonders why anyone would choose to wear coattails. He was also aware of the clashing colors of his very vibrant red to the very tacky turquoise Vox insisted on. Most surprising was the turquoise tipped gloves, whatever material they had been crafted from, felt a lot better than his own. 

More demons than usual had been giving Alastor glances, still mostly out of fear. Was it really that weird seeing him in something else besides his traditional red? Eh, why should he care what they thought? Instead he started humming to a tune, walking down the street. The walk from the Studio to the Hotel was starting to feel shorter all the time, maybe it was the familiarity that the distance had now. 

Alastor enters the Hotel lobby seeing Husk at the bar, still serving residents. When the cat demon sees him, he throws a mixture between a confused and a concerned look. Alastor ignores this and heads for his room to change before his evening rounds. The wallpaper doesn’t do anything it isn’t supposed to, and Alastor can’t decide if that’s a good thing or not. He doesn’t give it too much thought, especially not when he meets Charlie at his door. She doesn’t hide her shock at seeing his choice of wear. 

“Isn’t that--” She points to him with a skeptical look. 

“Yes.” He answers before she can even finish her query. Was she here to ask about Angel? She was that worried? “Angel is quite fine, my dear.” 

“Oh thank god.” She smiles sweetly, face full of relief. “Why are you wearing Vox’s outfit?” She gives him a skeptical look again, trying to read him for any clues. He keeps his face passive, with his famous grin. Couldn’t have this whole thing be discovered here, now could he?

“My usual garment was sullied while I was at the Studio, with how filthy the place is, I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner.” He explains, not lying to her. She still seems suspicious, but gives up her little interrogation after realizing that she was holding up his work. 

“If you say so.” She twiddles her fingers. 

“Why I’m offended by the lack of trust you show in me.” He broadens his smile, invading her personal space by pulling her into a side hug. 

“I’m fairly positive you’d be more offended if we did trust you.” She pulls away from his grip, rolling her eyes at his theatrics. 

“As perceptive as always.” He folds his hands behind his back. Watching her with his own personal amusement. She can tell this is the case, as she excuses herself and reminds him of his work. He agrees to bring the information to her desk as always, then heads inside his room. There he switches back to his own style of suit, but hesitates with the gloves. They felt better, could he really just leave them on though? Would Vox want them back? It didn’t really seem like it, seeing how Vox had a few spares to well...spare. In the end, he left them on and gathered his supplies to be able to document the resident check ups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a bit again. 
> 
> I feel like every time I write Vox, he gets softer. I don't know how to feel about that. This chapter is a bit longer too! 
> 
> Thank you for the comments, kudos and hits. I'm still stunned this has any! Thank you, really!
> 
> Furthermore, please check out this amazing art! [Fanart](https://www.reddit.com/r/HazbinHotel/comments/fd9aue/some_more_fanfic_art/?utm_medium=android_app&utm_source=share)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up.

Immediately when Angel returned to the Hotel, he got a mouthful from Vaggie and a lecture from Charlie. ‘Don’t leave the Hotel’ they say, as Angel does everything in his power to ignore them. He didn’t care, not one bit, maybe he felt a little bad, but that wasn’t the point. Especially not after coming back from long working hours with...Val. That really drained on his patience and tolerance, not that the two in front of him knew that. 

“You can’t just keep leaving the Hotel, when you’re not supposed to!” Vaggie cuts into Angel’s thoughts with her yelling. “This is the last time!” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Angel brushes her off, still standing by the front door. 

“Seriously Angel, we can’t help you if you don’t want to be helped.” Charlie takes Vaggie’s hand, effectively calming the moth demon, before giving Angel a serious expression. Angel was going to retort, but seeing the firmness in Charlie makes him think twice. 

“I..get that, just let me unwind first.” Angel gives them a serious answer. 

“Alright.” Charlie seems sympathetic to his fatigue. Vaggie doesn’t seem to share her sentiment. 

“We are definitely continuing this conversation tomorrow then.” Vaggie continues glaring at him. 

“Sure, whatever ya want toots.” He walks towards his room, which resided on the second floor. What a fun conversation that was going to be, he cursed. Well, it was future Angel’s problem, for now he could enjoy some relaxing bonding with Fat Nuggets. Poor Nuggets must’ve been missing him! Angel certainly missed his pet pig. 

The second set of stairs looked more daunting than Angel cared to admit, damn it, did that one guy have to be so rough? Angel used the very unsteady looking railing and in a pathetic manner pulled himself up the stairs. They seemed to go on and on and by then final steps Angel wanted to collapse. So much so, that when a hand was offered from the top of the stairs, he didn’t question it at all. Only when he accepted the helping hand did his mind screech to a halt. 

“You appear to be quite fatigued, my dear.” The owner of the hand remarks. 

“Smiles?” Angel looks up when he’s helped up onto the second floor. 

“Alastor will do.” Alastor corrects, pulling back his hand, that was turquoise, since when did Alastor wear turquoise tipped gloves, Angel privately wonders. “Husker tells me you’ve been asking after me. I’m here to find out why.” There’s an amused glint in Alastor’s eye. 

“Can’t it wait?” Angel wasn’t so sure he was in the mood to be holding that conversation. To be honest, he wasn’t so sure he even wanted to have that conversation anymore. Angel moved past Alastor, intending on reaching his room. 

“Tell me, would it have something to do with Valentino?” Angel stops, turning to face Alastor with an alarmed expression. Alastor meets his expression with a smug smile and a small microphone twirl. 

“That was you yesterday watchin’ me.” Angel realizes, recovering from the momentary surprise. 

“I stopped by yes, as per Charlie’s request.” Alastor admits, halting the microphone in his hand. Angel seems to be thinking as Alastor keeps his smile wide. 

“Not creepy at all…” Angel crosses one set of arms. “But okay, let’s talk. Follow me” Angel raises his other set of hands in defeat, before gesturing Alastor to come with him. If only Angel was leading the Radio Demon into his bedroom for another reason...Well, a demon could dream right? 

“Here we are!” Angel opens the door, inviting Alastor in with his remaining three hands. Alastor gives the room a cautious glance before stepping inside. He surveys the room, giving it a distasteful look. Angel shrugs, closing the door and flopping down onto his bed dramatically. The action causes Fat Nuggets to run from under the bed and hop next to Angel. 

“Nug Nug!” Angel hugs Fat Nuggets, cooing at the tiny pig. Alastor watched the pig intently, a calculating and thoughtful expression. “What are you thinkin’ about?” Angel asks hesitantly noticing how Fat Nuggets appears to be shaking. 

“Bacon recipes.” Alastor’s grin appears to widen more. 

“How dare you! You are NOT eating my widdle Nug Nug!!” Angel counters sounding scandalized while holding Fat Nuggets close to his chest fluff. 

“That’s what you think.” Alastor keeps his eyes trained on Fat Nuggets. “But getting back to the topic at hand, I believe I sense a deal opportunity.” 

“Not yet, at least not right now.” Angel’s voice takes a more dejected tone, clutching Fat Nuggets for comfort. 

“You want to leave the industry?” Alastor presses. 

“I-what-no..! I mean…” Angel hated how unsure he was about the whole thing. He knew he despised working with Val, but at the same, the fame and the free fuck sessions were fun. Did he want to leave? Would it be worth it? Or would it be worth it to stay and suck it up? 

“...you don’t like working for Valentino?” Alastor appears to be surprised by Angel’s lack of certainty regarding the matter. 

“Don’ think anybody does really.” Angel let’s Fat Nuggets wander on the bed after he gets antsy in Angel’s hold. Although he was keeping an eye out for him, to make sure Alastor didn’t get any ideas. 

“So then…” Alastor prompts Angel to continue, not quite knowing what the Spider had in mind. 

“I’m not quite sure yet, that’s why I didn’t even intend to have this conversation now.” Angel admits, feeling embarrassed. 

“Yet you seeked me out earlier?” Alastor looks confused beyond his smile. 

“Yeah I did.” Angel confirms, then being distracted by the vibration of his phone. 

Valentino: Angel, Baby, I’m going to need you to stop by the Studio quickly. 

Angel: Come on Boss, just got back. 

Valentino: I recall telling you to lay off the sass. Not negotiable, wear that school uniform. 

Angel: fine Boss. 

Valentino: Careful. 

“Are you very finished ignoring me?” Alastor doesn’t look very amused. 

“I have to go.” Angel whines already looking through his closet for the school uniform. It was always interesting to wear that uniform. Wonder who wanted him to wear that, those demons tended to be creeps. 

“Valentino?” Alastor averts his gaze from the large collection of outfits that were too risqué for him. 

“You know it.” Angel makes an ‘aha’ noise as he finds the correct outfit. “I need ‘ta change and while I don’t mind having a spectator—“ 

“I’ll be outside!” Alastor cuts off hurriedly already out the door. Angel chuckles, enjoying the panicked expression of Alastor. 

A few minutes later Angel re-emerges from his room, outfit changed. Now he wore a violet suit jacket with a tie and a rather skimpy striped skirt, completed with very long socks and loafers. 

“Like what ya see?” Angel teases, leaning into Alastor’s personal space. 

“Not in the slightest.” Alastor pushes Angel away from him with his microphone. 

“Aww.” Angel fakes being hurt by Alastor’s words. “You joinin’ me at the Studio to go bang that TV headed interest of yours?” Alastor visibly shudders at the statement. 

“I will pay you to never ever say that again.” Alastor still looks visibly shaken, clearly not enjoying the implication at all. 

“Fifty bucks.” Angel holds out his hand expectantly. 

“Done.” Alastor hands Angel the money, who takes it, counting the money. 

“Easy money, who would’ve thought.” Angel pockets the money, smoothing out his skirt. “But are ya comin’?” 

“I suppose I could, will be nice seeing Velvet once more.” Alastor decides. 

“Welp, let’s get going then!” Angel says more excitedly than he actually felt. He wasn’t even sure he could make it to the studio by walking. Not to mention, he’d have to convince Charlie somehow…

“When you have decided on what you’re going to do, you may come to me.” Alastor speaks, in regards to the deal arrangement. 

“Will do Al.” 

—

“Ex-fucking-cuse me?!” Velvet stands up from the couch. 

“You heard me!” Vox shouts right back. “Fucking Swede.” 

“Do you ever listen to yourself?!” She jabs her finger at his chest. “Fucking Finn!” 

“Me?! Who’s the one who made this shitty agreement in the first place?!” He roughly grabs her wrist. 

“Shitty agreement? We BOTH settled on it! Or did you blow a few wires in that flat head of yours?” She pulls her wrist back sharply. 

“Oh really now, have you forgotten what happened already?!” He throws his hand up, internally fuming. 

“..!” She doesn’t say anything, but gives him a dangerous look. 

“You KILLED me!” He shouts before he can think better of it. There’s a stunned silence as Vox begins to regret what he just said. Velvet feels tears prick her eyes as she stares him down. 

“I saved us.” She says quietly. “I trusted you, you promised…!” She rushes out the door, leaving Vox behind. 

“No—I’m...” he calls after her weakly. “-I’m sorry…” 

—

“I’ve got to go see Val now, have fun.” Angel winks at Alastor, who sighs deeply. One day Angel was going to go too far and he’d enjoy the payback. One day…

“Try not to do anything too Angel-ish, my reputation is on the line here.” Alastor reminds the spider. It had taken him forever to convince Charlie that he would keep Angel in check. What did he get from this arrangement? Well, he learned quite a lot of interesting information...knowledge is power after all. 

“You’re askin’ the wrong gal here.” Angel snorts, flaring his skirt for all to see. And many look, not at all trying to hide it. 

“I can and will make you regret that statement.” Alastor smiles cruelly, scaring some of the customers. 

“Ain’t you a buzzkill, but if it’s THAT important to you.” Angel pouts, patting down his skirt again. 

“It’s only as important as your nine arms are, so choose wisely.” With that Alastor is off, heading for the common room where Velvet and Vox usually reside in. Unless they had jobs to run or were otherwise occupied. It felt weird feeling happy at the prospect of meeting either Overlord, it wasn’t too much of a feeling, a small positive note more like. It still made him feel weird inside. He can’t stop the small flap of his ears and luckily he’d already made it to the otherwise vacated hallway. 

In front of the common room, Vox was leaning against the door. It struck Alastor as odd and being curious, a little bit worried too, he approached the TV demon. 

“Where’s Velvet?” Vox turns to glare at Alastor at his question. 

“‘Where’s Velvet’ you ask? Why? Come to ruin my life too, as per usual? Maybe get some laughing in while you’re at it?” Alastor stares in shocked silence at Vox’s outburst. Had he said something wrong, Alastor wonders self consciously. “Make me compromise for you again? Your personal fucking amusement!? Well, pal, you can take you and your ugly ass ears out of here instead!” Vox points to the direction Alastor came from. 

“I-“ Alastor tries before getting the door to the common room slammed in his face. His ears fall flat as he processes the situation, not hiding the hurt or shock. He—he had come here for a good time, yet…He felt humiliated. Why the hell had he bothered? 

Vox feels livid as he all but slams the door. Of course Al was here for Velvet, never for him. He was an afterthought, a joke at best. Vox thinks bitterly, feeling his frustration subside into realization. He’d...he’d just said all those things to Al...fuckfuckfuck. 

Vox opens the door again, seeing no one there. Al had already left. This couldn’t be happening, after everything he’d worked for?! Al was never going to talk to him again…

“FUCK!” He screams kicking the door off its hinges. A second later he’s leaning against the wall, resting his screen in his hands, first Velvet, now Al. Safe to say Hell lost its power. 

—

“Oh Alastor! You’re back? Without Angel?” Charlie asks, getting confused, he was supposed to be watching Angel. That had been their agreement. 

“Oh I’m sure that whore is fine.” Alastor responds, tone venomous and grim too wide. Charlie gasps and starts to give him a few strong Choice words before the radio on top of the bar counter explodes. It startles Charlie and Husk, who quickly walks over to Charlie. 

“Now.” His eyes almost move to radio dials. “Leave.me.alone.” Alastor disappears, and by the door slamming, Charlie guesses he was in his room. She was going to go after him, but Husk stops her, telling her he’d sort it out. 

“First the power, now this.” Charlie speaks worried, staring in the direction of Alastor’s room. 

“Yeah well it’s not too hard to figure out what happened.” Husky responds bitterly. 

“Is he here??” A disheveled Angel barges into the lobby. 

“In his room.” Charlie responds. “Glad to have you back, I already got worried.” 

“Knew you were going to bother me over this.” Angel sighs in frustration. “It's why I came back, asshole just left me there, nearly blew me up too.” Charlie doesn’t appear to be listening, as she thinks about how to better the situation. 

“You could try talking to him, he seems to listen to you.” She sounds hesitant herself saying g that. 

“And pigs fly, no babe, he does not.” Angel would’ve laughed at her if he didn’t feel so awful. Pissing off Val was never a good idea and what had he done? 

“But! He talks to you the most outside of work.” She points out, holding out hope. “Please...just try?” Husk could already tell how bad of an idea this was. 

“Will you pester me about it if I don’t?” The look Angel gets from Charlie gives him the answer he needed. “Fine! But if I die, again, I’m not gonna be happy.” 

“Thank you! I feel awful just leaving him alone like that…” She waits at the foot of the stairs, wanting to give them privacy. Why hasn’t he stopped them, Husk wonders. 

“Hey, uh Alastor.” Angel knocks on Alastor’s door, preparing himself for the worst. Physical violence would be fine, he could handle that, he was sure. “Are ya okay? We can...uh..talk about it…?” What was he doing? damn Charlie always making things more difficult than they needed to be. 

“And why—“ Alastor opens the door, giving a cruel unnatural grin at Angel. “—would I waste my time talking to something like you?” There’s a hidden anger underlying in Alastor’s voice, but Angel ignores it. 

“Something like me?” Angel gestures for himself expression full of disbelief. “Fuck you and your deals.” Angel flips off Alastor, walking away, preservation instinct out the window. How dare that shitlord talk to him like dirt. Alastor doesn’t do anything to Angel and disappears into his room again. 

“What went wrong?” Charlie questions after seeing the interaction go south. 

“Do you always have to know everything?” Angel snaps at Charlie, just wanting to go to his own room now. Stupid fucking Alastor, Charlie and whole goddamn Hotel. “Just stay out if things that clearly aren’t your business. Or is that too hard for you to understand?” Angel storms past her, bumping shoulders.

Charlie sighs, knowing she’d have to somehow try to fix this tomorrow, where was Vaggie when she really needed her comfort? She chooses to call Vaggie for some much needed advice. 

—

Alastor sure on his bed, grabbing the sides too hardly. He had gotten his ears to stop drooping, but he felt no better emotionally. Why was it bothering him so much? He should’ve been able to take this in stride. But why had Vox been so upset with him? 

Alastor stands up, feeling too restless to not move in some way. His ears seemed to be thinking the same way, as they kept twitching in distress. Alastor ignores them, trying to work through the unfamiliar feelings and sensations. Had he really been stupid enough to give Vox even an ounce of his trust? Expected something good from the TV demon? He only had himself to blame for what he was feeling right now. What an embarrassment. 

Finally the twitching of his ears annoys him, remembering what Vox has said, and he goes to the mirror he had. Feeling the shape of them in front of the mirror. He feels the ears fall flat against his head again at the realization. Vox had been right, they were a terrible sight to look at. Alastor feels the anger dissipate as he finds more and more things he hates about his ears. They’d always been such a disgrace, Alastor knew that, so why did it hit him so hard now? 

Alastor turns away, instead lying on his bed, not staring at anything in particular. Just lying there, trying with no avail to get his ears to perk up again. How unsightly, he thinks numbly, pulling his gloved hands closer to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fine! 
> 
> No it’s not, but seriously, anger spreads quickly. And bipolar Vox strikes again, this time with bad consequences.   
> Also, I see Alastor as being self conscious about his ears, so that’s where that end came from, don’t be mean about the ears Vox >:(


	15. Chapter 15

If Alastor had to describe the next few days, he'd say they were boring. Waking up, working on the Hotel, pestering Husk and then cooking some days. He knew why afterlife had been so boring lately, knew what was missing but there was no way he was going to think about it. It just wasn’t important. Besides that, the only things that changed were that Angel had been avoiding him, and Charlie had taken it upon herself to lecture him on apologizing to the spider. Which was exactly what was happening right now, whether Alastor wanted her to or not. 

“Are you listening to me Al?” Charlie cuts into his thoughts with a slightly raised voice. 

“Of course.” Alastor responds, seeing her give him a skeptical look. 

“Can you repeat anything I just said?” 

“Absolutely not.” 

“Al.” She groans, pulling at her face. “This is important! Look...Just, just sit down.” She seems to get an idea and gestures to the chair across her desk. 

“With all due respect, I must decline, for I am very busy.” Alastor holds out a hand to stop her. 

“No you’re really not.” She shakes her head, resting her forehead on her hand. “Moping in your room is not being busy.” 

“I do NOT mope.” Alastor replies sharply. 

“Sure.” She gestures to the chair again, not letting up. And after a bit he relents, sitting down much to Charlie’s delight. Alastor smiles wider, as if almost protectively. 

“Here at the Hotel.” She starts, with a passionate tone, as Alastor prepares for a long speech. “Our goal was to help rehabilitate demons that wanted it, but! But patrons aren’t the only demons who can seek help if they want. What kind of an owner would I be if I didn’t also offer the same help to my staff? Obviously something is wrong Al, you can tell me and nothing leaves this room.” She has a reassuring smile. 

“The keyword of your statement would be ‘seek’. So let me be clear, I do not want help, because there is nothing wrong.” He sits up abruptly, expression unchanging. “Thank you for your time.” 

Charlie flops against her desk the minute he leaves, feeling defeated. Why did everyone have to be so difficult? Angel wouldn’t go near Al no matter how much she pleaded, Alastor refused to acknowledge that anything was wrong and Vaggie just wanted to kill them both to save the trouble. Husk and Niffty were remaining neutral and Charlie didn’t really want to drag them into this mess either. Maybe if she tried a new approach to this whole thing? The root cause perhaps…

“Good morning Niffty.” Alastor notices her cleaning the hallways with her usual speed. 

“Oh! Good morning!” She responds back while still dusting off the wall. “Husk told me to tell you to stop bothering him by the way.” Alastor chuckles, voice crackling. Perhaps he’d been a tad bit too bored and maybe he was bothering Husker more than he had to. It was just too entertaining seeing how he would react to different situations Alastor may or may not have forced him into. 

“You can tell him that I have plans today.” Alastor informs her, still sounding amused. 

“Miss Rosie?” Niffty is quick to ask, pausing in her dusting. 

“Correct.” 

“It’s been some time hasn’t it?” She says before continuing. She was right, Alastor thought. It had been quite some time since he’d come into contact with Rosie. He’d been too busy with first the Hotel’s overwhelming workload and then with Vox’s constant barging into his life. This was the first time in awhile when he had time to pay a visit to his dear friend Rosie. Luckily she hadn’t found herself busy this day either. It would be lovely to share another conversation with her. 

\--

“How long do you intend to lie there doing nothing?” Valentino walks into the common room, glancing at Vox who was lying on the couch, like he’d been two hours ago when Valentino had initially left. Valentino had even witnessed Vox rejecting sex with one of his personal favorite whores, and while Vox did that sometimes, he usually always used sex to cheer himself up. Just all of last week he’d been pestering Valentino over and over for any available whores, because he was bored without Bambi around to play with him. 

“Forever.” Is the depressed response. 

“A tad bit dramatic don’t you think.” Valentino is having none of Vox’s mopey attitude.

“My life is over.” 

“That’s it.” Valentino had been listening to Vox for two days now. Watching how Velvet gave him the silent treatment and Vox’s pathetic attempts at reconciliation. “Get off your sorry ass and do something.” 

“No.” 

Valentino doesn’t say anything as he walks over to the couch. Using two of his arms to flip over the couch Vox was on, meaning Vox fell screen first on the ground off the couch. 

“What the fuck Val?!” He sits up from the floor, a huge crack on his screen. 

“I’m sick of your bitching. First you blow my power costing me millions, then you come crying to me about your problems and now you’re depressing me with your drama queen bullshit.” Valentino takes out a cigarette, smoking it. 

“I did not come crying to you!” 

“‘Val I insulted Al what do I do?’, ‘Velvet won’t talk to me Val’, ‘How can I fix this Val?’” Valentino uses air quotes during the whole segment, imitating Vox’s voice. Vox crosses his arms looking away. “With my point made, stop with the self pitying.” 

“They’d both practically kill me if I tried.” Vox says defeatedly. 

“By contract they can’t do that.” Valentino reminds him, just wanting the TV manchild out of his studio. 

“Well—hold up.” Vox stops mid sentence getting a notification on his phone. He doesn’t hide the surprised look when it’s the princess of Hell. What the hell did she want with him? 

Charlie_Magne(HappyHotel): Hello Vox! This is Charlie Magne, I was wondering if I could borrow some of your time to discuss your investment into the Happy Hotel? 

Vox gives the message a disbelieving look. Valentino is looming over his shoulder reading what it said, laughing afterwards. 

“How stupid does she think I am? I’m almost offended.” Vox glares at the message. He moves to decline the message before having the phone snatched from his arms. 

“You’re absolutely going, You’ve been acting like a kicked puppy with Bambi mad at you.” Valentino types a response on the phone with one hand, holding Vox from getting it with the rest of his hands. “Kinda feel bad for the princess too, she must be as fed up with Bambi as I am with you.” 

“If you think—“

“This thing is right up the princess’ ally, don’t you want to make up with Alastor and Velvet?” Valentino interrupts, not giving Vox a chance to decline. 

“Yes but—“ 

“Then you’re going.” Valentino points at the door, the one that had to be replaced after Vox’s outburst. Vox doesn’t move, but after a few minutes of intense staring, he gives up, getting up and heading for the door. 

—

“Alastor, it’s been too long!” Rosie greets the deer demon as he sets foot inside her emporium. His smile is swapped for something more genuine as he sees her. 

“It truly has.” He agrees, dematerializing his microphone and looking around the changes of the emporium. It had been through a lot of changes since he’d last visited. The reason being quite obvious. “It really must be a relief getting rid of the extra weight.” 

“Ridding myself of Franklin truly was an euphoric experience.” Her black eyes appear to light up at the mention, as she leads him to the small balcony in her personal quarters. It had a lovely outlook of Pentagram City, with a small round table and three chairs. He always enjoyed the idle chats they had there, staring at nothing in particular, but still feeling enticed by the lives of the sinners below. The pathetic miserable creatures that were the lowest of low, being everything Alastor was not, being failures. And Alastor always did enjoy watching the inevitable shortcomings of humans and demons alike. 

“I can imagine that.” He grins coyly, thinking back to the demon Franklin has used to be. An unassuming and rather bland fellow, or boring in Alastor’s opinion, and that just wouldn’t do! 

“I’m positive you can.” She mirrors his grin. “Considering you’re the one who helped me set up the whole death sentence.” 

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about my dear.” He tuts, opening the balcony door for her. 

“Of course, my mistake.” She says as sarcastically as possible, walking to the balcony past him. After which Alastor closes the door behind her, sitting opposite to her position. The sides they always sat at. “Your normal coffee?” 

“If you could.” The cup appears in front of him, tailored to his style of coffee perfectly. While he waits for the still hot coffee to cook down, Rosie takes a trepiduous sip of her tea. Hibiscus tea, her favorite. 

“Curiously enough, I find myself freed from a useless ally, yet you take the opposite route with gaining three new ones.” Rosie speaks, stating it as a question. 

“That did happen yes.” Alastor takes his first sip, savoring the taste. It was a delicacy he didn’t get to enjoy very often after all. 

“How did it come to happen?” She taps her fingers against the table surface. 

“I believe I covered it on the phone call.” A blinking neon sign has caught Alastor’s attention, despite it being a low class club of some sorts. 

“You relayed the political impacts, not so much the personal ones.” She rephrases, taking a bigger sip of her tea now that it was cooled down. 

“It truly only was an arrangement I was forced into, after my unfortunate loss at the hands of Vox.” There’s a hint of embarrassment as he admits it aloud. 

“Unfortunate indeed, but correct me if I’m wrong, it seems that your formal rival has grown on you.” Rosie watches as Alastor’s movements halt for a second and he looks off somewhere more distant. Her answer was clear enough even if he decided to deny it. 

“In honor of our time together I will refrain from lying.” Alastor traces the rim of the coffee cup, still appearing to be in the middle of thought. “He is much different to what I imagined him to be and my opinion of him has been subject to a considerable amount of change lately.” 

“And?” She encourages, addressing his lack of a definitive answer. 

“I enjoy his company.” Alastor states hesitantly, his ears doing an embarrassed flick. Rosie seems slightly taken aback, never would she have imagined hearing that from the Radio Demon himself. Then after a few moments of silence she begins laughing at the realization. 

“And what might be so funny my dear?” He doesn’t look as amused as her, a humorless grin adorning his features. 

“It’s all just too ironic, like all of Niffty’s work with rivals falling in love with each other. The true cliché!” Rosie says while composing herself and refilling her tea cup. 

“I do not love him.” Alastor states very flatly. 

“Oh I know.” She replies nonchalantly. “But you appeared to have found a friend, if in the most unusual of places.” This causes another thoughtful expression from Alastor. 

“Must I label the interactions I share with others?” Alastor seems truly bothered by the concept, silently asking for a refill of his choice of drink as well. 

“I believe that’s up to you.” She sees a brawl not too far from her emporium, two taller blue skinned demons. 

“I haven’t labeled what we have, does it bother you?” He follows her line of sight to the two brawling down by the ground. 

“No, even I don’t know what we have.” She shrugs, mindlessly still observing the fight below. 

“You don’t appear to share my view on Vox.” Alastor changes the subject, seemingly contented with the answer he received from her. 

“You’re quite right, I still believe what you told me about him when you first crossed paths.” She doesn’t deny his assumption, having no reason to do so. 

“Understandable.” Alastor uses his shadows to tantalize the two demons fighting below, making the spectacle all that much more interesting for him. 

“That does not mean I will not trust your judgement concerning his importance to you.” She finishes, giving him a sidelong glance. He only hums in response, still focused on tormenting the two demons. “Do you..do you trust him?” Her earlier point raises the question in her mind suddenly. 

“I do not know.” Alastor erases both the demons when they try to run away, after figuring out who was messing with their initial argument. 

“I doubt that.” She ignores the look he gives her, simply enjoying her tea. 

—

“Care to explain princess?” Vox stands by the entryway to Charlie’s office. She immediately perks up, jumping up off her office chair. 

“Vox! Pleasure to properly meet finally, did you not read my message?” She pulls him inside the office, not very subtly closing the door behind her. 

“Come on now, you didn’t really believe I’d fall for that?” Vox watches her trap him inside her office, electing not to do anything about it yet. “You want to talk about mine and Al’s falling out.” 

“Well, that ploy failed miserably.” She says exasperatedly. “But you’re here and that’s all that matters!” 

“If you really thought I’d talk about that, then I don’t know what to tell you.” Vox gives her an exasperated look of his own. 

“No, please!!” She gives him puppy eyes, pleading with all her might it would seem. Vox has to look away quickly, lest he fall victim to her adorable puppy eyes. 

“Can’t you bother Al?” 

“He won’t talk to me, or anyone. And if he has his way, he never will either.” She hastily explains, sounding desperate. “This is your chance to be the bigger person!” 

“Just what I always wanted.” Vox doesn’t sound very convinced, the sarcasm in his voice being a big indicator. “If there’s nothing else, I’ll be taking my leave.” 

“You really like him don’t you?” Vox pauses, hand hovering above the doorknob. “I know he likes you too, I don’t know how much, but he likes your company at least, so don’t you want to repair your relationship with him?” She stops, noticing his lack of movement, internally pleading this would convince him. 

“What could you possibly gain by mediating this?” 

“I want my staff to be happy, Al hasn’t been happy ever since coming back from that night and from the looks of it, neither are you, let me help.” Charlie keeps going, noticing that Vox was much more compliant in these kinds of matters than Alastor ever was. There’s a deep sigh from Vox. 

“Fine, you win princess.” Vox relents while Charlie cheers audibly, before pointing him to the chair across her own. He sits on it, still seeming reluctant. “What do you want to know?” 

“Everything.” Her eyes gleam in anticipation. 

—

“Hey Angel! Can I request your services?” 

“What...Why would you do that?” Angel looks to his right, sitting on a barstool, while having been relaxing. 

“I need a good fuck right now, and I know you’re reliable in that department.” Velvet says matter of factly, seeming less like herself, chipper mood almost nonexistent. 

“Toots I’m—“ 

“Gay. I know, but I pay well.” Velvet is quick to specify. 

“How much are we lookin’ at here?” Angel is intrigued now. Velvet pulls out her phone, giving him her price offer, and it certainly did classify as ‘paying well’, damn Overlords with their incredible wealth. “Welp, can’t deny a good tipper.” He sits up, much taller than Velvet. 

“Knew you’d come around.” She replies pocketing her phone again. 

“I certainly hope you didn’t come around this far for me.” Angel smooths his chest fluff, walking towards his room expecting her to follow. 

“You flatter yourself too much. I was here for Niffty, but she’ll be here later, and I need a distraction.” Velvet explains with a shrug, following Angel. 

“So I’m a distraction then?” Angel resounds disinterestedly, thinking of the things he could buy for Fat Nuggets with the money. 

“Mhmm, you better be worth your money.” Velvet ignores Angel’s question, not being interested in answering it as much as Angel was in asking it. 

“You’re like a completely different person from when I met you.” Angel notes. “But why choose me, couldn’t ya have asked Val for another worker to spare?” 

“With you I know that I don’t run the risk of you getting romantic feelings for me.” Velvet states simply, seemingly from earlier experiences. While also ignoring Angel’s earlier point, not caring to answer the observation either. 

“Fair enough.” He opens his room for the both of them. 

—

“It has been lovely catching up, but I’m afraid my time is up.” Alastor tells her, standing in the main hall of Rosie’s emporium. She had been showing the new changes she’d put in place after Franklin’s untimely demise. 

“I enjoyed our time together as well.” Rosie folds her hands. 

“As always, let me know if competition arises again.” Alastor says with a vicious smile, recalling all the fools who had tried to challenge Rosie’s business. 

“I wouldn’t dare deny you the pleasure.” She sounds very amused. 

“I hope not.” He summons his microphone back, leaning on it. 

“One more thing.” She adds. “If you ever reconsider your partnership, do not hesitate to tell me and we’ll end it together.” Alastor straightens himself, chuckling a little. 

“Naturally.” There’s no hint of doubt in his voice. “Adieu chérie.” 

“Adieu.” Rosie watches him vanish via his shadows, steering herself into her office, preparing to catch up on the work she missed. 

—

“The apology has to be sincere, that’s the important part.” Charlie instructs the TV demon. He already regretted telling the princess anything. Her advice might’ve been sound, but could he really manage to follow through any of it. He’d apologized to Velvet many times sure, but to Al? That sounded like a whole new level of humiliation he didn’t want to experience. Vox knew Al would have no problem laughing at him for it, especially after what he’d said to Al. 

“Hey! Are you listening to me anymore?” 

“Yes.” 

“Is that an Overlord thing?” She asks while resting her head in her hands, clearly disappointed. 

“Not listening to demons?” 

“Yes.” She says from the cover of her hands. 

“Maybe.” Vox shrugs, guess Al did it a lot too. 

“Anyways, don’t you think Al deserves an apology?” Charlie gives him a serious look. Vox doesn’t have to think very long to come to a definitive answer. 

“Yeah.” 

“Isn’t that all the incentive you need?” She holds her serious expression. 

“...Yeah.” 

“Great!” Her more cheery persona is on again. “Remember, admit that you were wrong, don’t start justifying your actions, listen to him and most importantly give a genuine apology!” 

“Yeah I—“ He stops. “He’s here.” Al’s presence was unmistakable. 

“Even better, his timing is perfect!” She gets up running to her door, Vox more hesitantly following suit, doubts plaguing him. Before he can manage to leave though, she gives him a hug, completing throwing him off guard. 

“You’re going to be fine.” She reassures. Vox awkwardly stands there for a bit, feeling embarrassed, before more embarrassingly reciprocating for a few seconds. He pulls back after that, Charlie doing the same. 

“...Thank you princess.” Vox fixes his composure while Charlie gives him a thumbs up. 

“Oh! Almost forgot, if you get the chance, could you convince Al to also apologize to Angel?” She quickly adds before Vox could disappear to try and fix things with Alastor. 

“I can try.” Vox gives a little laugh, if he got that far, it would be interesting to see. And with that, he makes for Alastor’s room, feeling annoyingly nervous. No, he was going to fix this, Vox assures himself mentally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I was able to make a few things clear with this chapter.   
> For one, Alastor will never in the course of this story fall in love with Vox. He doesn’t feel the need for any form of romance as an aromantic fellow. Even if he does something that might be considered ‘romantic’ it’s never for the sake of being romantic, Alastor just does what he feels is most fun at the moment.   
> Two, Vox and Velvet have a very active sex life. I just haven’t really written about it, but just because Vox is trying to get close to Alastor doesn’t mean he’s going to stop having sex. And Velvet enjoys the whole act too, having some action when she can. 
> 
> Also, finally got to write Rosie as well! And Charlie is a cinnamon roll fight me, she deserves the world. I really need to stop writing this fic at 2AM, it really shows...


	16. Chapter 16

“OH MY GOD ITS AMAZING!!” Velvet bounces up and down, being absolutely amazed. “When you messaged me that the dress had turned out better than you’d thought, I couldn’t have imagined it would be THIS GOOD!” Niffty has an excited but embarrassed smile. It had been awhile since someone had gushed over her work this much. 

“It was a lot of fun to do.” Niffty says after Velvet is finished it’s practically screeching. 

“Can I try it on already!!” Velvet clasps her hand together, smile uncomfortably wide. 

“I mean...of course.” Niffty responds, still looking a bit sheepish. And immediately gets ushered out of her own room by Velvet who intends to change there, Niffty assumes. But at the door Velvet seems to think for a moment on something. 

“ありがとうございます!” Velvet adds in, pitch accent very prevalent and then closes the door intending to change. 

Niffty smiles sweetly and hums while waiting to see what the dress she had made for Velvet looked like. She hoped Velvet would still like the dress, after trying it on. Niffty had kept the same color scheme of pink, black and white but added new stitching and patterns. Her suspenseful wait is ended by Velvet slamming the door open, picking Niffty up and spinning her around. 

“Thankyiuthankthankyou!” Velvet says, all jumbled together after setting Niffty down. Niffty is dazed for a moment, not having time to process everything yet. 

“Merci.” Niffty responds after catching up to present events. Velvet twirls, inspecting the flow of the dress, still ecstatic. Velvet stops suddenly, throwing Niffty off, was there something wrong with it? 

“Is something wrong?” Niffty asks hesitantly. 

“No...no, I just thought I felt Voxxy’s presence here.” There’s a distasteful look on her face. 

“Still mad?” Niffty asks carefully, knowing the fight the two had. She’d had to listen to a very long rant about it at 4AM after all. 

“If only you knew. Why if I had him here I’d stick that big ass TV screen of his up—“ Velvet gives a demonstration with wild hand movements. Niffty couldn’t help but watch silently, giving Vox the best of luck for when these two would meet again. 

—

Vox leaned against the wall discreetly, hoping Velvet wouldn’t notice him, not after listening to her whole demonstration a few moments ago. That was not something he ever needed to experience, or think about for that matter. So he waited for the two to leave, as to finally give him the chance to go over to Alastor’s room. After all, he had a very long and tedious apology to make. Even if he would rather do anything else. 

“Really? I’d like to try that!” 

“I’ll show you the way then.” 

Oh good, Vox thought, they were leaving. This was his chance, before the deer demon had enough time to disappear somewhere else. Following the two, Vox slipped by them, not going to the kitchen like the two seemed to be heading towards. Instead he went over to the door that he knew for a fact was Alastor’s room in the Hotel, he’d been inside it too. 

Reaching the door was easy, actually knocking on it was proving difficult. Shouldn’t Al have sensed his presence already? Vox knew his presence was hardly contained with all the nervousness building up inside him. Did that mean that Al was deliberately ignoring him then? It was the most probable outcome, but it was still an unpleasant realization to come to. As a precaution Vox increased the intensity of his frequency. If the intensity was high enough it would mess with Alastor’s shadows. Well, it didn’t necessarily mess with the shadows, just Alastor’s ability to utilize them. Which in turn would mean that Alastor couldn’t run away via his shadows, it was quite useful in fights. Although Vox isn’t so sure Alastor’s pride would let him run away from a fight most of the times, but it still limited Al’s choices. But right now, it would make sure Al wouldn’t just up and leave before Vox could say anything. 

Getting himself together, Vox knocks on the door. It’s a few moments from there before the door is opened by Alastor. 

“Can we—“ the door is slammed shut abruptly, and Vox cringes. He could definitely see how hurtful that was now. 

“Open the door Al.” Vox knocks more fervently, this time with no answer. And after waiting a bit longer, Vox sighs and sits in front of the door. As usual, he was going to have to force the deer demon’s hand. 

“Last chance.” Still nothing. So Vox decides to play obnoxiously loud music from his speakers, waiting for one of two things to happen, whichever way it would go. 

It didn’t take very long for option two to happen. That feline friend of Al’s looked furious and Angel Dust looked frustrated. 

“Turn the fucking music off!” The grumpy cat demon demanded. Vox shakes his head, pointing to Alastor’s door, then making a motion of the door being opened. From there it takes a few moments for Husk to process what the hell Vox wanted, before understanding the situation and aggressively knocking on Alastor’s door. It works as Alastor opens the door, appearing exhausted by the TV demon’s antics. While Vox had stood up, giving Alastor a hopeful grin. 

Alastor glanced at the whole mess, Husker was glaring at both of them, Angel refused to face his way but appeared to be annoyed as well and a considerable amount of patrons had gathered up on the opposite ends of the hallways. Knowing this, Alastor pinched his temple and then pulled the TV demon into his room via his coat lapels, shutting the door behind him. 

“What do you want?” Alastor drawled, adding emphasis to the ‘what’. 

“I want to talk...I want...to apologize..?” A silence settled into the room at Vox’s statement.

“Was that a question?” Alastor finally asks.

“No!” Vox corrects hastily. “Al, look, I’m sorry, you didn’t do anything wrong and didn’t deserve that.” Alastor listens silently, a small amusement present. 

“Do go on.” Alastor sits on a chair, resting his head on one of his hands. Vox internally bristled, not liking the moral high ground Alastor was taking. 

“I didn’t mean the things I said Al, I really didn’t.” Vox continues, ignoring his pride. “I was just frustrated.” 

“Mhmm.” Alastor hums, ears flicking dismissively, before freezing completely. Vox finds it weird but ignores it. 

“Is there anything I can do to get you to drop this?” To Vox’s curiosity, Alastor doesn’t seem to be listening. 

“You said you didn’t mean anything?” Alastor questions instead, face not betraying anything. 

“Yes.” Vox confirms. 

“Then when you commented on my…” Alastor trails off, his ears falling slightly, much to the clear annoyance and embarrassment of Alastor. Vox’s face falls, understanding immediately. 

“Al...no, no, no.” Vox takes a cautious step towards Alastor, feeling terribly guilty. “They’re wonderful, I never meant what I said about them, not for a second!” Alastor still seems troubled, clearly trying to keep his ears still. 

“Can I pet them?” Vox inquires boldly, while Alastor gives him an incredulous look. “Please?” He adds after Alastor doesn’t say anything. 

There were only a handful of people Alastor had ever trusted with touching his ears. Niffty, Rosie and Husker being those people, could he really add Vox to that list? Every rational part of him seemed to scream no, but the rest shouted yes. It felt so good, especially with how antsy they’d been for the past few days. 

“..Alright.” Alastor agrees, telling himself it was only to settle down his itchy ears. Vox goes from hesitant to ecstatic in a few seconds. “I’d prefer to sit down for the process.” Alastor states, unable to control his ears any longer.

Vox sits on Alastor’s bed that was right next to him, still grinning widely. Alastor hesitates for a moment, before settling himself on the floor, in front of the TV demon. His form was rigid and paranoia still present. 

“You don’t like your ears?” Vox asks, while removing his gloves, thinking about where to start. 

“They hardly suit my image.” Alastor resists the urge to turn around and see what Vox was doing. 

“They don’t take away from your persona either.” Vox starts at the base of Alastor’s ears, revelling how Alastor’s tenseness seems to fade away. Alastor gives no response, being too hung up on the calming feeling of his ears being pet. A few strokes later the ears fall down to give Vox better access. 

It was calming for both of them, with Vox enjoying the fluffiness to the fullest. It was the first time he’d gotten to stroke them with Al’s consent. At one point Vox made to reach for his phone to tell Velvet, before realizing that he couldn’t. It stung him, adding to his need to make up with her. But his thoughts were interrupted when Al rested his arm on his thigh, with Al leaning his head on the arm. Vox felt endeared by the action, his stroking motions stopping when he noticed Al’s cyan tipped fingers, which earned him an annoyed ear flick. 

“You wore my gloves?” 

“They happened to feel better.” Alastor responds unbothered. 

“Something of mine better than yours? Has the world ended?” Vox resumes with his actions. 

“A first for everything I suppose, no matter how unprecedented.” Alastor says while closing his eyes. 

“There really is a first for everything, isn’t there.” Vox muses, referring to the situation they were in, more to himself than Al. 

“Kiitos.” Alastor says quietly after a bit, butchering the pronunciation, but it still being recognizable to Vox, who is surprised to say the least.

“You learnt Finnish?” 

“Not particularly.” 

“I could teach you.” Vox adds with a hopeful note, feeling a small nationalistic pride at Al knowing some of his language. 

“We’ll see.” Alastor answers vaguely. 

“Not a refusal, does this mean I’ve been forgiven?” 

“Don’t press your luck.” Another annoyed ear flick. 

“Of course.” Vox chuckles, taking it as a yes, not sensing any animosity from the deer demon. 

The silence stretches between the both of them, with Vox only realizing a bit later that Al had fallen asleep on him. Vox smiled to himself, feeling a sense of relief knowing that his apology hadn’t completely failed. But he still felt a sense of dread at trying to reconcile with Velvet, they’d fought before, however, this was a lot more personal for the both of them. With that train of thought, Vox sat there enjoying Al’s company silently, while planning his apology to Velvet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably like a huge plot hole somewhere, but I'm too tired to actually proofread. So watch me suffer in the morning when I go through this and die inside.   
> It's also been awhile again, had a lot of things to do, school, corona and other things.   
> All this being said, I'm probably going to end this story with the next few chapters. Although I will be writing little sequel things, because I love this pairing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to extend a warning to all who stumble here, some heavier themes will be covered. I've gone into Vox's and Velvet's backstory (not canon), and these two are terrible people, so reader discretion is advised.

Angel laughed, turning to his phone that held a video call he was in with Cherri. He’d just finished telling her about the bullshit apology he’d received from Alastor. Even now Angel wasn’t sure whether it was an apology, speech or threat, but he elected to not find out. Ignoring Alastor was getting toresome anyway, it was hard to avoid him entirely. Not to mention Charlie’s constant nagging hadn’t been fun either. So to solve it all he halfheartedly accepted Alastor’s apology and went on with his life. 

“Did you see Velvet’s new post?” Cherri continues the conversation. 

“She posted again? Hold up.” Angel reaches for his phone, skimming through all the media until he reached Velvet’s account. The newest video loaded immediately, filled with views, likes and comments. 

_ It was a video captioned with: “The boys had a fight.”  _

_ Vox was standing, staring at a mirror before coughing intentionally. His voice changed into one similar to Alastor’s.  _

_ “Oh look! I’m Alastor, the Radio Fucking Demon! Or as the world knows me Hell’s biggest stuck up Boomer!” Vox says, imitating the mannerisms of Alastor. “Allow me to twirl this dumbass microphone and act like the little bitch I am!” Vox turns around abruptly, realizing Velvet was recording behind him.  _

_ “Delete that--”  _

_ Velvet bursts out laughing, running away and the video cuts out.  _

“If only Smiles could see these.” Angel smiles widely, amused by the thought. 

“I’d do anything to see that reaction.” Cherri’s voice comes through. 

“Go ahead then.” Angel eggs her on, also wanting to see Alastor’s reaction. 

“Hell no, I’m not THAT stupid.” Cherri laughs at the end. Angel tuts condescendingly, trying to hold back his own laughter. 

“Scared are we?” 

“Nah, pissing off an Overlord isn’t on my agenda yet though, unlike you.” Cherri states, while Angel cackles loudly. How was he supposed to not tease Alastor though? It was just too much fun. 

\--

“Are you going to stare the door open?” Valentino stands behind Vox, having been heading for his office. He’d stopped to watch the spectacle that was Vox’s pathetic ass trying to apologize. Currently the TV demon was staring at Velvet’s door, not making any movements. 

“No.” Vox huffs, still not making any movements. 

“Are you waiting for the door to open on its own then?” Valentino keeps prodding, seeing Vox’s patience thinning. 

“ _ No _ .” Vox says more harshly, crossing his arms. 

“Perhaps you’re waiting for the door to disappear?” Valentino grins at the stiffness present in Vox, he could see why Velvet annoyed Vox constantly now. 

“No Valentino I’m not! Fuck off will you.” Vox uncrosses his arms, seemingly restless, on top of being frustrated. 

A sigh is heard from the other side of the door and both Overlords perk. A second later Velvet opens the door, glaring at both of them. Valentino’s amusement increases, while Vox’s earlier annoyance seems to melt away silently. Velvet glares at Vox solely, looking more like a pouting child than anything else. 

“I--” Vox starts. 

“Yeah yeah, skip to the apology.” Velvet cuts him off impatiently. 

“I’m sorry.” Vox says hastily and Velvet opens the door for him, gesturing for him to go inside. Valentino shakes his head when they’ve both disappeared into Velvet’s room. 

“Everytime.” 

“Bored already?” Vox sits on the small couch she has in her room, giving her an impassive look. This was how their apologies went, she’d get bored and completely forget the reason she was mad at him. Although Vox was sure she hadn’t forgotten this time, but what that meant, he wasn’t sure yet. 

“Well yeah! It’s so dull around here when you’re mopey!” Velvet moves to sit on her bead, tossing her phone towards the pillows. Vox watches her in anticipation and after she gets comfortable, she meets his gaze. 

“I want to talk.” She says sounding serious now, confirming what Vox thought. He nods. 

“Alright.” 

“I’ve neglected this for a very long time.” She says, staring nowhere in particular. Vox averts his gaze, they both had been avoiding this. “Remember where it started?” 

“I was there too you know.” Vox responds huffing, shifting on the couch uncomfortably. 

“Maybe if you understood things from my perspective.” She says more to herself, twirling her pigtails. 

_ The two of them had met in kindergarten. Vox had been drawing weird shapes into the sand when Velvet had approached him. With her she’d held a bucket that had a weird looking sandbox strainer atop it.  _

_ “What’s in there?” He’d asked curiously, while Velvet had beamed at him.  _

_ “Ladybugs!” She’d tipped the bucket, steadying the strainer so it didn’t fall off. Inside Vox had seen leaves with a large amount of ladybugs on them. Her wide smile had increased when he’d turned his gaze back to her. “Help me collect more?”  _

_ “Sure.” He’d shrugged, he’d just wanted to see if they could get an army.  _

_ Later he’d find out that she’d come to him because the teacher had told her to. She’d been new to this kindergarten and the teacher had told her she could make friends with him, as his best friend was still on vacation.  _

“I swear that was animal abuse.” Vox snorts while Velvet rolls her eyes. 

“Yeah, guess we finally found the real reason we went to Hell.” Velvet responds sarcastically while wearing a deadpan expression. 

“Keep talking.” Vox tells her dismissively. 

_ “Surprise surprise, school sucks ass.” Velvet had said as her final words in their sixth grade graduation. Which Vox had shrugged to. He had always done fine in school, unlike Velvet who was too lazy to. But he had never been particularly fond of school either.  _

_ “The real surprise is how you managed to graduate.” He’d teased her, as they stood inside their classroom of six years. He’d traced his hands over his desk, his young self wondering where he was going to go in life.  _

_ “Hey! I easily managed to graduate.” She’d huffed, walking out of the room.  _

_ Vox had stayed for a few moments, report card in hand, feeling uneasy for some reason. He’d had no idea what kind of career he wanted to pursue. Maybe he could be an engineer? _

“You should never have been allowed to graduate.” Vox states, crossing his legs. Velvet gives him a challenging expression, clearly disagreeing. 

“Not the point here.” 

“Mmm, do keep going then.” Vox urges her again, not liking this messed up sharing experience. He also felt his frequency get freaky at times, although he couldn’t figure out why, so he ended up chalking it up as his emotions messing with them. 

_ “Ready for Wanhat partner?” Vox had asked, straightening his bowtie as Velvet inspected her dress. She kept looking at the mirror in an antsy manner, going over her appearance. “You look fine.” He’d told her.  _

_ “I do not trust you in the least, your fashion sense is absolute garbage.” She’d snapped at him, dismissing his opinion very quickly and pulling her gloves up higher now. He’d crossed his arms in displeasure.  _

_ “My fashion sense is not garbage.” He’d said, getting ignored by her as her panic seemed to grow by the second. With a sigh he’d pulled her down to sit with him, if this kept going she’d have another of her episodes. “Just breathe, relax and don’t think about the dance.”  _

_ “How am I not supposed to think about the dance?” She’d nearly cut him off, still sounding agitated. “I-I can’t go anywhere, I’m trapped…” _

_ “Remember Annikki and Leo? Well Leo’s planning to break up with her after the dance.” He’d always known she’d loved gossip, it would be a good distraction.  _

_ “Holy shit really?” She’d immediately latched onto the piece of information. Her anxiety had started to dissipate and Vox had smiled to himself, another crisis averted.  _

“I feel like Wanhat could’ve been more fun if I’d had a different partner.” Velvet says, reminiscing of the night. 

“I seriously doubt that, we were the best dancers there.” Vox reminds her, giving her a confident smile, it had been a fun night. 

“Yeah, we really were.” She agrees with him after a moment. 

_ “You going to call your parents yet?” Velvet had asked him after a few weeks of settling down in their new home. Their ‘business’ had decided to start operating in America, more desperate people and most importantly, no European Union.  _

_ “Nah, they’re probably too busy.” Vox had responded, busying himself with a case they’d gotten, so he didn’t have to think about it. She’d must’ve been able to tell his reluctance as she didn’t push the matter further.  _

_ “You know that new guy is kinda hot, if you know what I mean.” She’d changed the subject, looking over his shoulder at the papers in his hands.  _

_ “He’s not going to be nearly as hot when he’s got half his organs missing, got a huge ass debt.” Vox had responded with disinterest.  _

_ “Oh is that why we’re having him go through us?” Vox had been surprised by her lack of information regarding the situation.  _

_ “Well yeah.” He’d said dumbly. “What else did you think he was going through us for?”  _

_ “It could’ve been plenty of things! You never do know what history they got, truly a shame how they end up here.” She hadn’t sounded even the least bit sorry.  _

_ “Liar.” He’d accused her. She’d shrugged without a care.  _

_ “You’re the liar who told me you never want to appear on TV.”  _

_ “That’s not what I said.” He’d made an attempt to correct her. “I said I never wanted my career exposed on TV, in relation to me anyway.”  _

_ “I’m pretty sure that goes for all of us.”  _

_ “And you’re the one who told me you absolutely don’t want to go to jail, like any of us would.” Velvet had only huffed in response to Vox’s statement.“Anyways, come on we’ve got a job to do, these people aren’t going to distribute themselves into the right places.” Vox had rolled his eyes at the excited look from Velvet.  _

“You always were insistent on staying off TV.” Velvet posed the statement to him as a question. He casts his screen down with a sigh. 

“I didn’t ever want them to know about what I did, or for others to blame them for my decisions.” Vox’s parents always had done everything in their power to give him the best life, and he was always going to be grateful to that. 

“I’m sorry.” She said quietly. 

“And here I thought this was supposed to be my apology.” 

“Shut up, you never apologize, you don’t even know how to.” Velvet shifted on her bed, sounding exasperated at his antics. Then again, she always was. 

_ Shit, shit, shit, Vox had cursed in his head. They had not been fucking equipped to handle a shootout. Where the hell was their other department.  _

_ “This is a fine mess you’ve got us in.” Velvet had yelled at him from his side. He’d glared right back at her, staying behind the cover they’d found.  _

_ “How the fuck was I supposed to know?!” He’d asked angrily.  _

_ “This is THE last time I trust you, you always make terrible judgement calls!” She’d thrown her hands up, backup had arrived, not very happy about the situation either.  _

_ “What are you talking about?!”  _

_ “Remember Tom?”  _

_ “Why are you bringing up Tom??” Vox had asked bewildered.  _

_ “What do you mean why?? You sold him!” She’d sounded just as bewildered.  _

_ “It’s what we do?????” His confusion had grown.  _

_ “Not that part! You said that you loved him!”  _

_ “It’s not my fault that he didn't reciprocate, he got what he deserved! but what the hell does this have anything to do with our current situation?!” Vox never did get that answer as the conflict had escalated, prompting both of their attention.  _

“What happened with Tom anyway?” Velvet cocks her head, looking very curious. She started twirling her pigtails again, mixing the brown and pink hairs together in a muddled mess. 

“Ah shit, that was an annoying mess.” Vox could recall all the thousands of calls and messages he’d give Tom, he was worried after all, only to have the bastard change his contact information. He’d try to visit but Tom always moved whenever Vox managed to track him down. And whenever Vox tried to interact with Tom, he’d just be all scared and passive aggressive. Things could’ve been so much simpler if Tom wouldn’t have been giving him such mixed signals, Vox couldn’t say he regretted what he did to the man, even now. 

Vox ends up condensing the story to Velvet quickly, seeing a multitude of emotions pass through her face. He wasn’t really able to interpret any of them, so he didn’t bother to think about them. 

“We’re not at the end yet.” Vox gives her a reminder, getting himself comfortable again, after riling himself over Tom. 

_ “What? Are you going to paint bloody pentagrams all over our bathroom walls again?” Velvet had asked bemused and in an oddly casual manner.  _

_ “I have literally never done that.” Vox had countered her statement. _

_ “Well maybe not, but you won’t shut up about this Hell you’ve read of. Hell this! Hell that!” Velvet had made extravagant motions with her hands, better illustrating her point. Vox had met her gestures with a dismissive attitude, he’d known that all of it was true.  _

_ “I can’t wait to see your expression when I get to tell you ‘I told you so’, because no way in Hell are we ever going to Heaven.” Vox had pulled out a drink from the refrigerator.  _

_ “That’s nice.” She hadn’t seemed to be listening to him. “I’m going out with some friends tonight.”  _

_ “Do you have to?” Vox hadn’t liked the idea.  _

_ “Yes, I really do, you’ve managed to convince me every other time not to.” Velvet had shook her head. “This time I really want to go.”  _

_ “Despite--”  _

_ “Despite the fact that that one time didn’t go over well.” Vox could remember having to calm her down, she’d come home a distraught mess. It had taken hours for her to settle down, all because her supposed friends had commented on her appearance. Vox had hated those girls, why had they always wanted to spend so much time with Velvet anyway?  _

_ “...Fine, just don’t bring them back here. I haven’t had time to clean the bathroom yet and the authorities are on to us.” He’d been adamant, it would be a stupid thing to get caught over.  _

_ “Oh yeah...Yeah I won’t bring them here.” She’d agreed with him, a bloody bathroom was hardly a good impression anyways. “Goodbye!”  _

_ “See you later.” Vox had responded half heartedly, thinking about other matters. Namely wondering why he’d been so down lately.  _

“For the record, that one was your screw up.” Vox spoke up, eliciting a groan from Velvet. It was her turn to regret her past memories as a dumbass human. And boy was she a dumbass human in Vox’s opinion. 

“Don’t remind me. The guy totally threw me off guard so I--” 

“Panicked and shot the guy, yeah I know. I was the one to clean up that mess.” Vox shakes his head condescendingly. Velvet gives him a partially sheepish look, before settling into a troubled frown. “Are you going to be able to do it?” Vox asks more carefully, knowing full well what came next. 

“I want this out of the way.” 

_ Their crimes had caught up with them, the body being their fateful end. It was the perfect proof to get them ousted to the authorities that had been so close to their tail before. There was nowhere to go in their own home, they both had known that then. What Vox hadn’t counted on was the sheer panic it would send Velvet into, the pressure being too much.  _

_ “Y-you said there was a Hell right??” Velvet had asked in a hasty and almost deranged manner. “An afterlife?”  _

_ “Yeah but what--”  _

_ “I can’t do this!” Velvet had cut him off, taking on a more instinctual approach. Vox had perked up at the tone of her voice, not having noticed her panic before, being too busy feeling sick himself. Things were never supposed to have come to this. “If there’s ANY chance!”  _

_ “Wait...what are you--” His thoughts of trying to calm her had gone blank, as his eyes widened at the gun drawn on him. Those being the last thoughts before a searing pain strikes him somewhere in the chest, although he wasn’t sure where, his whole torso felt set afire. His awareness had hit him full force as he heard another loud bang and the shattering of the glass table they had in the living room. He’d clutchted the impact point, appearing to have been in the left side of his chest, as he’d wanted to try and get to the living room. He’d made no such leeway though, beyond the heavy breathing, the gathering tears and groans of pain, Vox did nothing. His mind had been screaming different things at him, all being at odds, as an overwhelming emotion takes a hold of him for the last few moments he had. He never even got to hear their door get bashed in, maybe it was for the better that way as well.  _

_ Better yet being the lack of knowledge they had of what happened afterwards. The story had shocked the world, becoming head news for a while. The fact that behind all of the unspeakable crimes had been two young adults originating from a country most hadn’t even heard of. Their untimely demise adding to the horror of the situation. And if a woman from said unheard country had sat sobbing in front of a portrait of her son and his best friend, newspaper in hand, husband solemnly behind her, no one would know either.  _

“You’re still not over it are you?” Velvet looks up to the ceiling of her bed. 

“You’re right, I’m fucking furious.” Vox gets up from his spot on her couch, taking a seat next to her. “That doesn’t change anything though, never mattered. I  _ know _ you, better than you do yourself sometimes, and  _ I get it, I really do. _ ” Velvet turns her head back to him, a smile growing on it, if a small one. 

She hugs him swiftly, squeezing tightly as Vox startles badly. He does return it after a few seconds, feeling an obligation to do so. She doesn’t let go for a bit, but eventually does. Her expression more peaceful now, only a few hints of her inner turmoil present. They’re both interrupted by the sound of clapping, Velvet not looking surprised and Vox being thrown into utter confusion. His face visibly drops as he realizes who it is. 

“That was... _ quite  _ the tale to tell.” Alastor applauds, grinning widely. The deer demon watches Vox closely for a reaction. Vox in turn looks to Velvet, sensing her hand in all this. 

“You brought Al here for this?” Vox asks passively, not exactly minding too much yet. He knew that Velvet did tend to mind though, so why? 

“So we could do this! Al!” Vox feels his antennae being messed with, and in a few annoying seconds realizes what they’ve done. He lets out a very long sigh, crossing his arms. He would glare at both of them, if his screen wasn’t being messed with right now. Normally he would’ve been pretty pissed, but a pang of some long forgotten sympathy reminds him that Velvet is trying to lighten up the mood. 

“Has anyone told you what a terrible person you are?” Vox asks, sounding deceptively calm, while he hears Velvet giggling. The earlier conversation being completely forgotten. 

“Who are you asking?” Velvet asks for clarification. 

“Both of you, any of you.” Vox flips her off, not being able to give her an expression of discontent. To Alastor he signs a crude gesture, to which he hears the deer demon chuckle to. 

“Yet based on what I’ve heard, so are you.” Alastor says pointedly to Vox, appearing amused by whatever is shown on his screen. And in a moment of spite, takes Al by the arm, pulling him down onto the bed next to him, daring to pull him close. Of course he receives an elbow to his ribs with Al creating a polite space between them. Velvet snickers from next to him, until he lightly smacks her on the head. She pouts at him, then turns to her phone, probably to post something embarrassing about him. Al watches both of them, seemingly thinking of something. 

After a bit, Velvet and Al start talking away in French as Vox can only catch every other thought. His focus was mostly on undoing the damages caused by Al anyway. Although Vox takes this opportunity to spy on both of them, pleased by the relaxed posture of Al. And further into the conversation, Vox manages to subtly coerce Al into sitting closer to him, it only being a bit closer, but Vox still counted it as a victory. He internally smiles at the thought, as Velvet leans her back against him, typing away on her phone. She gives him an odd look. 

“What are you smiling about so creepily?” She asks, while Al seems to have a similar question in mind. 

“Oh, nothing.” He responds dismissively, as they both ignore him, sharing a comfortable silence. Finally it was all over, both parties had now more or less forgiven him, Vox admits full of relief. He was grateful to that, enjoying the moment to its fullest. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not coherent enough for this? I'm really not. It's 2AM this time, and I saw like a million mistakes but I'm just too tired to deal with it. It's been such a long time since I posted, I've had so much work and 7 exams to practice for (which is why these are written at night/morning).  
> That being said, I finally went into the backstory?? But it's all very confusing. Velvet has more motivations than seen here for most of her actions. Velvet exposes Vox in more ways than one, first his edgy backstory tm to Alastor, and in general to her social media account. She has some great content on that phone of hers...  
> Also, there is the fine struggles of trying to spell things correctly, especially names, I'm waiting for the day that one of those mistakes enters my work. Basically:
> 
> Vox: Voc, Vix or Box  
> Velvet: Velbet, Belbet or Velevet  
> Alastor: Alasator, Aöastor or Alssror
> 
> It's all very funny at ungodly hours. 
> 
> I probably will be ending this fic in the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

If Alastor had to describe the mess he’d been dragged into ever since he’d made a deal with Vox, he’d describe it as a surprisingly neutral affair. Considering everything he’d thought this arrangement would turn out to be. After all, nothing could’ve really been worse than this arrangement before. Alastor was just privately glad he’d turned out to be wrong in the matter, even though he despised being wrong. He could make this one exception. 

Velvet had been a great help with quite a few things after the unveiling of hers and Vox’s rather dramatic life uptop. She kept him updated on the sort of things that he wouldn’t normally know much about, rumors, mentality and such. She also entertained Niffty which Alastor couldn’t help but feel grateful for. She especially helped with Niffty’s less than savory writing projects, alleviating the responsibility from Husk and himself. Furthermore, she’d through some unknown sheer will managed to convince him to learn the workings of a mobile device. Not to say he had intended to own one, but due to her insistence he’d now know how to operate the basics of one. Shortly after that, Charlie had discovered this and gifted him one, claiming it would be much easier to contact him if he had one. So he’d accepted it, which turned into a whole other mess. 

Alastor with his newly received phone had been invited into multiple correspondences, all after his various allies learnt his ‘cellphone number’. First one with all the Hotel staff + Angel for some ungodly reason then Niffty invited him into one with her and Husker, Velvet followed suit with one containing her, Valentino and Vox, finally Rosie invited him to one with her and Mimzy. They’d all been so ecstatic that he’d ‘come around and started to use modern technology’, was it really that big of a deal? Alastor did not think so. Although he wasn’t so sure if giving Vox an easier way to contact him was a good idea or not yet. At least Velvet sent him humorous content on the TV demon and sometimes pictures she called ‘memes’. There was so much to learn on Alastor’s part, but perhaps it would help him with his adaptability, besides the knowledge couldn’t hurt, he still could choose whether to use any of the technology. 

Not only had Velvet helped him with this whole...learning experience. She spearheaded a lot of the mishaps Vox happened to conveniently fall into with Alastor’s help. Planning all these mishaps became an entertainment form for him. Of course Vox did not agree with any of it, and took any chance at retaliation. Why just recently Vox had managed to turn Velvet’s hair a dark yellow and Alastor’s an obnoxious turquoise. That had not been a very fun week for either. The haircolor did match Vox’s tuxedo that Alastor still owned, he’d tried in a bout of curiosity. Not that he actually wore it anywhere, Niffty had caught him in the action though. She must’ve taken a picture too as he got questioned about it by Velvet and Vox later. 

Valentino had inquired about his possible services related to his status as a Dealmaker. Alastor hadn’t needed anything from the pimp, but in a selfless moment he’d asked for the betterment of Angel’s position. Valentino had been surprised but hadn’t denied the request, sealing the deal, and sending Alastor hunting along with some mediating. Mostly all the demons cooperated, but every now and again Alastor would get a snack or two. All in all it was simple and sometimes entertaining work, and it kept Valentino satisfied which could prove to be useful later. 

Unfortunately not everything about Valentino’s deal making was simple. A group of fools, some gang of fox demons had decided to try and take some form of revenge. It had been quite successful considering it had affected both Vox and Velvet. It had been a critical strike to the Studio’s infrastructure that had caused a large portion of it to collapse. However, the fox demons hadn’t been so clever in covering their tracks, as the idiots had stayed to try and take down the two vulnerable Overlords. Vox and Velvet hadn’t been close to erasure even with their injuries, but the fight had ended very quickly when Alastor arrived, offering his support. A lot of them had escaped, a few having the gall to catcall him, the Radio Demon. Still Alastor hadn’t gone after them, there would be a time and place for it. 

That time and place was much quicker than Alastor would’ve thought. Vox was very livid, which Alastor assumed was because of the humiliation. The deer demon wasn’t going to deny the chance to teach some lowly sinners some manners though. 

The whole operation had been the most fun Alastor had experienced in awhile. Feeling a bit more musical that day, Alastor had managed to fit in a musical number, greatly disturbing the fox demons he was half heartedly tearing apart. Vox had found the whole thing funny, and had joined it at one part. In some dramatic ending they’d tried their hand at combining their powers, vaporizing the property with great ease. The whole thing had made Alastor very giddy, and Vox pleasantly surprised. Who knew they had such power while working together? For that was something Alastor could work with. 

\--

Velvet, like Valentino, had been very skeptical of Vox’s ‘Operation: Deer’ when the TV demon had first proposed it. It didn’t sound very solid, as she was sure Alastor would never have anything to do with the two of them, and much less anything with Vox. Still, like a good friend, she’d listened to his unnecessarily detailed PowerPoint on the matter, even though it had lasted almost an entire night. By the end she’d realized there was no getting out of it, and agreed to go undercover into the Hazbin Hotel, exploiting anything she could. Anything to help her best friend go through another obsession of his. Valentino still didn’t believe it would work, but didn’t see much to lose himself so he didn’t outwardly deny the idea. 

Of course now things were way different for all of them. Who knew Vox could actually pull the whole feat off? Certainly not either of them, but Velvet was glad he had. Alastor was surprisingly fun to spend time with when he wasn’t trying to erase you. She’d managed to garner a new partner in crime, something that amused Velvet to no end. Oh how this operation of Vox’s had backfired on him in some ways. Not that she was ever going to complain about it, when it was so much fun. 

Speaking of fun, teaching her new partner in crime, Alastor how to use a phone had been entertainment on its own. She didn’t really mind how little he knew, it was very endearing and nostalgic for Velvet to teach him. In some ways it reminded her of how she used to teach her elderly neighbors how to use new technology when she was still alive. Teaching Alastor the basics had also made him much more reachable when Charlie had given him a phone. Best of all was when Vox had received a meme from Alastor, causing the TV demon to practically shut down in confusion. She’d totally filmed the whole thing, editing a Windows Error Noise on top of the clip and posting it on her social media. 

To be completely honest though, Alastor discovering the whole thread on Alastox, RadioShow...uh...it had too many names, anyways, him discovering the demons writing about him and Vox was a lot of fun. Alastor had stayed up all night, reading all the various theories and information people posted there, all while messaging Velvet about it. She’d never seen Alastor quite so disturbed by something. Oops, better not Alastor how much she had contributed to the thread... Ah well, it happened to be the night the deer demon discovered emojis too! 

Getting Alastor to use a phone had really caused people around her to be thankful. Vox was so incredibly shocked that she’d managed to do it, and she’d had so much fun bothering him about it. How she’d managed to do something he hadn’t. It wasn’t just Vox who was thankful, why even Rosie had messaged Velvet, saying how grateful she was. Velvet could only imagine how difficult getting ahold of Alastor was before, if these thank yous very anything to go by. It filled her with a deep sense of pride. 

Becoming friends with Niffty had also been a great surprise in her afterlife. She absolutely adored the one-eyed demon, she was so energetic and positive. Not only that, but she made wonderful, beautiful dresses for Velvet. She loved posting about them onto her social media, they always looked so perfect. Velvet also posted all of Niffty’s stories, even the one on Alastor and Vox, which she posted to the thread about the two. It got quite a good amount of readers, and Velvet was sure Alastor had stumbled upon it. She couldn’t help but feel bad for him, even if it was hilarious in Velvet’s opinion. With Niffty’s help Velvet had started learning the basics of Japanese, which was fun and interesting. Truthfully, Velvet just really enjoyed Niffty’s company and was glad to have a new friend. 

Internally Velvet had to admit that she was glad Vox’s plans had succeeded. Seeing him and Alastor tolerate each other was a happy feeling on its own, she knew Vox had been so distraught when he’d first told her that he’d caught feelings. Now he at least had a new friend, maybe even a best friend if fate continued to be kind. 

\--

Vox couldn’t be more satisfied. He could still recall the disbelieving looks of Velvet and Val when he’d first suggested they try his plan. Now he could tell both of them to suck it, not that he really would, but it was still a very nice feeling. Like a really good ‘I told you so’ moment, technically this was exactly that, but who cared. Not only that but he reaped the benefits of the operation succeeding. No longer did Al cringe every time they had to interact, nor did he try to erase him on sight. In fact, he could say they’d grown pretty close! 

For one, Vox had received ‘touching rights’ as Velvet put it, as long as he followed Alastor's guidelines. Being clear with his intent, telegraphing his actions essentially, being careful with where he touched and most importantly they had to be on Alastor’s terms. It was a bit of a hassle, but Vox would say it was mostly worth it. Besides, it meant he got to pet Alastor’s adorable and very fluffy ears. It was something Vox shamelessly enjoyed, not only were the ears adorable, but Al always was a lot calmer and genuine during these times. The whole ambiance during it felt a lot more intimate than Vox could’ve ever guessed, which was no problem for him. 

For another, they got to do things...together. Now that Al could no longer broadcast his carnage for all of Hell to hear, the deer demon did it more privately. Al would sometimes invite Vox to these, and boy could it get interesting sometimes, Vox almost felt bad sometimes watching Al’s work, almost. But seeing Al so passionate about something, it was endearing in a way, also very contagious. Another of Al’s hobbies, that if Vox was unlucky enough, happened right after Al’s slaughtering sessions was cooking. Now Vox tried steering away from the activity as much as possible, but Al constantly insisted he try. Jokes on Al though, he broke the stove and then short circuited the Hotel’s power trying to make breakfast. After that, he mostly sat and watched Al do the work, keeping a safe distance from well...everything. 

Classical music was something they could both enjoy, and beyond performing a song together they hadn’t played any instruments together before. Al had gotten curious one day though, asking him if he could play any instruments. Vox had told him that he could play piano to which Al had then wanted to test his playing. What was the first composition the deer demon had him play? Sorabji- symphonic variations for the piano of course! 30 minutes in Vox was ready to cry, he wouldn’t have even cared that it was in front of Al. He had to stop at the 40 minute mark, Al didn’t even seem to care, he looked impressed yet pitiful, and that was that. Neither spoke of it ever again. Al did showcase his violin playing, which Vox enjoyed, not surprised Al chose Debussy’s Violin Sonata. To better show his own piano skills Vox played Sibelius’ Finlandia, or a cadenza of it more like. From there they’d decided to try dueting, which at the start was pretty terrible. Later they got more accustomed to it, not being so out of tempo, until Vox decided to mess with Al, that is. It was a lot of fun messing around as the accompanist sometimes, not that Al agreed as the lead. 

When Velvet had managed to convince Al to use modern technology Vox had had to check the date, because there was no way. Yet, she’d somehow managed the impossible, it still took him by surprise every day, which Vox knew for a fact amused Al and Velvet to no end. Still, one couldn't just expect the Radio Demon to send you a meme one day. That one was going to take a lot of getting used to. It had its upsides though, Al was a lot easier to reach. A lot easier. Did Vox practically DDoS Al’s phone? No, no he didn’t, it was just some light texting…

It was quite interesting seeing how Al’s friends reacted to him. In some stroke of luck, Vox managed to thoroughly deepen his ‘friendship’ with Al’s Shadow, the little deviant could be a riot. Which helped Vox understand why Al sometimes kept it under such scrutiny. It even helped Vox with revenge against all the pranks that Velvet and Al were pulling, the best being messing with Al’s and Velvet’s hair colors, no way he was pulling that off without Al’s Shadow. That one had really been worth it, especially when Velvet sent him a picture of Al trying the new hair color with Vox’s style of outfit. Now if only Vox could convince Al to wear it more often… 

More surprisingly came that Vox had started accepting more pointers from the princess. Charlie could come in handy in some situations Vox had to admit. Plus she intended to be a lot less insufferable you actually got to know her. Yet beyond the princess, the rest of the Hotel staff remained neutral to him, it wasn’t like he interacted much with them anyway. 

Alternatively, Vox could tell Rosie despised him, she was very polite in her hate, but she certainly wasn’t hiding it. It tended to be hard to stay in the same room together, she was very intense, and Vox could only keep up appearances for so long before he lost his temper. And boy did she push it when she could. Luckily in contrast, Mimzy was a lot nicer to him, but even she didn’t like him much. Vox was just hoping no one did anything drastic, although he mostly pointed that statement towards Rosie. At least Al himself liked Vox, maybe if he waited for the others to come around?

In conclusion, Vox couldn’t argue with the results. A few problems here and there, and probably more to come, but that didn’t matter now. In the end, everything had pretty much worked out. So Vox would like to conclude Operation: Deer a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really over. It feels weird. This is the first fan fiction I've ever written, and in reality it was supposed to be a One shot. Yet somehow I extended it, and then it just kept on going from here. I mean, I had no clear cut plot for this one, I just added things I wanted to and had a world I kinda wanted to explore. Also this ship that I really enjoyed for some reason, along with Velvet, so I really wanted to write about them. I will be writing sequels for this, because I still adore these two idiots. 
> 
> All this was more like a hobby for me, not really writing seriously or anything. It's the kind of fic you can't read in one sitting. And the kind where it's not very canon, and all the characters act a bit different than they really would. Also, English is not my first language, meaning there must've been quite a few grammar and such related mistakes. Which is why I'm baffled anyone read this. Just beyond surprised and overjoyed really. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read, leave kudos or comment on any of this fic! You are all amazing and valid, thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Only partially proofread...


End file.
